El Camino del Guerrero Cuentas por Cobrar
by Vick Pena
Summary: Cuentas por Cobrar continua con la intriga interestelar que comenzó en el Camino del Guerrero y nos lleva a los laberintos oscuros de la venganza , los celos y la fragilidad humana...les recomiendo leer el Camino del Guerrero parte uno primero.
1. Chapter 1

**Robotech**

**El Camino del Guerrero**

Cuentas por Cobrar

Cuentas por Cobrar

Por Vick Peña

Capitulo 1

La mujer bajo la lluvia.

_Traductor Zentran-Español activado._

_**error al cargar la base de datos: No todas las palabras serán traducidas.**_

_**código de error E02**_

Como todo evento destinado a un fin oscuro y malévolo, la reunión tuvo lugar en un miserable callejón de ciudad Granito muy entrada la noche, una noche de lluvia fría de finales de Octubre.

Aquel callejón era usado por vagos y mal vivientes para sus fechorías o para pasar sus noches sumidos en el estupor de las drogas o el alcohol.

Muchos negocios se realizaban ahí, transacciones de todos tipos y grados delictivos, todos ellos llevados a cabo por personas tan peligrosas que aquellos que tenían el infortunio de presenciar tales eventos eran descubiertos en un contenedor de basura, muertos.

Así que cuando alguien dejaba correr el rumor de que alguien planeaba un negocio los vagos dormían en los albergues y daban al alcohol o la droga una noche libre.

Como aquella noche.

Los faros de un lujoso Lexus iluminaron la entrada del callejón y a la figura de cabello azul que fumaba al fondo, bajo un pequeño techo, una mujer que contrastaba completamente con aquel lugar.

Ella iba vestida con un traje sastre muy ajustado que dibujaba una silueta atractiva y sensual, su largo cabello azul estaba peinado de una manera muy estricta en una trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros.

Sus facciones eran finas y de una belleza prístina, era como ver un ángel, un hermoso ángel en traje sastre con ojos tan azules como el mar y labios delgados y muy bien delineados.

Incluso al fumar, aquella mujer demostraba que estaba fuera de lugar y que cualquier intento por confundirla como alguna de las prostitutas de la zona terminaría como un error.

La mujer, sin embargo, parecía estar muy indiferente al hecho de que estaba rodeada de basura y despojos y bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Cuando el Lexus se detuvo, un hombre bajo de el sin apagar la luces de su auto y camino hacia la mujer.

-De Delkes.-dijo la mujer en un Zentradi claro y sin acento.

El hombre se detuvo en seco.

-¿Hablando Zentradi? - dijo el hombre con tono cordial. -Pensé que no querías saber nada de ellos.-

-Es una costumbre, - apunto la mujer. -no la puedo evitar…gracias por venir, Dimitri.-

-¿Cómo negarme?-El hombre sonrió pero su sonrisa fue sumariamente ignorada por la mujer quien se limito a dar un par de tocadas a su cigarrillo.

-Él me pidió que viniera a verte en su lugar.-

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras te pueda ver en ese traje sastre no me importa.-

Ella lanzo una risita coqueta.

-Gracias por el piropo.-dijo, - pero, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al grano?

-Esta bien. - el hombre se encogió de hombros y avanzo otro paso. -¿trajiste el dinero?-

Ella asintió sin moverse de su sitio.

-Eres demasiado metalizado, Dimitri.-apuntó la mujer de cabello azul.- me gusta tu estilo. -

Dimitri lanzo una pequeña carcajada que resonó por encima del fragor de la lluvia por unos instantes.

-las identificaciones para entrar al SDF-1 son difíciles de conseguir.- declaro acercándose aun mas a la mujer y no se detuvo hasta tenerla muy cerca, tanto como para poder oler su suave perfume, el cual lo excito sin darse cuenta. - ¿sabes lo que me costó obtenerlas?-

-Fodants, Por eso, Él te confió ese trabajo.-

Dimitri se atrevió a acercarse un poquito más a aquel ángel, solamente para ver si su cercanía era bien recibida pero como no vio reacción alguna simplemente se retiro a su posición anterior que era ya de por si, dentro del circulo de confort de la mujer.

-¿Sabes?, empiezo a pensar que no existe ese tal Él.- señalo Dimitri cruzando los brazos. –y que todo esto no es más que un teatro para enmascarar otro atentado contra el SDF-1-

- Es más real de lo que crees. - la mujer lanzo su cigarrillo lejos de ella y por encima del hombro de Dimitri, - y no te conviene cuestionarle pues todos los que lo han hecho han deseado no conocerlo en persona., además, te puedo garantizar que estas equivocado…no es acerca del SDF-1—

-¿Entonces…?—

-¿Te gustaría morir esta noche?—pregunto la hermosa mujer con voz firme.

La amenaza que le lanzo la mujer fue evidente para alguien tan fogueado como aquel hombre así que sonrió para aliviar la tensión.

-esekesta, confiare en ti, -Dimitri busco dentro de su saco con movimientos lentos para no mostrarse amenazante y aunque rozo la culata de su arma no se atrevió siquiera a sacarla pues sabía que aquella mujer no estaba sola, alguien la estaba cuidando desde las sombras, de eso estaba bien seguro, así que continuo hasta el primer bolsillo de donde saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en cinta canela, el cual le ofreció a la mujer. - identificaciones, seis de ellas. -

- Quinientos mil por cada una-sonrió la mujer tomándolas. - en efectivo. -

- Así es. - Dimitri volvió a cruzarse de brazos y luego sonrió al notar que no había suficiente espacio en los bolsillos de la mujer para traer tal cantidad de dinero aunque de muy buena gana se habría ofrecido el para buscar a conciencia y muy lentamente. -¿vas a hacer algún pase mágico para aparecer el dinero?—pregunto para aclarar su mente.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa como el atardecer en la playa y en ese preciso momento una maleta aterrizo a los pies de Dimitri, sorprendiéndolo.

-Abracadabra-dijo ella.

Dimitri volteo hacia arriba solo para darse cuenta de que era observado por un par de ojos por encima del techo de edificio atrás de la mujer.

Un Zentradi en tamaño normal se inclinaba para poner atención a lo que pasaba en el callejón protegiéndola mientras la oscuridad y los edificios vacíos lo ocultaban de cualquier patrulla.

-Ese si es un guardaespaldas.-Dimitri se apresuro a recoger la maleta.

- Es útil, - la mujer sonrió hacia el gigante a sobre ella y obtuvo lo mismo. - ahora vete, si Él necesita algo te llamara.-

Dimitri se retiro a su auto con un dejo de desconfianza y temor sintiendo la mirada celosa del gigante en su espalda.

Tres minutos después el Lexus salía a toda velocidad calle abajo mientras un Zentradi de tamaño normal caminaba despreocupadamente hacia las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos llevando en uno de sus bolsillos a un ángel de cabello azul.


	2. Chapter 2

El último de los días.

"esto es injusto."

"Ni que lo digas."

"Yo no quiero hacer esto."

"Parece que la carta es clara….no tienes alternativa."

"¡No dice eso!"

"Diplomáticamente si, especialmente cuando dice, y lo leo textual, Su asistencia como Juez para el concurso de Señorita Macross 2011 ha sido confirmada, agradecemos de antemano su pronta asistencia a las sesiones informativas, el Almirante Gloval ha accedido a ceder su horario para la realización de este evento, firmado, blah., blah , blah"

"Parece que el Almirante esta de buen humor…"

Un muy malhumorado Rick Hunter dejo su café sobre la barra de la cocina en su camino hacia la puerta de su casa pues ya se le había hecho tarde y el anuncio en las manos de la mujer que aun vestía bata de dormir era mas que claro, quisiera o no, tendría que asistir a un evento que de buenas a primeras algún inteligente de la ciudad había armado según el para darle un empujón al talento dormido en ciudad Macross y para acabar de fastidiar el asunto había llamado al evento Señorita Macross, "en un sentido homenaje a aquella voz maravillosa que nos había salvado" había dicho pero Rick sabia que no era así, era una maldita excusa para sacarle provecho a Min May ahora que había muerto y encontrar a alguien que la pudiera reemplazar de manera oficial porque ¡Por Dios!, las artistas habían salido de la nada, cantantes por aquí, cantantes por allá, todas ellas intentando imitar a Min May sin lograrlo.

Lisa había sido más ecléctica al respecto y había simplemente firmado la petición y la había regresado a los organizadores a sabiendas que no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de tal suerte pero Rick se había puesto furioso.

"Tranquilo, Rick, solo es un concurso de belleza, no hay que enojarse tanto al respecto." Lisa le entrego la taza de café para que lo terminara y el lo hizo a regañadientes y aun sosteniendo la puerta para salir.

"Odio esto."

"Lo se. "ella le beso en la mejilla y recupero la taza que el había desocupado. " te veré en el Prometeus , ¿verdad?"

Rick no supo si fue el tono de voz que ella uso o su mirada pero se hallo sonriendo inmediatamente.

"Puedes apostarlo." Declaro dándole un suave pero rápido beso en los labios.

Lisa le arreglo el cuello de la chaqueta. "Maneja con cuidado."

Rick asintió y un minuto mas tarde estaba sacando la replica de una Nissan Armada de la cochera; Lisa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista al doblar la esquina.

Ella cerro la puerta y con toda tranquilidad se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los trastes mientras pensaba, con sorna, que debía haberle dicho que había sido ella quien había escrito la carta en la que lo 'invitaban' a la celebración pero no lo haría o nunca escucharía el final de la discusión al respecto.

La prometida del Comandante Richard Hunter sonrió un poco mas y luego se dio a la tarea de lavar la vajilla del almuerzo pero algo la detuvo, algo que la hizo recordar que tenia que hacer una llamada importante.

Su casa, que según ella no era ni tan grande ni chica se sentía vacia cuando uno de los dos no estaba, era como regresar a un pasado en el que vivía sola…era horrible pero ya no importaba; estaba en su casa.

Al ver por la ventana, vio a los vecinos jugando en el jardín con sus pequeños hijos o con sus mascotas, aquel era un vecindario tranquilo, muy suburbano.

Un anuncio panorámico le indico que estaba en Montserrat Hills, _El lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad._

Lisa concordaba con esa frase pues el simple hecho de vivir ahí era ya de por si un sueño hecho realidad, una realidad que a veces se negaba a creer pero solo bastaba ver las fotos en las que estaban juntos decorando, pintando y acomodando aquella casa para darse cuenta de que si, en efecto, aquella casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín al frente y un crédito a pagar en 15 años era de ellos.

Y pensar que todo había empezado como una simple broma.

Rick la había invitado a volar a la costa en su avión así que había pasado muy temprano a recogerla a su casa para ir al pequeño campo aéreo en las afueras de la ciudad en que había rentado un espacio para su pequeño avión.

Al ir circulando por la avenida que los sacaría de la ciudad, Rick había visto el anuncio sobre ese nuevo vecindario.

"Mira, un nuevo fraccionamiento. " había dicho el piloto acomodando sus lentes oscuros. " escuche que es muy bonito."

Lisa, que había tenido una larga noche en su puesto en el Prometeus iba medio adormilada por la brisa matinal y la ausencia de cafeína en sus venas pero aun así volteo a ver la entrada que en ese momento estaba franqueada por ondeantes banderas amarillas y azules.

"Mhm." Había respondido Lisa esperando realmente que Rick la dejase dormir hasta que llegaran al aeródromo pero no pudo hacerlo pues él estaba bajando la velocidad y saliendo del camino para entrar al fraccionamiento. "¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno, " Rick había titubeado un poco. "el aeródromo tiene pista libre hasta dentro de una hora, Lisa, y pensé que tal vez sea una buena idea perder el tiempo aquí…"

La Comandante bostezo, "Solo si tienen café gratis o un Seven-Eleven."

Rick rio con ganas pero siguió manejando, así, paso la caseta de ventas y se metió al interior del lugar circulando por calles donde pocos residentes vivían ya, algunos de ellos le dirigieron miradas curiosas para luego seguir arreglando el pasto, lavando sus vehículos o simplemente seguir conversando entre ellos.

Las casas no podían considerarse residencias pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser muy cómodas, de hecho, todas tenían un garaje con espacio para dos autos, un jardín al frente y balcón en el segundo piso.

Lisa parecía aburrida cuando Rick se estaciono frente a una casa aparentemente al azar y descendió.

"Ven." La invito dando la vuelta alrededor del coche para abrirle la puerta. "veamos esta."

Los vecinos del frente vieron la camioneta y a los dos extraños y se metieron a su casa.

Ella bajo renuente de la camioneta aun pensando en un café cargado y probablemente un panecillo de nuez pero lo siguió por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta.

"Oh, vamos, Rick, de seguro esta cerrada."

Para su sorpresa, él giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

"¡Voilá!"

La puerta les permitió entrar a un recibidor pequeño que conducía a una espaciosa sala comedor, Rick la recorrió con aparente curiosidad; un arco dejaba entrar a una cocina razonablemente grande que tenía en su lado izquierdo una puerta de tambor que indudablemente llevaba a la lavandería.

Lisa observaba a Rick con detenimiento ya francamente decidida a pedirle que se fueran pero las escaleras a su derecha tenían un gran listón azul que subía hacia la segunda planta.

Como el seguía dentro de la cocina Lisa decidió que si ya estaban ahí podía darse el lujo de ver que significado tenia tal artilugio.

Tomándolo empezó a subir las escaleras, a mitad de ellas encontró suspendida una foto de ella, la foto era la misma que le había dado a Rick hacia mucho tiempo, era ella con un gato que se empeñaba a trepar por su cabello.

Eso levanto el nivel de curiosidad de la mujer de cabello castaño así que continuo su camino rumbo a la segunda planta.

Al final de la escalera encontró que el listón estaba anudado alrededor de una silla y luego continuaba hasta entrar a una de las tres recamaras del recinto.

En la silla había un sobre manila con su nombre en el.

"Rick…" llamo ella pero el no contesto así que tomo el sobre y lo abrió mas confundida que sorprendida, mas tarde diría que no había entendido de que se trataba porque no había tomado café.

La primera hoja era un contrato de compra-venta sobre un bien inmueble con equis e y griega características.

Las pequeñas letras en las que estaba descritos los términos de compra y venta le produjeron un mareo así que dio vuelta a la hoja encontrando mas clausulas aburridas.

Fue la ultima hoja fue la que finalmente le dio a entender que nada de aquello era al azar y era que su nombre aparecía como copropietaria de aquella vivienda; la firma de Rick ya estaba ahí.

"Solo es si tu quieres." Dijo Rick desde el descanso de las escaleras, " no tienes que sentirte obligada pero es que pensé que seria una buena idea, Es decir, tu y yo alternando entre nuestros diminutas casas cuando con nuestro salario podemos vivir aquí…"

Ella lo miro fijamente.

"¿Me estas proponiendo vivir juntos?"

El dio un paso atrás.

"Yo…"

Lisa empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente manteniendo los papeles firmemente apretados contra su pecho.

"Richard Tiberius Hunter, ¿estás proponiéndome el vivir juntos?"

Ella estaba ya frente a él, un escalón abajo para ser exacto.

"Si" respondió el, con voz seca. "pero no tienes que responder en este momento."

Lisa soltó los papeles, estos cayeron a sus pies pesadamente pues ella estaba ahora abrazando al piloto con todas sus fuerzas mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, ojos que se habían cargado de lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Puedo tomar eso como un 'Si'?" el la abrazo también y hundió su cara en su cabello. " Te amo Lisa."

"Seremos muy felices aquí." Profetizo ella, su voz ahogada por el traje de vuelo de el. " seremos muy felices aquí."

"Ya lo somos…" murmuro Rick.

Lisa se separo de el y se enjugo las lagrimas.

"Ya pueden salir…" exclamo la mujer del Delta-1 en voz alta. "he aceptado."

Desde la segunda planta se asomaron Max y Miriya, ella sostenía un regalo envuelto en celofán, que no era otra cosa que una licuadora exageradamente grande, Max, por su parte, cargaba a la pequeña Dana que blandía un par de cucharas soperas como bastones.

"¡Rick y Lisa se quieren!" balbuceo Dana con felicidad pura. "Tío Rick ama Tía Lisa"

El primer evento que Lisa recordaría para siempre en su nueva casa fue la risa de todos ante ese comentario que aun ahora, un año después la hacía sonreír.

Sonriendo, precisamente, regreso a su habitación y tomo el teléfono, sorprendida de ver un mensaje en la contestadora pues no recordaba haber escuchado una llamada entrante.

"Elizabeth Hayes, soy la asistente del doctor Monsiváis del hospital de la Armada, es mandatorio que acuda a sus oficinas a la brevedad, sus exámenes resultaron positivos."

Y eso fue todo, así, sin suspenso ni nada.

Lisa se sentó en un sillón cercano sin molestarse en encender las luces.

Desde que había tenido sospechas de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal había mantenido las cosas en perspectiva, es decir, la perspectiva de que algo parecía fuera de lo normal pero que no tenia indicación alguna de que así fuera, que un evento de magnitud tal que cambiaria lo que le quedaba de vida sucedería tan pronto.

Y sin embargo, había pasado.

Se había prometido buscar, sin embargo y en caso de que todo resultara contrario a lo que ella esperaba, que buscaría la mejor oportunidad para decírselo a Rick pues no estaba segura del como reaccionaria, como tomaría aquella noticia.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y ella no las detuvo.

"Te digo, Max…es horrible"

Max dio un sorbo a su café para mitigar la sonrisa que amenazaba marcarse en sus labios.

"No exageres, Rick, solo es un concurso de belleza."

"Es Señorita Macross" ladro Rick, indignado. " ellos quieren que elija a la sucesora de Min May…¡Es obsceno!"

"¿Qué dice Lisa al respecto?" pregunto Max consciente del suelo que estaba pisando, el tema de Min May se había convertido en una especie de tabú en lo que respectaba a Rick y Max entendía bien el porque, era simple y mas que obvio, Min May había muerto y después de eso, Rick se había enfrascado en un viaje al infierno para rescatar a Lisa porque había descubierto que la amaba y se sentía culpable de que Min May hubiera tenido que morir para que el fuera tan feliz.

"Ya la conoces." Rick agito, por centésima vez, su café pero ni siquiera lo probo, estaba mas que enfadado. " ella simplemente firmo la hoja y dijo que solo era otro trabajo mas."

"Tal vez lo es, Rick. "apunto Max para tentar las aguas rumbo a lo que seria su consejo final y como no vio reacción negativa continuo. "todos extrañamos a Min May y el hecho de que haya otro concurso no alterara eso, ¿sabes?, ella es parte de nuestra historia como lo eres tu, Lisa, Roy, el Almirante Global y todos los demás…así que deberías de tomar esto con mas filosofía."

Rick se recargo en su silla y cerro los ojos mientras sus manos daban masaje a sus sienes.

"¿es ese tu consejo?"

Max se encogió de hombros.

"Pues…si" el dio otro sorbo a su café.

El piloto del Skull-1 suspiro.

"No me reconforta. " Asevero "¿Qué acaso no recuerdas como es que ella murió?, " el lanzo los brazos al aire, " en mi casa, desnuda y asesinada por nada menos que su primo que estaba cegado por los celos." Rick se llevo las manos a la cabeza. " Parece una mala telenovela…¿Qué habría pasado de no haber estado ahí?"

Para aplacar un poco su furia dio un sorbo a su café haciendo un gesto acto seguido pues había añadido demasiada azúcar. "arruine mi café. "

La respuesta de Max lo dejo helado.

"Sí tu hubieras estado ahí Lisa estaría sola ahora."

Rick no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su amigo hablarle duramente así que se le quedo viendo por un largo rato y finalmente bajo la mirada.

Era duro pero cierto, si el hubiera estado ahí hubiera muerto por mano de Kyle o por mano de Khyron y ahora Lisa, su Lisa, con quien había pasado momentos muy felices y encontrado por fin su paz interior, estaría sola.

"Supongo que tienes razón, " Rick dejo la taza de café sobre el escritorio y tomo su chaqueta. " tengo que irme, Max, te veré después."

Iba rumbo a la puerta cuando fue interrumpido.

"¿No se te olvida algo?"

Molesto, Rick regreso a su escritorio, acceso a su cuenta de correo electrónico, envió su acuse de recibo y aceptación para el evento de Señorita Macross con apenas las palabras necesarias para que fuera entendido y luego, sin mirar a su compañero, escapo, literalmente, de su oficina.

El calor lo recibió apenas hubo pisado el TARMAC de la base, los técnicos revisaban equipos de combate con una estoica postura hacia el calor; todos sudaban pero parecían tan ocupados que el sudor era una molestia secundaria.

Algunos veritechs permanecían estacionados bajo el edificio de tres pisos y eran reabastecidos por dos camiones tanque mientras eran revisados por grupos de mecánicos atareados en la tarea de ponerlos a punto para la siguiente patrulla.

Los veritech, ninguno perteneciente al escuadrón de Rick, estaban rasguñados, manchados de hollín y, en algunos casos, sangre seca que nadie había tenido tiempo de limpiar, pero el mas dramático era, sin embargo, el más cercano a la derecha pues donde debería haber estado la cabina había un amasijo de metal retorcido que para gusto de Rick no era otra cosa que el resultado de un buen golpe mientras el aparato estaba en modo Battloid.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que el piloto había muerto prensado.

Los Zentradi eran buenos peleando y a medida que pasaban los meses y los años se hacían más diestros en el combate contra los Battloid.

Rick había visto Zentradis armados con enormes dagas que habían adherido a sus fusiles como bayonetas y con las cuales buscaban la cabina para partir en dos a su ocupante para luego robar el veritech y usarlo en misiones de infiltración.

Un año terrible, esa era la impresión del líder del escuadrón Skull, y para apoyar tal opinión bastaba ver las requisiciones de personal que no había aun firmado.

En los últimos dos meses había perdido veinte hombres, todos excelentes pilotos, todos ellos padres de familia y con hijos, todos ellos muertos o terriblemente heridos.

Tal parecía, a saber de Rick, que la guerra se había recrudecido y que los Zentradi habían agarrado un segundo aire y que el encanto de la cultura microniana se estaba debilitando.

El no creía que fuera a mejorar, de hecho, esperaba lo peor.

Exedore había sido muy enfático al decir que los Zentran y las Meltran podían ser re-educados pero que no abandonarían sus costumbres bélicas mientras hubiera una guerra pues su instinto los arrastraría al conflicto irremediablemente dada su naturaleza competitiva.

Y si a esa ecuación le sumaba un caudillo carismático como Khyron, una promesa de restauración como el volver a formar parte de una gran elite militar y un trofeo como el SDF-1 el resultado eran muchos muertos en ambos bandos y una interminable y abrumadora carga emocional que terminaba por agotarte y negarte la visión de cualquier futuro mas allá del siguiente minuto.

Nadie tenía la seguridad de saber si volverías a casa, ni siquiera el mejor piloto de la RDF.

Pero nadie daba un paso atrás, nadie podía simplemente decir que abandonaría la lucha para vivir tranquilo y en paz porque no había lugar donde escapar, tarde o temprano, aquí o allá las terribles garras de la muerte y la destrucción se cerrarían sobre ti y sobre todo aquello que amabas.

La muerte de Min May, hacia casi un año había empeorado las cosas, su música seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en los Zentradi pero ahora que no estaba su presencia se empezaba a perder en medio de otras noticias y personalidades pasando casi, a la fama queda de la artista que se fue.

Y ahora, esto, un concurso de Señorita Macross, probablemente dirigido a buscar a un sustituto, otra sirena que aletargara a los Zentran para que volvieran a ser las ovejitas en que se habían convertido.

Rick no creía que fuera a funcionar.

"Tranquilo, Rick, es solo un maldito festival." se dijo en voz alta pero el efecto relajante que esperaba al oír su voz nunca llego pues la pieza clave de la solicitud resonaba en su cabeza. " en el que yo tengo que ser juez..."

El sonido de su celular sonando lo sobresalto pero agradeció este hecho al ver que solo una persona en el universo lo podría confortar; y era ella quien llamaba.

"Lisa," dijo Rick.

"Hola, " ella sonó alegre pero ocupada" voy hacia el Prometeus, recuerda la junta con el Almirante, ¿como va tu día?"

"Horrible, " dijo el, enfilando hacia el estacionamiento.

Hubo un momento de silencio apenas perceptible pero que tenia significado para Rick.

"la solicitud de ser juez en Miss Macross..."

Un mueca.

" Es obsceno." se quejo Rick.

"No, no lo es, somos personalidades y hemos sido requeridos." ella hizo una pausa y por los sonidos de fondo Rick entendió que ella estaba abordando su automóvil " así de simple…"

"No pareces muy molesta por eso." Apunto el piloto, suspicazmente. " ya aceptaste."

"¿Leíste la solicitud?" pregunto Lisa encendiendo el motor de su Chevrolet Malibu y se ajusto el cinturón de seguridad con un movimiento diestro de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono celular. " es lo que yo llamo una invitación meramente formal, es decir, te la envían pero estas requerido aunque digas que no, así que tómalo con filosofía."

El comandante del escuadrón Skull hizo una mueca.

Lisa no vio esto pues se hallaba a mas de treinta kilómetros de distancia pero lo conocía tan bien que pudo imaginarlo, puños apretados mientras mascullaba palabras muy por debajo del nivel de captura del micrófono del celular.

"Deja de mascullar." Dijo acelerando para salir del cajón de estacionamiento.

"Pero…" intento objetar Rick.

"Te amo, ¿sabias? " lo interrumpió Lisa con voz suave , esperando que el cambio de tema ayudara a relajar al piloto consciente de que aquellas palabras eran ahora como un talismán entre ellos que solía disipar cualquier nubarrón sobre su relación, era mágico y a la vez aterrador pues la falta de estas palabras durante el día la angustiaba e impedía que su concentración llegase; el estaba consciente de su inseguridad por lo que siempre tomaba cartas en el asunto y demostraba sus sentimientos abundantemente pero sin llegar a, decía el, aburrirla. "Te amo pase lo que pase."

Por eso esta vez Lisa quiso regresarle el favor y pensó, acertadamente, que seria suficiente como para cambiarle el ánimo un poco, después de todo, ella no había recibido la invitación sonriendo de alegría.

Para su satisfacción lo escucho suspirar.

"Espero que ya termine el día para poderte abrazar…odio ir a la cama sola…"

La invitación hizo que el piloto sonriera levemente

"Después de la junta te invito a cenar."

Ahora el Malibu de Lisa Hayes estaba subiendo por la rampa rumbo a la calle.

"Suena bien pues no tenemos nada en casa." Dijo ella pensativamente haciendo una nota mental para ir al supermercado al día siguiente y comprar víveres, odiaba la comida congelada y tener el refrigerador vacio pero el trabajo había sido demandante y ya nadie se ocupada de limpiar la casa de Rick para abastecer la nevera, ahora que vivían juntos ambos se ocupaban de mantener el lugar cómodo y, bueno, casi siempre con suficiente comida para sobrevivir un día libre.

"Nada de cocinar hoy, " el piloto sacudió la cabeza. " Es noche de comida mexicana."

"Que romántico," Lisa no pudo evitar reír un poco al tomar a la derecha en la avenida . " Nada dice te amo como un platillo de enchiladas y flautas con guacamole."

"No olvides los sopes. " apunto Rick y sonó hambriento.

"Esta bien, galán."

"Te veré en el Prometeus y…." una pausa. "y aunque ya firme la maldita invitación aun no estoy conforme con esta estupidez de Señorita Macross."

"Yo hare que lo olvides, Rick…solo espera a que lleguemos a casa." prometió Lisa y luego colgó.

Rick regreso el teléfono al bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta y saco las llaves de su camioneta.

¿Había escuchado algo raro en el tono de voz de Lisa?

¿Un pequeño dejo de ansiedad tal vez?.

Rick se preciaba de conocer a Lisa a la perfección era por eso que sabía que debajo de toda esa cotidiana felicidad en su voz había algo que la estaba inquietando y no era cualquier cosa pues habitualmente había algo que la hacia estar inquieta y ¿Cómo no? Si era la encargada de las operaciones de defensa de Ciudad Macross, no, no era nada del trabajo pues ya se lo hubiera dicho.

Algo inquietaba a Lisa.

Su teléfono empezó a repiquetear.

Era una alerta que el mismo había activado para que le recordara de la junta –la misteriosa junta –a la que el Almirante había convocado de improviso y por medio de un telefonema a las 4 de la mañana nada menos.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para llamarles a tales horas?, es decir, no había ninguna emergencia (por lo menos inmediata) que justificara tal reunión así que el misterio crecía, de hecho, Rick se sentía …(_el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con Lisa se filtro en sus pensamientos_)… como aquella vez en que los habían reunido para (¿_Qué podrá ser?)_ ir en misión de rescate del satélite factoría _(¿estará enferma_?).

Rick encendió la camioneta con un gesto malhumorado y la saco del estacionamiento a más velocidad de lo que estaba permitido pero no le importo, simplemente deseaba ya terminar con sus deberes para preguntarle a Lisa que estaba pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robotech**

**The Path of the Warrior**

Cuentas por Cobrar

Por Vick Peña

Capitulo 3

Orbita Alta.

Lord Breetai estudio la imagen en la pantalla con la mirada experta que solo una vida en perpetuo combate te podría dar.

La pantalla mostraba un vehículo Scout Zentradi siendo remolcado por dos Regults algunos cientos de kilómetros por encima de la superficie del satélite natural de la Tierra.

"¿Dices que fue encontrado a la deriva?"

El oficial Zentradi a su derecha asintió.

"Si, milord, " asevero " la patrulla de orbita alta detecto su señal automática de posicionamiento después de que hizo un fold precario en los linderos de la órbita del planeta rojo."

"¿Fold Precario?" pregunto Breetai con curiosidad.

"no toda la nave se materializo. " explico Dengar con eficiencia, " los motores de fold se desvanecieron juntos con los sistemas de propulsión sub-luminica...en pocas palabras, eso ya no volaría mas que por el momentum del salto."

Breetai cruzo los brazos en actitud de desconfianza.

"Dame un primer plano de la nave."

El oficial hizo lo ordenado y lo que ambos vieron fue una imagen del costado de la nave muy cerca del escudo de armas de los Zentradi.

Este último estaba surcado por tres líneas perpendiculares que asemejaban exactamente lo que eran: rasguños.

Las líneas recorrían desde el escudo hasta el final de los impulsores principales lo cual sin duda los habría dañado lo suficiente para dejar la nave a la merced de sus atacantes...era eso lo que a Breetai le incomodaba.

Fue su oficial, sin embargo, quien expreso sus pensamientos.

"Parecen marcas de un Invid."

Breetai asintió lentamente y, sentándose en su sillón de comando, dijo.

"Traigan a la Teniente Ameban."

Mientras esta arribaba al puente, Breetai cavilo las posibilidades de que aquello fuera en verdad un ataque Invid, si así hubiera sido, aquel Scout no estaría en tan buen estado pues era bien sabido que los Invid no dejaban sobrevivientes.

¿Un Invid solitario?, imposible pensarlo pues ellos atacaban en enjambres, la única que podía arrojar una luz sobre aquel asunto ya que Exedore no se encontraba a bordo era la Meltran que acababa de ser asignada a su tripulación.

Ameban era una Meltran de aproximadamente la edad de Miriya e igualmente diestra en combate pero aun y cuando era mortal al mando de su Quadrono lo era aun mas en materia de tácticas de Guerra ya que había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la tutela de Azonia, había sido una suerte que ella hubiese elegido pelear contra Dolza y no contra ellos.

Ameban era además, una experta en razas enemigas, lo cual la convertía en la candidata perfecta para la investigación que Breetai planeaba llevar a cabo.

Al entrar al puente más de una mirada masculina se poso sobre ella y como no si aquella mujer de finas facciones y largo cabello rubio podría haber ganado un concurso de belleza con facilidad.

La mujer iba vestida con un uniforme rojo y una capa azul con un pequeño cambio en la moda pues en lugar de ser holgado como los típicos uniformes Zentradi este algo ajustado y resaltaba su figura para beneplácito de quienes la observaran.

"Lord Breetai" ella saludo militarmente.

"Teniente Ameban," dijo Breetai a modo de saludo." ¿Cual fue la ultima posición conocida de la flota Invid?"

"La flota del Regente fue vista últimamente en el confín opuesto de la galaxia." Respondió en el acto. "La Séptima Fortaleza tipo Gorg-Bodoloza confirmó su presencia hace seiscientos mil ciclos."

"¿Y la Regis?"

Otros tres segundos bastaron para darle la respuesta.

"La flota de la Regis no ha sido vista desde su separación del enjambre principal de Optera, aunque se sospecha que han colonizado un mundo en el centro de la galaxia, muy cerca del agujero negro de Yer-Telmer en espacio Haydonita."

"Eso es muy lejos de nuestra posición actual." Dijo Breetai, mas para el que para sus interlocutores " y sin embargo, Teniente Ameban, ¿Cuál sería su opinión sobre las marcas en ese Scout?"

Ameban vio la imagen en la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo.

"Parece que una tropa de choque Invid le dio un buen golpe." Dijo extrañada. "eso es grave, señor."

"¿Hay sobrevivientes? " pregunto Breetai.

El oficial, cuyo nombre era Dengar asintió.

"Dos T'sentrati. " declaro. "están en muy mal estado. "

Breetai no estaba nada contento.

"¿De que regimiento es ese Scout?"

"La marca es del noveno regimiento mecanizado…asignado al satélite factoría Robotech."

"El cual esta ahora en orbita sobre el planeta de los Micronianos." Acoto Ameban. "eso explicaría el porque el Scout llego hasta aquí, el sistema automático de regreso debió de haberlos traído."

"¿Con los impulsores dañados?" Objetó Dengar. "¡Son mas de dos pársec!"

"Veo tu punto, Dengar y sin embargo, aquí están." Declaro Ameban dando en el clavo.

"Navegante" llamo Breetai. "establezca curso de intercepción, iremos a recoger al Scout y a los Zentradi, solo ellos nos pueden informar que les ha pasado."

"Si, mí lord" confirmo el navegante desde su puesto y al momento, empezó la secuencia de mandos que hizo que el Nupetiet-Vergitz activara sus impulsores y enfilara hacia la Luna.

"Informe al Almirante Global. " Breetai se reclino en su asiento. "Teniente Ameban, manténgase cerca, usted estará a cargo de la investigación."

"Si, señor."

"Sargento Dengar, usted la asistirá. "

Dengar se removió incómodo pues a pesar de tener ya algún tiempo en contacto con los micronianos aun no podía dejar de sentir algo de nerviosismo cerca de las Meltran, especialmente de Ameban, a quien había evitado constantemente en los pasillos, en el comedor y en cualquier lugar que ella estuviera…había algo en ella que lo ponía nervioso, especialmente cuando lo miraba fijamente…como en aquel momento.

Dengar, que había sobrevivido a mil batallas, se quedaba petrificado cuando ella lo miraba.

"¿Sargento?" Breetai le lanzo una mirada dura.

"Eh… Al momento, Lord Breetai." El se puso en posición de firmes sintiendo como empezaba a sudar.

"Vayamos a la sala de enfermería, Sargento, debemos preparar al doctor para lo que va a recibir."

"Si, Señora." El la siguió fuera del puente, claramente cohibido.

El Nupetiet-vergitz de Breetai entro en orbita lunar treinta y dos minutos después de abandonar la Tierra y empezó una lenta travesía hacia el lado oscuro donde ya era esperado por los Regult y la misteriosa nave que arrastraban.

Como si fue a un pez dispuesto a engullir una presa, la nave comando de Breetai se cernió sobre los Regult y los admitió en uno de los hangares frontales donde ya estaba reunida toda una multitud de Zentradi y una sola Meltran.

Dengar, a la izquierda de Ameban y ahora un poco más en control de sí mismo fue el primero en adelantarse cuando los Regult hicieron su aterrizaje y depositaron al maltrecho Scout frente a ellos.

Arma en mano, aunque probablemente no la usaría, avanzó hacia la cerrada puerta hermética y acciono los mecanismos de emergencia para poder abrirla, la puerta reaccionó con un silbido de aire al igualarse las presiones y luego desapareció en la pared con un rápido movimiento hacia arriba.

El doctor, un gordo Zentran cuyas facciones indicaban que era muy amigo del whiskey, caminó hasta la puerta y echo un vistazo con aire clínico y luego dio un paso adentro.

A juzgar por las marcas de sangre visible en el pobremente iluminado interior, no habría mucho que encontrar.

Dengar subió tras de él pese a que el medico le había hecho un par de señas para que no lo hiciera, adentro, pudo ver como el gordo Zentran se inclinaba sobre el que debía ser el piloto del scout, el cual tenia un enorme hoyo donde debía estar su rostro, probablemente causado cuando el tablero frente a el exploto.

El otro piloto, el de la derecha, estaba tumbado sobre el panel de instrumentos el cual estaba tan machado de sangre que Dengar pensó que estaba muerto, sin embargo, un leve quejido del herido le indicó que no era así, pero que lo seria si no recibía atención medica inmediatamente.

El doctor, ahora enfocando toda su atención en este último, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un diminuto escáner que movió en círculos sobre la espalda del guerrero caído.

"Este está vivo, condición critica…" apuntó en introspección. " Soldado, haga que vengan dos de mis asistentes, si no lo metemos al estabilizador no podrá dar mucho informe…su cerebro…" una pausa para leer su escáner " esta deteriorado pero servirá para una reconstrucción solo y si lo ponemos en animación suspendida en menos de tres minutos."

Dengar llamo a voces a los asistentes del doctor y estos entraron al momento.

Mientras ellos hacían las maniobras para llevarse al herido, el doctor pasó al otro, al que estaba sentado en la sección de comunicaciones.

Contrario al otro, este parecía estar intacto, sin ninguna herida visible más que un golpe que había abollado el casco ocasionándole una herida en el pómulo derecho manchando su rostro de sangre

El soldado estaba sentado en su lugar con los brazos colgando a los costados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

El doctor usó su escáner y luego miro a Dengar. " Este solo tiene una contusión…vivirá,"

"¿Llamó a sus asistentes?" pregunto Dengar, solícito.

"No es necesario" el doctor buscó en otro de sus bolsillos y saco una jeringa hipodérmica llena de un liquido ambarino que inyectó en el cuello del herido. " esto lo despertará"

Y así fue, sea lo que fuere que el doctor había inyectado en el hombre, este se sacudió como si le hubieran echado agua fría, sus manos se movieron espasmódicamente por algunos segundos y hasta que la conciencia regreso a el.

El soldado intentó levantarse rápidamente, como impulsado por un recuerdo urgente y de suma importancia, pero fue retenido en su lugar por los fuertes brazos del doctor, quien lo sacudió un poco obteniendo la atención de este.

"Estas a salvo. " dijo en Zentradi, con voz segura.

"¿donde estoy?"

Dengar le hizo una seña rápida e imperceptible para el herido, para que no le dijera donde estaba, no estaban seguros de que el soldado entendiera donde se hallaba y mucho menos que los Zentran junto a él eran enemigos de los maestros de la Robotecnia.

El doctor entendió el mensaje,

"Estas entre amigos. " declaró. " tu Scout fue atacado y tus dos compañeros no fueron tan afortunados como tú."

"Estábamos en patrulla, " dijo el soldado. " de pronto, un enjambre invid…"

"Tranquilo, soldado. " ordenó el doctor al ver que este empezaba a agitarse. " todo a su tiempo, ¿puedes decirnos tu nomenclatura?"

"soy el Teniente Emebar, tercero al mando de Lord Ender, en camino rumbo al satélite factoría."

"fuiste interceptado por un Nupetiet-Vergitz de comando, no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo el medico y eso lo tranquilizo inmediatamente. "no estas en capacidad de realizar tus funciones así que es la orden que se someta a mi diagnóstico y revisión."

El Teniente Emebar asintió levemente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Le daré un analgésico, " el médico se volvió hacia Dengar. " llévelo a la enfermería de inmediato y aíslelo hasta que tenga un diagnóstico." Dicho esto procedió a inyectar el medicamento en el brazo del herido, después de sacarlo de otro de sus bolsillos.

Dengar ayudo a Emebar a levantarse y lo encaminó a la puerta, pero fue detenido antes de que llegasen a ella.

"Y, Dengar, haga el favor de que _el_ Teniente Ameban de el reporte de lo sucedido."

Una Meltran entre ellos habría hecho sospechar al recién llegado, así que Dengar asomó la cabeza primero y dio la orden, Ameban salió del lugar rápidamente y a tiempo para que el herido no la viera, de todas formas élno le hubiera puesto atención, pues el analgésico que le habían administrado lo había mareado al grado de ocupar la ayuda de Dengar para caminar.

Una vez en la enfermería fue puesto en un cubículo apartado y resguardado de la vista de los demás por un par de mamparas corredizas de color opaco, además de un mal encarado guardia que indicaba que nadie debía acercarse.

Emebar no era un prisionero, por supuesto que no, pero era necesario el indicarle donde estaba y cual era la situación o de lo contrario podía actuar de manera que le acarrearía la muerte y eso no podía permitirse, no sin antes saber que había pasado.

Breetai recibió al doctor y a Dengar en su cuarto privado en el cual ya estaba Ameban.

"La Teniente Ameban me ha informado que hay un soldado en condiciones operativas." Aseveró Breetai con aire desconfiado. " quiero que me de un informe lo más pronto posible."

"Si, milord, " asintió Dengar pero el doctor tenia una idea diferente y lo hizo patente aclarando su garganta.

"Doctor, ¿tiene algo que decir?"

"Si, " el gordo Zentran acarició su barbilla pensativamente. "no olvidemos donde nos encontramos y las circunstancias, señor. "

"Aclare eso, " pidió Breetai cruzando sus brazos.

"El soldado esta confundido por el golpe pero al recuperarse, sus recuerdos regresarán íntegros y podrá decirle quien lo atacó y cómo es que llegaron aquí, pero también recordará que ahora somos el enemigo."

"El doctor tiene razón, señor." Ameban dio un paso hacia el medico. " debemos investigar primero en los archivos del computador del Scout, ellos nos dirán todo lo referente a su destino y ubicación durante el ataque."

"Mientras tanto yo podré sondear al otro soldado para ver que podemos esperar de él."

Breetai emitió un corto suspiro que denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo. " Es solo un Zentran" objeto. " dudo mucho que pueda representar un problema."

"Tal vez ,señor. " asintió la Meltran de cabello rubio sin notar como Dengar no apartaba los ojos de ella. " pero es mejor no correr riesgos, "

"Tomaré eso como su consejo experto."

"Gracias, milord."

"Lord Breetai…debemos mantener al herido en cautiverio y aislado todo el tiempo posible."

"¿es ese su consejo médico, doctor?"

"Me temo que así es, comandante."

Breetai caviló por un segundo la cuestión . " Esta bien, Doctor, usted podrá sondear al soldado mientras la Teniente Ameban descarga la información en la computadora del Scout y luego yo hablare con el."

"Una cosa mas. " pidió Ameban. " no podemos acercarnos a la Tierra hasta saber que es exactamente lo que pasó."

"Teniente, ¿de que habla?"

"Los invid son muy astutos, señor, " declaro ella, " Esos Zentran deberían estar muertos pero no lo están, así que eso me hace pensar que hay gato encerrado."

Breetai asintió, eso era cierto, bajo circunstancias normales el Scout y los Zentran estarían destruidos y sin embargo estaban ahí.

¿Podía ser que los Invid supieran que en ese sistema solar estaba el SDF-1?

El Comandante con la placa de acero en el rostro esperaba que no fuera así y entendía el porque de la petición de la Teniente; si el Invid estaba monitoreando la posición del Scout era mejor no tenerla siquiera cerca de la Matriz de Protocultura del SDF-1

"Las obras de construcción de la base Aluce en la Luna…" empezó Breetai. " ¿Cuál es su estatus?"

Dengar se encogió de hombros. " hay diversos equipos excavando en la Luna pero nada mas."

"¿hay alguna caverna lo suficientemente grande para ocultar la nave?"

Dengar y Ameban intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, era claro lo que el comandante quería hacer…la roca solida de la Luna de la Tierra seria un aislante perfecto contra los transmisores Invid en caso de que hubiera alguno.

"Creo que la hay, señor." Apunto Dengar.

"Colóquenos ahí pero antes mande una señal que indique que el Scout fue destruido y mande un informe al Almirante Global para que este enterado."

"Enseguida señor." Dengar saludo militarmente y luego se fue.

"Esto parece el principio de algo interesante." Comento Ameban siguiendo con la vista a Dengar mientras este salía de la habitación.

"Me alegra que le parezca interesante, Teniente." Breetai se sentó en un cómodo sillón al fondo de su habitación y sonrió " asegúrese que el sargento haga su trabajo pero no lo interrumpa demasiado, parece muy interesado en su presencia."

Ameban se removió incomoda. "No lo había notado." Pero mentía.

"Tomare su palabra sin contradecirla, " apuntó Breetai sonriente, " déjeme descansar ahora, pero infórmeme cuando arribemos a nuestro destino,"


	4. Chapter 4

Héroes de Cartón

Rick se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en el respaldo de la silla que había elegido para si en la sala de juntas en la que ya estaba una muy ocupada Claudia Grant que no dejaba de hablar por teléfono celular y en cuyo rostro se mostraba la más terrible de las preocupaciones.

Eso estuvo a punto de capturar la atención de Rick, ¿Qué se suponía que podía tener a la siempre-en-control Claudia Grant tan preocupada? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que Lisa no había llegado, hecho que le condujo a otro igualmente preocupante, no había visto su automóvil en el estacionamiento.

Rick se sentó y miro a ambos lados buscando la bolsa de mano de Lisa u otro objeto que le hiciera saber que ya había llegado mas no encontró ninguno.

Eso lo puso más nervioso.

El Almirante eligió el preciso momento en que iba a tomar el celular para hacer su aparición así que lo regreso al bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levanto.

-Por favor, Rick, toma asiento.- Dijo el Almirante con voz ronca. - ¿no ha llegado Lisa?-.

-Está entrando al estacionamiento.- Señalo Claudia despegando su teléfono celular de su oído por un momento.

El hombre más importante de la flota de la Tierra asintió mientras tomaba su lugar.

-No es común que la Comandante Hayes llegue tarde.- Apunto Global pero no parecía molesto sino pensativo. -¿Cómo van las cosas, Rick?, supe que compraron una casa en Montserrat Hills, bonito lugar.-

El piloto sonrió.

-Así es, Almirante.- Rick se acomodo en su silla momentáneamente distraído de su preocupación por Lisa, de hecho, esperaba que su plática sobre ellos la hiciera aparecer como por arte de magia. -No es la gran cosa…-

El Almirante lo miro solemnemente.

-Un hogar siempre es una gran cosa, muchacho.- Asevero. - mi esposa hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo, si estuviera viva.-

Era de lo más extraño escuchar al Almirante hablar de su esposa, de hecho, Rick hizo un rápido conteo de las veces que había escuchado algo sobre la vida personal del Almirante de su propia voz y la cuenta no subió mas allá de dos, siendo esta ocasión la ultima de la lista.

Claudia interrumpió la conversación cerrando su celular con un sonoro -flap- para luego depositarlo en la mesa con aire abatido, después tomo su agenda y escribió en ella furiosamente para luego tomar un lugar a la derecha de Henry Global.

Su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, ella, también, estaba preocupada por algo, a juzgar de sus facciones, de enorme importancia.

-Claudia, -llamo el Almirante con voz calmada. - ¿Algún problema?-

Ella le lanzo una mirada que Rick no pudo descifrar pero esta solo duro una fracción de segundo para luego ser reemplazada por una más profesional, era como su hubieran cambiado de personas y ahora estuviera ahí una versión fría de la que estaba hacia apenas un segundo.

-No he logrado realizar las reuniones que esperaba, señor. -Dijo y en su voz no hubo ninguna traza de preocupación, solo de eficiencia. -esperare a que los informes lleguen por correo electrónico el día de mañana.-

Henry asintió, complacido. -Bien, no debes apresurarte.-

Otra fugaz mirada hacia el estratega.

-Si, señor.-

Lisa apareció en la puerta, apresurada.

-Lamento la tardanza, - se excuso, tomando rápidamente un lugar junto a Rick, quien la siguió con la mirada con gran curiosidad. - el tráfico estaba insoportable.-

Global se limito a recargarse en su silla y aclarar su garganta.

-Podemos comenzar.-

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad, no era común una reunión sin Exedore, el Doctor Lang y los oficiales de alto mando.

-¿Solo somos nosotros?- se extraño Lisa.

-Me temo que la información que tengo que revelarles no puede ser escuchada por otras personas más que las que van a estar incluidas en esta misión. -

-¿Qué pasa, Almirante?-

Henry no hablo, sino que le hizo una seña a Claudia para que fuera ella quien expusiera el tema.

-¿Por qué no está Exedore y los demás aquí?- quiso saber Rick, cauteloso, - ¿Qué sucede?-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que la información que les haremos saber sea escuchada por personas con algún vinculo con los Zentradi, esta es una situación en la que solo el personal terrestre seleccionado será enterado…y esos oficiales somos solo nosotros por las razones que entenderán mas tarde.-

Lisa se puso tensa.

-Según nuestros datos, -empezó Claudia activando una pantalla holográfica en la que la actividad Zentradi estaba diagramada en una clara subida. -Las fuerzas Zentradi se han estado reuniendo y reagrupando en escala exponencial desde que Min May murió…-

Esto no está pasando, se dijo Rick, no pueden estar asignando toda la culpa a ese hecho, es ridículamente estúpido, los Zentradi eran guerreros y por eso estaban regresando a su costumbres…¿Qué estaba pasando?

-…según nuestros estudios, los ataques son cada vez más intensos y cruentos…eso nos lleva a pensar que gran ataque se avecina, -

En la pantalla se sucedían imágenes de ciudades destruidas por los recientes ataques en las que eran fácilmente apreciables los heridos y la gran y cruenta destrucción generada por los soldados enemigos sobre inocentes sin siquiera importarles que estuvieran indefensos.

-Las imágenes, - continuo Claudia con gran pesar, - son más que obvias…no tenemos control alguno sobre esta situación y para hacerlo peor, hemos detectado naves comando siendo alzadas hacia la atmosfera desde puntos donde pensábamos no existía actividad así que si, podemos esperar un gran ataque…-

-Podemos defendernos…- exclamo Rick, molesto. - lo hemos hecho, esas naves han sido abatidas con facilidad-

-Tu declaración es correcta. - accedió Gloval. - podemos defendernos pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo antes de caer?, lo importante no es cuantas naves derribamos sino que tan rápido las están reparando-

-Las fuerzas de defensa…- clamo Rick, positivamente iracundo.

-….están conformadas por hombres cansados o novatos…enfrentémoslo, solo algunos combatientes son suficientemente veteranos como para resistir y si ellos caen…caeremos todos…-

-Cielos, me gustaría que Jack Baker o Roy Fokker los escuchara.- El piloto del Skull-1 le dio un golpe a la mesa y se levanto, ignorando las llamadas de Lisa para calmarse. -¡esto es ridículo!…-

-Eso fue lo que dijeron cuando construimos al SDF-1, - declaro Gloval alzando la voz a la par de Rick, - dijeron que nunca nos encontrarían…que nunca llegarían aquí a reclamar la nave y míranos…sobrevivientes de una guerra que no debió ser..Ahora, Comandante Hunter, siéntese y ponga atención.-

La reprimenda tan duramente dicha hizo su efecto, Rick se dejo caer en su asiento con aire abatido y malhumorado.

-El SDF-1 es nuestra única oportunidad, los Zentradi le temen…-

-Pero es una pila de herrumbre…- escupió Rick, sin mirarlos.

-Que hemos estado reparando.- Puntualizo Claudia.

Lisa miro a Claudia a los ojos y luego a Global. -¿Están reparando el SDF-1?- Pregunto, acariciando la mano de Rick para que se calmase. -¿para hacerlo un blanco ideal?-

Claudia negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabrá de las reparaciones…- dijo y mostro un itinerario que llamo poderosamente la atención de Lisa. - …todo está planeado para parecer…-

-…Mejorar estéticas para el concurso de Señorita Macross…- Lisa se llevo las manos la boca. -…Eso es lo que han estado haciendo desde hace meses, ¿no es cierto? Preparar todo para el concurso para enmascarar los trabajos…-

La imagen de andamios alrededor del SDF-1 y gente trabajando en pintura y otras mejoras llego hasta la mente de Lisa, si, en efecto, la imponente nave estaba siendo remozada estéticamente pero ella nunca pensó que la maniobra había sido tan profunda en intención.

Ella recordaba haber rechazado el plan de remozamiento del SDF-1 argumentando que eso haría al enemigo pensar que estaba siendo reparado pero el Almirante le había dicho que un poco de pintura no atraería a nadie.

Los andamios llegaron y se instalaron por pequeñas secciones, primero en el Prometeus donde se cambiaron placas de metal corroídas, torretas de cañones que ya no funcionaban, elevadores de aviones que estaban en mal estado y finalmente se había pintado completamente, en si, las mejoras de mantenimiento habían sido buenas y habían hecho al Prometeus un resucitado navío de guerra.

El Daedalous por su parte y de acuerdo al horario establecido, había solo recibido pequeños ajustes en sus sistemas de control y se habían cambiado las puertas de desembarco.

El cuerpo del SDF-1 solo había recibido mejoras en sus componentes ya demasiado gastados por la estadía en el lago y pintura, nada mas, de hecho, Lisa estaba mas que complacida el día que limpiaron el gigantesco ventanal frente al puente.

Y, ahora, mientras estaba en esa junta recordó que los andamios y las obras estaban en los cañones principales, tratando de regresarlos a su original esplendor.

-No hay suficiente personal calificado.- objetó Lisa pues ella sabía muy bien que los equipos de Lang no podían darse abasto en las reparaciones menores, amén de las que pondrían al SDF-1 de regreso a la acción. -¿Cómo han hecho esto tan rápido…?-

-Contamos con ayuda externa y el Satélite Factoría ha acelerado las cosas…- esta vez fue Gloval el que hablo.—y en cuanto a su selección como jueces del concurso...-

-Puede contar con nosotros, ¿no es verdad, Rick?-

El piloto simplemente asintió.

-Hemos ideado el concurso de Señorita Macross para intentar regresar la atención de los Zentradi a nuestra cultura.- Explico Claudia, - las celebraciones del armisticio y el concurso pueden servir para controlar la situación, claro, si la ganadora puede lograr lo que Min May hizo.-

Rick estaba a punto de lanzar espuma por la boca…¿Sustituir a Min May?, impulsar a una nueva sirena para que convirtiera a los Zentradi en lindos bobos de 18 metros de altura…¡Que lindo!, ¿Por qué no simplemente contrataban a una actriz para que la personificara?.

-Agradecemos que hayan enviado su acuse de recibo para el concurso, ustedes dos conocieron a Min May más que nadie así que serán pieza clave en el proceso de selección.-

Lisa y Rick evitaron mirarse, más bien se removieron incómodos en sus sillas sin decir una palabra.

Claudia continúo.

-La lista de participantes ya fue enviada a sus correos electrónicos, en ella encontrarán los historiales y fotografías, pueden empezar a verlas porque tendrán que ir al casting mañana mismo.-

-Esto es insano.-

-Esto es una guerra, Comandante Hunter…y no siempre las guerras se ganan con un veritech y mucha pericia a los controles.- Comento Gloval.

-Asi es, Señor, - retomo Claudia, - al mismo tiempo, la mejoras estéticas servirán para las celebraciones del armisticio, los diarios y noticieros están anunciando las mejoras poniendo muy en claro que solo son mejoras estéticas.-

-Pan y circo.- Musito Rick recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa.-¿Por qué no lanzamos palomas blancas de la paz e invitamos a Khyron y sus hombres para que bailen como los mosquetero de Shrek?, eso también ayudaria-

Gloval suspiro, impaciente.

-La orden es: - dijo solemnemente, - revisaran los expedientes, asistirán al casting el día de mañana y servirán de jueces el día del evento dentro de veinte días, deberán elegir a las mejores candidatas para reemplazar a Min May, además, la Teniente Comandante Grant ha agendado un vuelo para pasado mañana a las 0400, un avión de la marina estará listo para recogernos en el campo de vuelo donde el Capitán Hunter y dos de sus hombres más confiables nos servirán de escolta.-

-¿Puedo seleccionarlos, señor?-

-Me temo que tu opción sería Max y Miriya lo cual no aceptaría, como tu sabes ella es Zentradi.-

Rick hizo un gesto de rabia.

-¡Por favor, Almirante!- ladró –¡esto es ridículo!-

El Almirante Henry Gloval se levanto de su asiento y apoyo sus puños sobre la mesa clavando en Rick una dura mirada que conllevaba todos la autoridad que le había sido conferida.

Asi se mantuvo por un par de segundos en los cuales Rick intento mirarlo fijamente pero no lo consiguió del todo.

-Comandante Hunter ha recibido una orden directa de su oficial al mando, ¿aceptara y ejecutara esa orden?-

Como el aludido se quedó en silencio Gloval centro su atención en Claudia.

-Busca un reemplazo para el Comandante Hunter…-

-Un momento, señor. - el piloto se levanto de su asiento y saludó militarmente. - cumpliré la orden, señor.- Espetó con formalidad pero con ira retenida.

Gloval asintió levemente y se retiro hasta la ventana más cercana.

-La junta ha terminado, pueden retirarse pero no tú Rick, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo -fue lo último que dijo y luego se sumió en un silencio meditativo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le susurró Lisa en voz baja cuando paso junto a él en camino a la puerta.

Claudia simplemente lo ignoro.

Cuando estuvieron solos el Almirante se quitó la gorra y se aliso el cabello, luego, sin dejar de sostener la pipa entre sus labios camino hasta una pequeña cantina donde sirvió dos raciones de whisky Vat 69 que siempre tenía a la mano en su sala de juntas pues lo relajaba después de tratar asuntos que el llamaba 'La Alternativa del Diablo- como el libro de Forsyte, pues el sabia que decidiera lo que decidiera siempre habría muchos muertos.

Antes que Rick pudiera decir alguna excusa para tomar el vaso este fue sumariamente puesto en sus manos.

-No te culpo.- Fue lo que dijo Gloval sentándose en un sillón al fondo del salón de consejo mientras hacia una seña a Rick para que ocupara el sillón frente a el lo cual hizo de manera cautelosa y un tanto renuente. - Sé lo que Min May significó para ti-

-Permiso para hablar libremente.-

-Rasskazhi mne!- dijo Gloval en ruso y cuyo significado era, literalmente _cuéntame._

Rick no sabía hablar en Ruso así que se encogió de hombros recitando la única frase que se sabía en ese idioma ( y la cual usaba para evadir tales situaciones con el Almirante pues era de todos sabido que de pronto te sorprendía con una o dos frases en su idioma natal)

-Ya nye govoryu po russki.-

Gloval aplaudió complacido.

-Claro, claro, lo sé, No hablas Ruso-

La pequeña estratagema de Gloval dio resultado y de pronto Rick se sintió un poco más relajado.

-Señor, lamento mi arrebato…-empezó a decir.

-…¿Porque queremos usar a alguien que significo mucho para ti como arma para vencer a los Zentradi?- lo interrumpió el Almirante - tienes razón para estar molesto, muchacho.-

-Señor, yo…-

-Ella murió, Rick y debes aceptarlo y ver el futuro…- dijo el Almirante severamente.

El piloto no pudo verle a la cara.

-Se que Lisa y tu son muy felices, todo el mundo lo ve pero no serán completamente felices si no dejas a Min May en tu pasado.-

-Es la forma en que murió, señor, - explico Rick, - no lo merecía.-

-Nadie merece morir así, muchacho.- Opinó Gloval paternalmente. - pero así fue y creo que debes hacer algo al respecto, cierra ese capítulo de tu vida y vive el que tienes hoy…no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?, nosotros somos efímeros y debemos sacar lo mejor del poco tiempo que tenemos.-

-Lo haré, señor.-

Rick bebió su trago de un sorbo y se levanto del asiento que ocupaba, saludo militarmente y se encamino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por el Almirante justo antes de salir.

-Su falta de respeto será añadida a su hoja de servicio como una falta menor, Comandante Hunter, pero si vuelve a repetirse me encargare de que lo encierren un mes en la cárcel militar por faltarle el respeto a su oficial al mando.—dijo desde su asiento.

Rick se puso tenso como un palo y, sin voltear, dijo.

-Si, señor, gracias señor-

El camino al estacionamiento fue rápido pero suficiente para prepararse para el conocido temperamento de su adorada Comandante la Dama de Hielo del Delta-1.

-Muy bien, Rick, -le increpó Lisa, aplaudiendo en falsete, al verlo acercarse a su camioneta. - ¿estás loco?, ¿Qué pretendías?-

El hombre se cruzó de brazos defensivamente.

-Creo que esto es basura, - opinó con sorna, - ¿reparar el SDF-1?, tomaría años hacerlo aun con el satélite factoría y todo el ingenio de Lang, ¡por favor, Lisa!-, ¿ no has tenido suficiente con todas las batallas que hemos librado?-

Lisa suspiro.

-Imagínate a Khyron viendo una imagen del SDF-1 reconstruido, se le haría agua la boca e intentaría venir por el…creo que el Almirante está loco si planea realmente hacer eso.-

-Bien, no escuche tu alternativa, - declaro la mujer del piloto, - ¿Qué propones?-

Rick apretó los dientes, odiaba que Lisa lo confrontara consigo mismo.

-Yo…-

-¿Negociarías con Khyron?-

-Sabes bien que no.-

-Debemos hacer algo definitivo, - Lisa hizo una pausa antes de meterse en los terrenos tabú de su relación pero era necesario. - Min May los controlaba, lo sabes y ahora que no esta es cada vez más difícil hacerlo, - como él se iba a retirar hacia su camioneta ella lo detuvo por el brazo suavemente, - Rick, mírame, -él lo hizo,- yo también creo que es arriesgado pero si el SDF-1 esta reparado y listo para la acción cualquier Zentradi lo pensara antes de venir hacia nosotros….Khyron incluido.-

El piloto suspiro pesadamente y abrazo a Lisa con cariño.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto, - señalo pero no estaba hablando de la milicia, los Zentradi o nada referente a la guerra. - no me quiero sentir culpable por Min May pero todo esto me está matando.-

-¿Te sientes culpable?- pregunto ella correspondiendo al abrazo, -¿La extrañas?-

El hombre vacilo un momento, como rebuscando en su interior la respuesta, al hacerlo encontró aguas turbias en su mente, sentimientos de furia y odio emergían de esas aguas y le nublaban la vista.

Control, se dijo, contrólate ahora mismo…

-Es solo que ella no tenía que morir, -señalo el hombre con voz queda, -no así por lo menos,-

Lisa Hayes asintió, comprendía a Rick en sus sentimientos pues ella misma la tenia, era una pena, se decía con regularidad, que ella hubiera tenido que morir para que ellos estuvieran juntos pero no quería, y no lo haría, dejar a un fantasma interponerse en su camino.

-Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también, -dijo Rick, separándose para verla a los ojos, -y esta estupidez de la reconstrucción del SDF-1 me pone nervioso, más peleas, más oportunidades para que esos malditos te hagan daño…-

-¿No seguirías si yo no estuviera?-

El evito su mirada, - Ya nunca sería el mismo si tu no estuvieras, Lisa, Te amo y no puedo pensar en un mundo en el que tu no estás…es como una de esas pesadillas en las que corres para salvar a alguien y nunca llegas a tiempo.-

-Ven, volvamos a casa, -ofreció ella notando que había personas entrando al estacionamiento y no quería que los vieran así, -iremos en tu camioneta, dejaré mi auto y lo recogeré mañana; en casa todo será diferente.-

Rick recompuso su actitud y medio sonrió tomándola de la mano.

-Iremos a cenar primero, - señaló empezando a caminar hacia la Nissan Armada al fondo del estacionamiento,

-Lo compraremos para llevar y cenaremos sentados en la alfombra viendo ese programa sobre los jóvenes científicos y la mesera y cuando ya estemos relajados revisaremos los expedientes.-

-Ah, si, - Rick seguía deprimido pero luchaba por salir de su estado, no quería que nada manchara los escasos momentos que tenia para estar con Lisa sin usar uniforme y ahora peor que había expresado lo que sentía pero, era la maldita verdad, extrañaba a Min May, le hubiera gustado verla una vez más para pedirle perdón por no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitó, solo así, estaba seguro él, podría cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y disfrutar la que tenia con Lisa a plenitud. - no hay nada como Sheldon y Leonard para poner a uno de buen humor.-

-Yo prefiero a House, - Lisa le siguió el juego posponiendo la plática que tenia pendiente con él y la cual tenía que ver con su reciente visita al Doctor. - aunque claro, nadie mejor que Sandra Bullock como Lisa Hayes en _The Force of Weapons_.-

Eso hizo reír a Rick.

-¿Y tu crees que yo me parezco a Tobey McGuire?- pregunto el piloto con fingida indignación.

-Posiblemente al que vimos en Spiderman -

El uso el control remoto para abrir las puertas de la camioneta y la guio hasta la del copiloto, la abrió y le ayudo a subir caballerosamente.

¿Cuántas veces habían hablado del tema de Min May? Se pregunto Rick mientras daba la vuelta a la camioneta.

Muy pocas y siempre terminaban bromeando sobre estupideces como aquel día, lo que era cierto era que ninguno de los dos quería discutirlo abiertamente pero el sabia que terminarían haciéndolo tarde que temprano.

-Pero no hoy, - se dijo a si mismo en voz alta cuando se sentó en el lugar del conductor.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada, pensaba en tonterías,- Rick le sonrió encendiendo el motor.


	5. Chapter 5

Divas de Papel

Escrita escuchando 'Mascara de Seducción' por Stravaganza.

Si los Zentradi hubieran tenido relación alguna con las mujeres , entonces la expresión 'Khyron es un hijo de puta' hubiera tenido sentido para todos sus subalternos pero para mala suerte de ellos no había nada en el lenguaje Zentran que se asemejara a tal frase pues todos y cada uno de ellos tenían por madre un tubo de ensayo y un cilindro de cristal controlado por computadora por lo que todos se conformaban con llamarlo _'maldito'_ sin embargo, para los pilotos de la RDF Khyron era, en verdad, un hijo de puta hecho y derecho.

El solo ver su armadura de combate era un dolor de cabeza para los pilotos de la RDF, y, aunque su cabeza tenia un precio casi nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo a corta distancia porque Khyron era tan astuto y sucio para pelear que hacerlo era enfrentar una muerte por demás segura.

Aun así, los pilotos de la RDF que se consideraban mas experimentados solían estudiar con recelo las 'tácticas' de Khyron para ver algún punto débil en ellas y aun no las habían encontrado, el rebelde Zentradi de cabello azul era letal.

La debilidad del comandante Khyron no era su armadura sino el Quadrono que peleaba a su derecha, si alguno hubiera visto las imágenes con atención hubiera visto que el siempre ponía atención a los movimientos alrededor de este a veces poniendo su propia seguridad en riesgo.

Y hubieran llegado a esa conclusión si llegasen a pensar en Khyron como humano común y corriente pero no lo harían pues nuncamente cruzaría por sus mentes el hecho sin par de que el Zentradi que mas daba dolores de cabeza al Almirante Gloval estaba enamorado de la piloto del Quadrono.

Y mas se hubieran quedado perplejos si los hubieran visto haciendo el amor en las habitaciones de Khyron mientras sus oficiales pensaban que ellos formulaban estrategias para vencer al enemigo, recuperar el SDF-1 y regresar a Tirol triunfantes (no sin dejar la Tierra convertida en un inhóspito yermo radioactivo sin vida, claro estaba.)

Azonia no sabia exactamente como es que había terminado entre los brazos del objeto de su amor pero no quería ni siquiera averiguarlo, desde aquella vez en que la había buscado para celebrar que había regresado después de la muerte de Min May y cuando el, probablemente tan ebrio como ella, le había dicho que finalmente había descubierto como es que los humanos interactuaban cuando estaban enamorados y que deseaba demostrárselo no podía parar, de hecho, buscaba cualquier excusa para estar a solas con el y que se lo demostrara una y otra vez.

Como en ese momento.

La pasión se había desbordado inmediatamente al cerrar las puertas tras de ellos y cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie los estaba viendo.

Khyron la tomo en sus brazos con violento frenesí que hizo a ella sonreír maliciosamente, su hombre era un animal feroz y a ella le gustaba como casi le arrancaba las ropas mientras ella, inconscientemente, lo tentaba con su lentitud al quitarle las suyas mientras el la miraba con verdadero apetito.

La cama los recibía siempre cuando ya a punto de explotar y después los cobijaba cuando, rendidos, solo se admiraban mutuamente, recorriendo con caricias suaves sus cuerpos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que aparte de ser un hijo de puta Khyron era también un amante insaciable que solo lograba algo de paz cuando descansaba junto a su mujer, extenuado y sonriente?

Ella se separaba de el para ir a la sala de limpieza, el 'cuarto de baño' le decían los micronianos caminando erguida y desnuda y sin voltear a verlo lo cual era tan increíblemente hipnótico para el que no lograba darle un calificativo pues su lenguaje no lo tenia.

La palabra era Sensual, si, sensual hasta los huesos.

Cuando ella volvía siempre lo hacia mirándolo fijamente y con tal intensidad que lo hacia volver a sentir ese deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Era una lástima que alguien estaba voceándole por el sonido ambiental.

Azonia desvió su camino hacia sus ropas y las empezó a recoger lentamente, como tentando al líder Bottoru aunque no conscientemente, la femineidad había despertado en ella pero tal información aun no llegaba a su cerebro así que esta parte de ella era controlada por un instinto que se ocultaba en el momento que ella empezaba a ponerse el uniforme convirtiéndose entonces en un soldado nada más.

Khyron se sentó al borde de la cama y se rasco la nuca mientras bostezaba evitando a toda costa mirar a su mujer pues sabía que terminaría dejando para después lo que fuera que Grell quería decirle.

"Lord Khyron, " llamo la voz de nuevo, " ¿Se encuentra ahí?"

El activo el altavoz más no el monitor.

"Les he dicho que no me interrumpan cuando estoy tratando asuntos de inteligencia con Lady Azonia."

"Lo lamento, comandante, " se apenó Grell, "pero una nueva partida de Zentradis ha llegado a nuestra base y quieren hablar con usted."

Eso alegro a Khyron, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, más soldados dispuestos a combatir por el y aun mejor, los que regresaban eran inmunes a la magia de la cultura microniana lo cual los hacia el doble de resistentes.

"Iré en un momento." Dijo con voz firme, "denles de comer y de beber, es día de fiesta,"

"Si, comandante." Respondió Grell y cortó la comunicación.

Azonia ya se había puesto su ropa interior.

"Cada vez tenemos más guerreros…pero no tenemos un plan."

"Mi querida Azonia, "respondió Khyron con voz dulce, "siempre hay un plan…"

"Si pero no hemos hecho nada contundente en casi un año, " señaló Azonia cruzándose de brazos. " nuestras reservas de protocultura están próximas a terminarse y sinceramente, Khyron, no veo como lograremos irnos de este sucio mundo."

El líder máximo de la resistencia Zentradi se levanto de la cama.

"Como dije en su oportunidad, " dijo, " me iré con el SDF-1 y si no es así, lo destruiré y nos iremos a Tirol y regresaremos con tantas naves que convertirán este lugar en un campo de asteroides, ¡Lo volveremos añicos!"

Lo que había dicho iba cargado de furia y enojo retenidos y añejados en los recovecos mas profundos del corazón del guerrero, ahí donde el rencor y el deseo de venganza eran carbones al rojo vivo que le quemaban por dentro y le hacían matar a cuanto microniano se ponía enfrente de el.

Para Khyron el matar micronianos era una válvula de escape y ¡Por las nubes venenosas de Fantoma!, como lo disfrutaba, siendo sádico y perverso hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Una vez había atrapado a un Battloid en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo , desmembrándolo parte por parte hasta que el piloto se vio obligado a salir eyectado pero esto era lo que esperaba Khyron y lo atrapo de un ágil brinco.

Con sus dedos lo retiro del asiento propulsor como cuando liberas un pequeño juguete de su envoltura, el piloto saco una pequeñísima pistola y empezó a dispararle inútilmente pues su traje de combate resistía con facilidad.

Ese fútil intento divirtió tanto a Khyron que fingió por unos momentos que estaba recibiendo dolor por parte de los disparos pero no pudo contenerse mas y soltó una carcajada que hizo que el ataque se intensificara hasta que se terminaron las balas.

El piloto miro al guerrero Zentradi y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Khyron lo despedazo lentamente y sin piedad, de hecho, se sentó en un terraplén y arranco las piernas y brazos uno por uno como un chiquillo desmembrando a un insecto, luego, sintiéndose fastidiado por los gritos de dolor del microniano le había aplastado la cabeza con el pulgar.

Todo esto había pasado en un campo de batalla, con explosiones y disparos a su alrededor y sin que el se inmutara siquiera por la posibilidad de ser alcanzado.

Después de todo, ya tenia todo planeado y sus hombres estaban ejecutando su plan de una manera soberbia pues sus estrategias habían sido de lo más eficaces, copiando los estilos de combate de los enemigos, utilizando sus propias armas contra ellos, manipulando sus ataques para parecer inofensivos cuando en realidad no lo eran.

Pero Azonia tenia la razón, no eran contundentes, eran simplemente ataques a puestos de la RDF motivados por el odio asesino que sentía sin que en realidad significaran avances para lograr lo que el se había fijado en su mente como la victoria: acabar con la RDF y tomar el SDF-1 como trofeo.

Ella jamás había mencionado nada pero desde que le rescatara en Ciudad Macross había dejado esa ciudad como en una especie de tregua concentrándose en otros puestos de la RDF.

Era cierto que el honor de combatientes les exigía darle un respiro al enemigo que te ayuda pero era demasiado el respiro que le estaba dando (aunque ella tácitamente le apoyaba, después de todo, el mismísimo Almirante Gloval le había dado la localización de Khyron y vía libre para que lo rescatara además de permiso para salir sin ser atacada de espacio aéreo microniano.)

Nunca había querido tocar el tema directamente y probablemente no lo haría pero si intentaría regresarlo a la acción.

Y entre más pronto mejor.

Según su último inventario (que precisamente iba a discutir con Khyron en esa 'junta') tenían protocultura para otro mes y después los sistemas se apagarían y tendrían que volver a vivir en la jungla sin el beneficio de tecnología alguna.

Dado ese dato, ¿de que serviría tener tantos guerreros si no podían moverse para atacar?

Khyron tenía que hacer algo contundente.

O ella tendría que entrar en acción

Sus Meltran se reportaban listas para cualquier acción que ella indicase, lo cual era un aliciente pues ellas no tomaban ordenes de Khyron si ella no las decía, claro estaba que, sin importar que tanto ella estaba satisfecha con su relación con el comandante Bottoru, su compromiso hacia sus tropas era más fuerte.

Pero no quería crear esa división, no ahora que estaban tan cercanos.

Su más cercana Meltran, una pelirroja de facciones salvajemente bellas y ojos de depredador hambriento llamada M'ayran tenía muy buenos planes para rescatar algo de protocultura de las inmediaciones de ciudad Macross. Tal vez si ella lo proponía…

Khyron ya se había cambiado de ropa y eso le recordó a ella que tenia que hacerlo.

"Iré a recibir a los recién llegados." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. " te esperaré allá"

"Querido, " lo detuvo ella, " que te vean altivo y hermoso como eres…gánatelos con tu carisma y determinación para que vean lo que se habían perdido."

El sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Azonia, por ti y por nosotros"

Cuando ya estuvo sola y vestida uso el sistema de intercomunicación para llamar a M'ayran.

Mientras tanto, en la comodidad de la sala de su casa en las afueras de Ciudad Macross, Lisa había descargado e impreso los expedientes de todas las posibles participantes del concurso, luego y mientras Rick se ponía algo cómodo.

A primera vista de la mujer, las chicas parecían frívolas y hambrientas de fama, ahí, posando seductoramente a la cámara con atuendos que las hacían ver bellas y sensuales, sus nombres, como si fuera un chiste parecían haber salido de un musical barato.

Cindy Birdsong, Lorena Star, Elizabeth Rogers, y así, solo faltaba alguien que se llamara Min May López para completar la lista de nombres artísticos que de seguro habían sido tomados por sus representantes.

Todas ellas tenían algo en común: Todas querían ser la nueva Min May y era obvio que harían cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Lisa hojeo el primer expediente que correspondía a Cindy Birdsong, una linda chica de 19 años de rubio cabello rizado cortado estéticamente tan perfectamente que hacia una casi divina mancuerna con sus ojos azules.

Según el expediente, Cindy era egresada de la Escuela de Talento de New Portland y amaba el cantar y bailar, además de ser una excelente motivadora y haber ganado varios premios de oratoria en la preparatoria.

Lisa casi se rio de eso, _vaya_, pensó, _bonita, carismática y sobre todo, buena oradora, justo lo que necesitábamos._

"¿Qué tenemos?"

Lisa lo acompaño, sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

"Lindas chicas con muchas cualidades." Señalo Lisa abriendo la tapa de la caja de pizza que tenían sobre la mesa y que ostentaba el conocido logotipo de Pizza Hut. "¿otra vez pizza Mexicana? "

"A la próxima será tu elección, " prometió y mientras ella tomaba un pedazo, él seleccionó un expediente de la pila en la mesa y lo abrió, silbando una tonadita que sonó como la canción de la escena de la ducha en Psicosis.

"Wow, "exclamo al ver la foto de cuerpo completo que estaba en la primera página.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Qué?, ¿bonito bikini?"

Eso lo hizo reír. " De hecho…sí, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que su padre fue piloto del ejército en la guerra de Corea, como el mío."

"Creo que nos investigaron muy bien, "señalo Lisa, divertida. "y no se necesitaba un genio para saber que seriamos parte del jurado, ¿cierto?"

El líder del escuadrón Skull cerró el expediente con molestia y lo devolvió a la mesa.

"Este será un trabajo larguísimo…"

"…que tendremos que completar" concluyo Lisa profesionalmente.

El asintió y tomó un pedazo de pizza.

Tres horas después, la caja yacía vacía todavía en la mesa junto a expedientes en desorden y fotografías de chicas bellas.

Lisa se había sentado en la alfombra y estaba tomando notas sobre una tal Teri Sunshine

Mientras Rick abría un expediente mas, tan harto y aburrido que temía entraría en coma de un momento a otro.

Ya había revisado tantos expedientes que casi casi podía adivinar lo que diría el siguiente, fulanita de tal, bella, sexy y joven, cantante , actriz o ambas, activista de Greenpeace, Todos por un universo en paz, La Tierra unida contra la violencia, o cualquier otra organización humanitaria conocida, ganadora de no-se-que-tantos concursos de talento en secundaria o preparatoria.

Eso es lo que había visto en los expedientes, todas ellas intentaban acercarse lo más posible a Min May pero erraban en un detalle importante, no habían conocido a Min May como él, ella había sido gentil, amable y sencilla en un principio, luego glamorosa y altiva pero solo ante las cámaras porque el siempre había visto a través de los reflectores a una chica tímida con un gran corazón, cantando solo porque le gustaba hacerlo y porque sabía que su canto promovía una unidad que ningún arma podría lograr.

Y ahora todas estas jóvenes, con talento sin duda, buscaban ocupar el lugar dejado por la estrella mas no el lugar dejado por la persona, la persona que Rick recibió aquella noche hacia ya más de un año, a quien le hizo el amor y quien murió víctima de su celoso primo Lynn Kyle…¿Quién de aquellas lindas mujeres podía tomar el lugar de Min May?.

Nadie.

Esa era la verdad.

Nadie podría nunca jamás y sin embargo, ahí estaban El y su amada Lisa, viendo las fotos de las candidatas buscando algún rasgo de la desaparecida estrella, algo que tal vez hiciera a los Zentradi reconocer que la paz que les ofrecía el vivir en la Tierra era muy buena opción a morir en una batalla o en la siguiente invasión.

Solo esperaba encontrar alguna que, aunque fuera marginalmente, se pareciera para no tener que dar un voto al azar.

Lisa bostezó y estiró sus cansados brazos pero en la hacerlo golpeo un expediente que resbalo por el costado de la mesa desperdigando su contenido entre ambos.

La foto quedo muy cerca de Rick así que la recogió y la observó.

La chica en la foto no tenía nada de frívolo, de hecho, parecía que la foto en la que miraba a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa había sido tomada sin avisarle.

Sus facciones eran perfectas y de una belleza tal que Rick no pudo evitar admirarla por unos segundos con profunda atención para luego tomar su expediente y leer su nombre.

Janet Starlight ( y ese sí era su nombre real y no una invención de algún promotor) , de 21 años, sin preparación artística anterior, solamente un gusto enorme por el canto y la danza, creció en los barrios de clase media de Denver antes de la guerra y ahora, huérfana, vivía en un apartamento en Ciudad Macross y se desempeñaba como cajera de un restaurante.

Según el expediente, Janet había aceptado el participar en el concurso después de las constantes insistencias de sus compañeros de trabajo y según decía ella misma, "Lo hacia para darle un poco de felicidad a sus semejantes."

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?" le pregunto Lisa al verlo tan inmerso en la lectura del expediente.

"¿Te refieres a una candidata que no parezca hecha a la imagen y semejanza de Min May pero con un ego tal que les impediría pasar por una puerta?" el sonrió ante su chiste y vio a Lisa hacer lo mismo mientras tomaba el folder y le daba un vistazo.

Después de un minuto ella pareció tan interesada como Rick.

"Bueno pues, aquí veo una posible ganadora…" opinó, "no es Min May pero se parece mucho y no creo que sea la estrategia de algún promotor, parece tan real y verdadera que no termina de gustarme."

Rick se cruzo de brazos, "¿algo te parece mal?"

"Es solo que es demasiado…perfecta…"

"Oh, bueno, eso si que es una opinión experta de mujer."

"No seas bobo, Rick, solo es que no creía que hubiera dos mujeres iguales a ella en el mundo."

Rick se inclinó hacia Lisa y le retiró el expediente de las manos, ella se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras el depositaba el documento en la mesa junto a los demás pero no entre ellos.

"¿Miedo a que cautiven el corazón de cierto piloto de combate, Comandante Hayes?"

Ella sintió que la pregunta no era justa y no la iba a responder pero la respuesta salió automática.

"Si…" escupió ella e inmediatamente intento recuperar algo del terreno que había perdido, hacia un par de horas lo había consolado ante lo que iban a hacer y tenía que aceptar que no pensaba que hubiera alguien como Min May pero ahora que veía una que potencialmente se parecía mucho le había hecho sentirse insegura por primera vez desde que estaban juntos. " es decir…no…yo."

Rick negó con la cabeza.

"Te Amo, Lisa, siento un profundo respeto a la memoria de Min May pero te amo a ti y eso no lo cambiara ninguna mujer en este mundo…¿entendido?"

Dicho esto la beso en la mejilla y luego le acaricio el rostro con ambas manos viéndola sonreír con ternura, su temor ya disipado.

"Aunque claro, no he visto sus fotos en traje de baño."

Lisa lo empujo juguetonamente.

"Tonto…"

"Creo que ya he visto ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto para mañana y vamos a dormir…?" propuso el.

"lo siento, señor Comandante Hunter pero tendremos que terminar con esto antes de ir a la cama y dormir."

A regañadientes, Rick tomo el siguiente expediente y lo empezó a leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Llenando los zapatos de una chica muerta.

Escrito escuchando "_Ice_ _Queen_" de Within Temptation

M'ayran llamo a la puerta de las habitaciones de Lady Azonia y espero pacientemente a que esta le permitiera entrar.

Como no sucedió nada en los tres minutos posteriores a que tocara a la puerta volvió a hacerlo.

Nada.

M'ayran, que había recabado la información que su comandante había solicitado, pensó que probablemente no estaba en sus habitaciones, cosa curiosa pues ahí la había mandado llamar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la oficial Meltran dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero la puerta de la habitación de Azonia se abrió develando a una comandante Meltran que aun no tenía puesto el uniforme.

"Lo siento, Comandante "se disculpo M'ayran, "no pensé que estuviera descansando."

Azonia se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

"No, no…está bien, pasa…"

M'ayran entro a las habitaciones de la Meltran a cargo y se sentó en una silla para dar su reporte.

"¿Se siente bien, Lady Azonia?"

La verdad era que no, no se sentía bien desde hacía algunos meses, sobre todo por las mañanas que sentía un curioso malestar que la hacía marearse u sentir asco, además, su abdomen estaba creciendo, no era mucho pero estaba creciendo, apenas y era notorio, un leve bultito y nada más.

Azonia no creía estar enferma, de hecho, su teoría era que la comida microniana que había estado consumiendo estaba causándole tales problemas pues sufría de una acidez constante y a veces el olor de dicha comida era insoportable, tanto que no podía probar bocado sin vomitar.

No había querido decírselo a Khyron pues no quería que se preocupara por ella, era solo un pequeño malestar que pasaría por si solo.

Además, solo lo sentía por las mañanas.

"Entrega tu reporte rápido, M'ayran, "ordeno Azonia buscando su uniforme en un armario. "Tengo una junta con las Meltran a las 9 "

M'ayran la miro, extrañada.

"pero…"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Azonia sosteniendo la ropa con sus manos.

"Eso fue hace tres horas, Comandante."

¿Había dormido más de la cuenta otra vez?, ese problema se estaba haciendo recurrente.

"Tal vez debería ir a ver al médico, comandante. "Ofreció la Meltran de cabello rojo.

"Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo. "Se apresuro a decir Azonia, empezando a cambiarse "¿Dónde está el comandante Khyron?"

"No se ha reportado desde la fiesta de anoche."

"Ah,"

"¿Quiere mi reporte, Comandante?"

"Si, "

Azonia lucho contra el mareo que la había hecho presa y reprimió una agrura que subió por su garganta, ¡Por los Maestros!, ¡En verdad se sentía mal!

Inconscientemente la Meltran se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

M'ayran se levanto para ofrecer ayuda pero no pudo llegar hasta su Comandante.

Azonia se recompuso y se irguió alta y magnánima

"Tu reporte, "pidió con voz de mando.

M'ayran se cuadró. "Si, Señora."

En la siguiente media hora, M'ayran explico los requerimientos de energía de la nave, los sistemas de sustentación de vida y almacenamiento de energía, el reporte era claro y conciso, debería obtener una matriz de protocultura estable para poder intentar despegar la nave y mantenerla en el aire

M'ayran fue especifica cuando menciono que el intentar utilizar la nave para un ataque no era solo suicida sino inútil pues con la energía que tenían, podrían hacer uno o dos disparos de todas las baterías de la nave antes de caer como una roca.

Además, tenían muchos soldados y pocas raciones, y, de no hacer algo inmediato, tendrían que enfrentarse a la falta de alimentos.

M'ayran tenía un plan.

"En Nueva Detroit se esta construyendo una planta de energía para la ciudad, esta planta tendrá seis generadores de protocultura; por el momento solo tres de esos generadores están colocados en su sitio y los restantes serán transportados en la siguiente semana…"

Azonia sonrió maliciosamente,

"Ya entiendo…quieres ir y atacar el convoy que lleve el generador y robarlo… ¿no?"

M'ayran negó con un gesto.

"He estudiado las posibles tácticas y he encontrado una un poco mas elegante, Comandante, "pausa, "creo que podemos infiltrar a uno de nuestros hombres micronizados para que tome control del transporte y que nos lo entregue en una posición que nosotros dispongamos… crearemos una distracción atacando el convoy y huiremos en cuanto lleguen los veritechs mientras nuestro agente se dirige, en medio de la conmoción, hacia las coordenadas establecidas, ahí, un Scout recogerá el generador …claro que tendremos que desaparecer las evidencias…"

"Un Zentran muerto por un generador de Protocultura?" pregunto Azonia, pensativa, "me parece un intercambio justo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en hacer los preparativos?"

La Meltrandi de cabello rojo caviló un poco antes de contestar.

"tres o cuatro días…"

"¿Cómo harías entrar a uno de los nuestros en la milicia? "Pregunto Azonia cruzando los brazos, "seria muy arriesgado."

"Lo haremos, Lady Azonia, solo denos oportunidad…"

"Está bien, M'ayran, empieza los preparativos…" ordeno, "pero no dirás nada al Comandante Khyron, porque el mismo querría dirigir la operación, que alguien mas lo haga, de preferencia una Meltran."

M'ayran saludo militarmente, "Si, Comandante." Dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta.

"No dirás a nadie sobre mi estado de salud, "ordeno Azonia con voz amenazante, "¿entendido?"

"Si, Señora."

Según el horario entregado a Lisa y Rick al día siguiente tenían una entrevista con las candidatas a señorita Macross en un salón de eventos muy cercano al SDF-1 así que se vistieron formalmente mas no con uniforme del ejército, como lo había pedido el Almirante Gloval y muy puntuales (aunque un poco desvelados) llegaron en la camioneta de Rick.

Un asistente del salón los recibió y los llevo hasta larga mesa con seis sillas, una copia de los expedientes, una jarra con café, galletitas en un plato y vasos desechables.

"Que bien, "se burlo Rick, "Bienvenidos a American Idol…"

Ella no complemento su comentario y simplemente se sentó.

El empleado del salón era alto y delgado como una garrocha y estaba ataviado con un traje en color gris. En cuya solapa tenia prendida una plaquita con "Eduardo" impresa en ella.

"Las chicas ya recibieron instrucciones y están alistándose, los otros jueces llegaran pronto, ¿hay algo en que les pueda ayudar?"

"Si, ¿podría decirnos quienes son los otros jueces?"

Eduardo asintió.

"Tenemos dos representantes de la MBS, jueces del concurso anterior, sus nombres son…" el saco del bolsillo interior de su saco un PDA y consulto la información. " Katherine McPherson y Glenn Simmons…"

"¿Los del noticiero de las 10?"

El Noticiero de las 10 de la noche era famoso en Ciudad Macross por ser el único que venía desde antes de la guerra con los mismos conductores y en el cual se ventilaban los asuntos más delicados de la vida diaria de la ciudad sin caer en el amarillismo decían ellos, para los dos personajes de la batalla más importante de la humanidad, Kate y Glenn eran viejos conocidos pues habían sido entrevistados por ellos más de una vez.

Siendo parte de la milicia y figuras públicas como eran ellos habían recibido atención por parte del noticiero siendo la última vez hacia casi un año cuando habían pasado una nota de mala intención sobre la relación de Lisa y Rick.

Todo había sucedido en un pequeño restaurante donde ellos cenaban, Glenn se había aparecido con un camarógrafo y les había hecho preguntas sobre sus vidas después de la muerte de Min May y casi encarcelamiento de Lisa haciendo énfasis en como eso los había llevado a estar juntos.

Rick le había pedido que se fuera pero el insistió por lo que el piloto fue un poco más intenso en su petición, empujándolo fuera del lugar y retándolo a golpes cosa que hizo que el escribiera una nota ácida sobre el incidente.

El Almirante no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto pues el piloto y su enamorada estaban en su tiempo libre pero Claudia si, pidiendo a Rick que emitiera una disculpa pública en aras de la buena imagen de la RDF.

Después de hacerlo, a regañadientes y todo, Rick había evitado hacer cualquier comentario ante una cámara y un micrófono dejando tal trabajo a Max, quien no estaba muy feliz por su nuevo trabajo pero lo realizaba tan precisa y fríamente como volaba su veritech.

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor…" suspiro el líder de Skull.

"Los otros dos jueces son Elizabeth Navarro empresaria de la moda y Queen G, artista de Hip Hop"

"Ah….el morbo y el negocio…" apunto Lisa.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente entro en ese momento a la habitación caminando con seguridad y confianza mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa ensayada frente a un espejo y vista en un monitor por un largo tiempo.

"Y aquí viene el morbo…" mascullo Rick, ácidamente.

Glenn Simmons tenía casi cuarenta y cinco años pero su apariencia era de uno de treinta y cinco gracias a los cuidados que mantenía para aparecer 'arrolladoramente divino' ante su audiencia.

Al verlo acercarse, Rick sintió un hueco en el estómago causado por el rencor que sentía por aquel hombre de lengua viperina y hábil sonrisa.

De hecho, tenso sus músculos y pensó en levantarse pero luego cambio de idea pues no le daría ese gesto de amabilidad a tal idiota.

Glenn no cambio su sonrisa al ver a Rick y a Lisa, de hecho, se acerco a ellos y los tomo por los hombros.

"Ah, "dijo alegremente, "el Temible Comandante Hunter y su adorable Compañera de aventuras, La Gran Dama del Prometeus, Elizabeth Hayes."

"Señor Simmons, "lo saludo Lisa, fríamente.

"Veo que estaremos juntos en nuestra búsqueda de la nueva Min May." Exclamó abriendo los brazos. Y luego, dirigiéndose a Rick en fingido tono de conspiración añadió: "Trata de contener tus instintos, Hunter."

Rick estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe en el estómago, de hecho, formó el puño pero Lisa se aclaro la garganta y ese mensaje le hizo recobrar algo de su paciencia.

"Lo hare, Glenn" señaló con fingida amabilidad, "y a propósito de eso, ¿cómo siguió tu clavícula?"

Eso hizo que el comentarista perdiera momentáneamente su sonrisa pero solo fue un segundo lo cual fue más que suficiente para que el piloto de anotara una silenciosa victoria al referirse precisamente al área en que le había lastimado mientras lo lanzaba lejos de ellos y sobre una mesa la última vez que se habían visto.

"Bien, gracias, se curo con la disculpa pública que diste "Glenn entorno los ojos maliciosamente, buscando una reacción pero el piloto la estaba esperando." Uno jamás pensaría que eso sería un tónico maravilloso."

"Genial, "dijo tan serio como una tumba, "la próxima vez buscare mejorar otras partes haber si ya logras que te cataloguen como hombre."

Glenn se planto frente a el, aun sonriendo, pero tenso con ira pura.

"¿Me está amenazando, Comandante Hunter?" pregunto elevando su tono de voz para que pareciera atemorizante.

En lugar de la respuesta que esperaba y que probablemente se hubiera convertido en un encabezado de las noticias de las 10, Rick sonrió con tanta hipocresía que no pareció fingida sino la más real de las sonrisas amistosas.

"Pero claro que no, Glenn, "el le dio una palmadita en el hombro derecho con suficiente fuerza como para que el sintiera su sentimientos reales, "somos adultos, ¿no?, eso ya quedo en el pasado."

"Pues a mí me parece que…"

Lisa intervino antes de que ambos se enfrascaran en una larga letanía de amenazas dichas diplomáticamente que no tendría fin.

Así que para que terminara el asunto puso un expediente en las manos de Glenn ocupando, mientras lo hacía, el diminuto espacio entre los dos hombres; hacer esto pareció como escurrirse entre las puertas que se cierran de un elevador pues ambos estaban inclinándose uno hacia el otro.

"Caballeros, "llamo ella, "sean profesionales y compórtense, Sr. Simmons, este es la primer candidata que veremos hoy, Rick, toma tu copia del expediente y siéntate junto a mi, ¿si?"

No hubo respuesta por varios segundos, de hecho, Lisa podría haber jurado que se inclinaron aun mas, listos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Eduardo, que había seguido aquella conversación con tenso interés señalo hacia la puerta.

"Queen G, damas y caballeros." Dijo moviéndose para atraer la atención de los diplomáticos combatientes.

Una dama de color vestida con ajustadas ropas rojo pasión que dibujaban su sinuosa figura estaba acercándose a ellos contoneándose como una sensual gata montada en unos enormes zapatos de tacón que le daban al menos otros cinco centímetros sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

Queen G tenía un largo cabello liso planchado y arreglado para que cayera como una cascada sin movimiento hacia su espalda, su rostro era ovalado y de facciones angelicalmente picaronas cuyos ojos verdes le daban un toque misterioso.

En pocas palabras su imagen era la de una chica mala del Hip Hop, de esas que te enamoran por la noche y te desayunan por la mañana.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ellos saludo primero saludos a Glenn, dándole un abrazo efusivo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla que quedo plasmado ahí por los efectos de su lápiz labial.

"Queen, siempre tan bella," dijo Glenn a manera de saludo.

"Y tu tan guapo como de costumbre, "le respondió la estrella y luego dirigió su atención hacia los dos oficiales en ropa de civil.

"Hola, "saludó coquetamente, "supongo que ustedes son los miembros de ejército, "

"Así es," se apresuró a decir Lisa, "Es un placer conocerla."

"Igualmente, "señaló Queen con una amplia sonrisa, "¿Cuál es mi lugar?"

Glenn se adelanto y jaló una silla para que ella quedara junto a el y del lado opuesto a donde se sentaría el piloto del Skull-1.

"Que caballeroso, "susurro Queen G sentándose "¿Quieres tener mi atención, Glenn?"

"Seria maravilloso, "

Rick estaba mareado ante tal muestra de hipocresía pero optó por no decir nada al respecto limitándose a sentarse en el asiento que Lisa había indicado para luego sumirse en un silencio meditativo.

Katherine McPherson se les unió llegando con gran ominosidad y siempre rodeada de sus tres asistentes de aspecto afeminado y no se digno a dirigirles la palabra pues estaba muy ocupada en una llamada con su productor.

Uno de los asistentes preparo su lugar en la mesa mientras otro colocaba su laptop frente a ella y el tercero le preparaba un café, todo esto hecho como una ensayada obra teatral en un solo acto que culmino cuando ella estuvo cómodamente sentada y con su café en la mano.

"Lamento la demora, "dijo en un tono displicente, "¿Dónde están las chicas?"

Lisa se sentía como si estuviera sentada en la cima de una gran montaña de dinamita con Rick, Glenn y ahora la arpía-que-decía-que-ella-era-una-fría-dama-reprimida de al lado haciendo malabares con antorchas encendidas.

Katherine la estaba viendo, podía sentir su mirada, pero no se dejaría intimidar, ¿Por qué había el Almirante elegido esas personas como sus compañeros en esa misión?

Elizabeth Navarro llego aun mas tarde y justo cuando Rick estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, despavorido.

La empresaria de la moda iba vestida muy elegantemente y, aunque tenía casi cincuenta y cinco las numerosas cirugías que se había practicado le habían quitado casi veinte de encima dejándole solo la experiencia de tanto años en el mercado.

Elizabeth se sentó en la única silla disponible poniendo sobre su regazo a un pequeño chihuahua que jugaba con un diminuto hueso de juguete que chillaba cada vez que lo mordisqueaba.

Eduardo se planto sobre lo que oficialmente era el escenario.

"El comité organizador del concurso de Señorita Macross les agradece su apoyo en este certamen, "empezó Eduardo, "ahora, si tienen a bien tomar sus expedientes empezaremos con la primer candidata."

Lisa aprovecho este momento para deslizar su mano por debajo de la mesa para tomar la de Rick y darle un pequeño apretón que él le regreso inmediatamente, lo que ella sintió, aunque podía haber estado equivocada, era que el piloto le hubiera sostenido la mano como cuando un niño tiene miedo en una calle oscura y busca la protección de su madre.

Pero no pudo quedarse así, sosteniendo la mano de Lisa, tenían que terminar aquel evento y para eso necesitaban concentrarse.

Así que la soltó, casi dolorosamente y levanto el primer expediente.

Lo que paso después fue descrito por Rick Hunter como una tortura lenta y penosa que le dio asco de principio a fin.

La primera candidata salió por una puerta caminando decididamente hacia los jueces, en su mirada, uno podía adivinar sus intenciones de ganar a toda costa y demostrar lo que tuviera que demostrar para ser la nueva diva de la Tierra.

Como lo había visto en las fotografías, la chica, una tal Samantha Endeveaour, era alta exuberante y hermosa, tanto que el vestido que había elegido, uno que era casi igual al que alguna vez uso Min May en una presentación en vivo, la hacía verse vulgar.

Samantha se sentó en un banquillo alto que Eduardo coloco para ella.

Ella les sonrió al tomar asiento.

"Buen día, señorita Endeavour, "empezó Glenn, leyendo el expediente, "veo que usted ha tomado clases de canto y actuación casi toda su vida, ¿Qué la motivo a hacer carrera en el canto y la actuación?"

La voz que salió de los labios de la chica era angelical, una clara melodía en el atardecer.

"Mi madre pensó que mi vocación era la música desde que era una niña y me enrolo en todo lo relacionado con ella…me decía que llegaría muy alto pues mi voz…"

"…se mete en el corazón de quienes lo oyen. "Recito Rick al unísono con ella, no podía creerlo, la mujer sentada en el banquillo estaba recitando un dialogo de Min May, extraído probablemente de la biografía que History Channel había transmitido un mes después de que ella muriera.

Rick se mordió el labio inferior, ¿ de verdad creía aquella mujer que los engañaría?, probablemente a Glenn y los demás pero definitivamente no a él.

Era el turno de Queen G para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ser la siguiente Min May?"

La chica pensó un poco su respuesta.

"Veo a mis amigos vivir en constante temor, creo que pelear por un mundo mejor es algo que yo podría hacer…llevar a mis amigos y a los Zentradi el verdadero significado de la cultura y mostrarles que este puede ser un mejor universo para todos."

Esa explicación pareció satisfacer a la reina del Hip Hop.

"¿Pelear?" inquirió Rick, recargándose en su silla, " No recuerdo que Min May tuviera ánimos de pelear, ella solo quería cantar."

Eso lo dijo con un tono cínico, ácido y con rencor, Lisa solo suspiro, sin voltearlo a ver.

Samantha Endeavour no se dejo intimidar, de hecho, asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo.

"Lo se, Comandante Hunter, pero yo quiero ir un poco mas allá, no solo quiero la gente se sienta bien escuchándome cantar, quiero que se inspiren para ser mejores."

"¿y que haría para lograr eso?" preguntó Elizabeth Navarro, brincando el turno de Lisa.

"Intentaría crear consciencia de los beneficios de estar en paz, llevaría ese mensaje con orgullo y no flaquearía."

"¿Ha visto usted a un Zentradi violento en su tamaño natural?" pregunto Lisa, antes de que la empresaria de la moda pudiera añadir algo, " ¿ha enfrentado su furia?, Min May lo hizo con estoico valor…" pausa " los Zentradi hacen cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo de recuperar el control sobre sus hombres así que, de asumir el papel que dejo la muerte de Min May usted seria el blanco y no descansarían hasta matarla…sobre todo Khyron…"

Lisa se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus argumentos fríos y realistas fueron dichos con absoluta seriedad y sin ninguna inflexión de voz, como los que el doctor había utilizado el día anterior con ella, era algo que pasaría, así nada más, y dependía de ella que tan bien resultara.

Rick le dirigió una mirada fugaz, impresionado por el tono que su amada había utilizado, lo había sentido demasiado frio y certero, aun para ella.

Sin embargo, eso pareció dar en el blanco pues la chica sentada en el banquillo se puso pálida, probablemente no había pensado en ello.

"Supongo…eh…" titubeo, "supongo que la milicia me protegería y cuidaría de mi."

Katherine Simmons cruzo los brazos,

"Ellos no pueden estar siempre ahí para ti, querida, y ya lo han probado." Indico, mirando de reojo a los dos oficiales, como esperando un arrebato que de seguro aparecería en su noticiero.

Malditos ingratos, pensaba Rick, malditos egoístas…¿Dónde estaban ellos cuando todo se fue al infierno?, ¿¡Donde?, metidos trescientos metros bajos las montañas tomando martinis y esperando salir al mundo como los sobrevivientes, como los que habían tenido la suerte de vivir…y no como ellos, como los que habían arriesgado sus vidas para que ellos estuvieran ahí.

"pero…"

"Tendrías que estar segura de que sabes que es lo que estás haciendo." Agrego Glenn, cruzando los brazos mientras clavaba en ella una dura mirada inquisitiva " ¿lo estas?"

Samantha sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno, nunca, en sus planes, había pensado en esas preguntas, ni en lo que le estaban explicando, para ella, era solo un concurso que la llevaría al estrellato y a la fama, seria la nueva Diva de la Tierra, no un blanco para el enemigo.

Aun y cuando no estaba segura, aun y cuando no quería ser asesinada por los Zentradi, aun y cuando no deseaba mas que ser famosa…asintió.

"Lo estoy."

"¿podría interpretarnos una canción? , " preguntó Queen G " quiero suponer que trae algo preparado."

Eso animo a la chica.

"Claro que si."

De un salto se puso de pie y al momento recibió un micrófono por parte de Eduardo que se hizo a un lado y dio la orden a un oculto DJ.

Las notas iniciales de "Little White Dragon" se escucharon en el recinto.

¿Por qué no me extraña?, pensó el piloto, al borde de la rabia.

"Espero que esto termine pronto…" dijo en voz baja.

Pero no fue así, las siguientes tres horas pasaron con una lentitud abrumadora entre bonitas piernas, rostros angelicales y voces espectaculares.

Cada nueva concursante era igual a la anterior, se decía Rick, sintiendo como la gastritis hacia mella en el…

Lo peor era que por más que intentaba ver el lado amable de la situación no lo encontraba, lo todavía mas horrendo era que no podía hacer lo que el Almirante le había pedido…no podía simplemente escoger a alguna de ellas para que representara el papel de Min May

¿Por qué se le hacía tan pesado todo aquello?

_Debes dejar atrás ese episodio de tu vida, _ le había dicho el Almirante.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo soportar que todas esas mujeres intentaran ser 'ella'?

La pregunta de Lisa en el estacionamiento del Prometeus…¿la extrañas?, ¿ la extrañas?, ¿ la extrañas?, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, retumbando con un atroz eco que solo la sonrisa de Lisa podía eclipsar…la respuesta a esa pregunta, que tantas veces había elegido no responder con la verdad a Lisa era , si, la extrañaba…la había amado…la había amado por mucho tiempo, había sido su prospecto amoroso aun antes de que Lisa apareciera y le había hecho el amor en su propia casa…

Y luego había muerto.

Rick se sentía culpable, es era la verdad, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Y por mas de una razón.

Amaba a Lisa..esa era una verdad…una verdad que le quemaba el corazón con fuego vivo pero al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo de Min May le llenaba de pesar, le atormentaba haber salido esa mañana dejándola sola para morir, le atormentaba pensar, al mismo tiempo, que si el hubiera estado probablemente hubiera muerto también, si no a manos de Lynn Kyle, probablemente de Khyron.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con Lisa?

¿Qué hubiera pasado con él si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido?

No lo sabía… ¿o no quería saberlo?

Rick miro a Lisa de reojo.

Si Min May estuviera viva…¿Dónde estaría yo?

¿Estaría con Lisa?

¿O con Min May?

El hubiera no existe, se dijo Rick fieramente, ¡no existe!, ¡no existe!, lo que hubiera pasado no tiene importancia, estoy con Lisa, nos amamos y eso es lo importante.

Es solo que, pensó el piloto, como me gustaría hablar con Min May, una ultima vez, solo una vez más…

Lisa le dio otro apretón a su mano por debajo de la mesa.

¿Estaba ella consciente del conflicto en su interior?

¡Rick no podía permitir eso!

Tal debilidad suya podría hacer que la relación con Lisa se quebrantara y eso no podía pasar, Rick no tenía otro propósito que hacer feliz a aquella mujer a pesar de sus demonios internos, a pesar de su sentimiento de culpa, tenia que aferrarse a la realidad.

Amaba a Lisa…pero le atormentaba el fantasma de Min May.

Ok, Hunter, se dijo, ¡contrólate con un carajo! No arruines lo único que te hace feliz…no maltrates el corazón de Lisa que no ha hecho otra cosa que querer hacerte el hombre mas dichoso del universo…no seas un pelmazo…

Rick le sonrió a su mujer y se apeno al instante pues sintió que la sonrisa había resultado fingida y vacía pero fue lo mejor que logro dadas las circunstancias.

Buscando escapar del amargo sentimiento de culpa lanzo una mirada esperanzada al montón de expedientes

¡Dios!, Gracias!, solo faltaban dos chicas…dos y seria libre…podría respirar y olvidar todo aquello por el momento.

La penúltima aspirante fue un suplicio que lo mantuvo casi al borde de un grito…¡la mujer se había atrevido usar el mismo vestido rojo chino de Min May!

La mujer termino su actuación y se despidió lanzando un guiño a los presentes.

Eduardo se presento ante los jueces.

"La ultima concursante no ha llegado, "declaro, mirando su reloj con aparente pesar, "y no se ha reportado, "continuo, "Si ustedes desean podemos tomar un descanso para darle tiempo para llegar."

Rick salto de su silla al momento.

"¿te sientes bien?"

"Saldré a tomar un poco de aire, le dijo a Lisa.

"¿Te acompaño?"

"¿Por qué no tomas un café mientras regreso?" ofreció el, acariciándole el brazo, " no creo ser muy buena compañía en este momento."

Ella accedió asintiendo con un gesto pero no estaba de acuerdo.

Lisa no quería tomar café, pero lo empezó a preparar, separándose a propósito de los demás jueces que conversaban alegremente muy a su izquierda.

La selección de las candidatas había sido extenuante para Rick, ese era un hecho para Lisa pero lo que le sorprendía, en realidad, era que tanto le había afectado, nunca lo había visto tan estresado.

Ella misma se sentía incomoda, pero mantenía su actitud profesional ante todo, no quería que Rick viera que estaba preocupada por él, no quería que sintiera su preocupación, no quería que el notara que había notado su debilidad y menos en su situación, lo que ella quería era que Rick se diera cuenta de que ella estaría con el sin importar lo que pasara, que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, lo que importaba era que estaban juntos.

Era horrible ver a Rick levantar sus tiendas y huir a solo-Dios-sabia-donde cada vez que Min May aparecía en una conversación, era como si se encerrara en un cuarto impenetrable para ella, era como si huyera de ella, de su mujer.

Min May seguía poniendo un obstáculo entre ellos, y no podía permitir que eso pasara, menos en su situación.

Rick se meso el cabello mientras respiraba profundamente, ¡Tenia que controlarse!, estaba comportándose como un chiquillo malcriado, además, solo faltaba una concursante y seria libre por los siguientes días y hasta el día del concurso.

Con un empujón abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Un Lexus estaba partiendo de la acera de enfrente, el conductor le dirigió una mirada fugaz y aceleró, Rick lo siguió con la vista mientras este se alejaba, eso le impidió ver a la joven que corría hacia el, distraída con un bolso que luchaba por mantener en su hombro.

Rick sintió recibió el impacto de lleno y fue lanzando a la acera por la chica quien corrió con su misma suerte, cayendo sobre el.

"¡Oye!"

El perfume de la mujer llego a el, envolviéndolo como si fuera algo vivo, era un aroma suave y fresco, como un atardecer de otoño…era tan natural que el piloto aspiro un par de veces inconscientemente antes de reaccionar al hecho de que la mujer intentaba separarse de él.

Volviendo a la realidad, libero a la mujer, pues la había tomado por los brazos y la empujo suave pero renuentemente.

Ella tenía su largo cabello cubriendo su rostro, y era tan largo y sedoso que se antojaba acariciarlo.

Cuando por fin vio su rostro los más bellos ojos azules le atraparon en una mirada de disculpa.

La chica era Janet Starlight, Rick la reconoció inmediatamente, y era todavía más bella en persona.

"Discúlpeme por favor, " dijo con voz angelical y cándida, " no lo ví, soy tan torpe."

Rick le sonrió, levantándose.

"No se preocupe, " le respondió, el piloto, arreglando sus ropas, " solo fue un accidente, supongo que usted es la candidata que falta."

Ella se sonrojo, lo cual la hizo verse todavía más bella.

"Lo siento, el trafico esta insoportable, y aunque salí temprano…"

"Soy Rick Hunter, "se presento Rick, tendiéndole la mano en un estúpido impulso por tocar su piel, " la estábamos esperando."

Ella estrecho su mano en un cálido apretón que se sintió tal y como él lo había previsto, su piel era suave, muy suave y le enviaba una agradable sensación por todo el brazo, era como sostener la mano de un ángel, un ángel en vestido de corte sencillo sin estampado.

La chica era más bajita que Rick, más o menos, en efecto, como Min May y, aunque no se parecía a ella físicamente, su aire inocente le recordaba a la cantante.

"¿me puede soltar?"

Rick se dio cuenta, avergonzado, que aun sostenía la mano de la chica así que la soltó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, "se disculpo el hombre, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

Janet Starlight empezó a reír, una risa cantarina y fresca como el sonido del viento.

"No se preocupe, " declaró, señalando a la puerta. " ¿Es por aquí?"

"Claro, claro, "Rick abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y aspiro su perfume cuando paso junto a el…era embriagante…

Lisa los vio entrar y sintió un flechazo ardiente cruzarle el pecho, se veían… ¡era imposible!, esa manera de caminar, ese porte brutalmente inocente, esa manera de sonreír.

La mujer del Delta-1 dejo su café sobre la mesa, incapaz de pensar siquiera en darle un trago mas, su gastritis se había activado, motivada por los celos.

Rick estaba embelesado, cautivado y le lanzaba miradas de completa admiración aun y cuando ella lo estaba mirando.

La chica no parecía advertirlo.

"Señoras y Señores, " dijo el piloto y ese fue otro flechazo de celos para Lisa, su voz, su tono de voz ya no fue áspero y seco…fue festivo y amable, placentero y feliz…" Janet Starlight"

Los demás jueces, atraídos por el arrebato de Rick, voltearon a ver a la joven.

Lisa dio la media vuelta y regreso a su silla, donde se sentó pesadamente sin querer ver nada mas de aquello, no podía desbalancear su salud, no sin antes hablar con Rick.

Eso le impidió ver la reacción de los demás jueces al ver a la joven.

Glenn se trago, literalmente, la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y clavo su mirada en la chica, completamente embelesado y marcho a recibirla, extendiéndole la mano para saludarla…mientras que las mujeres simplemente asintieron y regresaron a sus asientos

Glenn y Rick escoltaron de cerca a Janet hasta el banquillo y luego se fueron a sentar, ambos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, como si fueran girasoles siguiendo al Sol.

"Hola, " dijo Janet, sonriéndoles a los jueces, " mi nombre es Janet Starlight, lamento llegar tarde, ¿pueden perdonarme?"

¿Estaba Rick asintiendo?, Lisa lucho por controlar los deseos de darle un codazo…sus celos estaban en niveles altos en ese momento pero no haría nada…no ahí, no en frente de esos tiburones de la MBS.

"Por supuesto, Señorita…" Glenn leyó el nombre en el expediente, " Starlight, ¿podría darnos un poco de información sobre su persona?"

Janet pensó la respuesta por unos segundos, jugueteando con su cabello nerviosamente.

"Pues, tengo 21 años, nunca he participado en un concurso de belleza….mis padres murieron en la guerra… " eso pareció arrojar un velo de tristeza sobre su bello rostro, Glenn se inclino hacia adelante, terriblemente consternado, Rick, por su parte, solo miraba, fascinado a aquella linda chica. "Quiero participar porque deseo acabar con toda esta hostilidad…¿Qué no queremos vivir en paz?..."

Los hombre asintieron, las mujeres permanecieron estáticas.

"Señorita Starlight, " dijo Queen G, " ¿cree usted que podría aplacar la ira de Zentraedis furiosos de 18 metros de altura?"

Janet negó con la cabeza, enfáticamente.

"No…" señalo, " no podría…"

Eso causo un par de risas entre los jueces, ¿Cómo era que ella se plantaba ahí diciendo que no podía aplacar a un Zentradi?, si quería ser la nueva Min May entonces tenia que poder hacerlo, con la mano en la cintura…algo andaba mal con esa chica…

Elizabeth Navarro fue la encargada de preguntar lo obvio.

"Entonces…¿Cómo quiere ocupar el lugar de Min May?"

Janet miro a la empresaria con una dureza extrema, como si esta le hubiera abofeteado.

"¡Yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de la señorita Min May!…" grito, ofendida, como si aquello que le habían preguntado fuera una gran herejía, eso atrapo aun mas la atención de Rick que incluso se inclino un poco mas hacia ella. " yo quiero cantar y ayudar…y si eso calma a un Zentradi estará bien para mi…¿entendió señora?"

Elizabeth se recargo, asintiendo complacida.

"Me parece perfecto."

"Supongo que traerá alguna canción preparada, " sugirió Katherine, mirándola de arriba abajo " y que será mejor que ese vestido que lleva puesto hoy."

"Un vestido no hace a la persona, señorita McPherson…" se defendió Janet pero pareció haber sido alcanzada por aquel comentario malintencionado haciéndola parecer vulnerable y triste " y si, traje una canción…pero no es de Min May…no podría intentar usar una de sus melodías…"

"Oh, " dijo Lisa, con voz seria, " ¿entonces qué canción nos preparo?"

La chica del vestido sin estampado se levanto y saco un CD de su bolso, mismo que se lo entrego a Eduardo quien se apresuro a dejarlo en manos del DJ que estaba oculto detrás de las cortinas.

"Es una canción vieja, " se disculpo Janet, " pero creo que expresa bien lo que siento…"

Las notas iniciales de '_Imagine'_ de John Lennon inundaron el ambiente, Janet se levanto de su banquillo y tomó el micrófono.

¿Cómo se puede describir en palabras una voz como la de aquella chica?

Era imposible…

Janet se movió por el escenario con velada majestuosidad, lanzando sus palabras al viento con tal emoción que era imposible no sentir el corazón seguir aquel canto, era imposible no sentir lo que ella decía, era como si existiera una conexión entre lo que ella decía y sentimientos ocultos en los corazones de los presentes.

Su voz era angelical, perfecta, cargada de sentimiento y ternura, el canto de las sirenas de Ulises, un verdadero sonido divino.

Todos en aquel recinto estaban embelesados, todos excepto una persona.

Lisa mantenía su expresión profesional pero dentro de ella se libraba una batalla terrible…esa chica era…era… ¿Qué era?...no lo sabia…pero no le gustaba…algo se retorcía en un interior haciéndola odiarla con todas las fibras de su corazón, como si un presentimiento horrendo atenazara su corazón y le advirtiera…¿advertirle que?...esa era la parte que aun no entendía…

Pero Rick…Rick estaba cautivado, sonriente, ajeno a ella, mirando a aquella chica cantar como …¡Dios!, como cuando veía a Min May, solo le faltaba babear para completar el cuadro.

Lisa decidió intervenir casi al final de la canción y regresarlo a la Tierra…tendría una platica con el, oh, si, la tendría y no era precisamente la que había planeado…era una sesión de guerra de pareja…

Así que hizo algo… algo aparentemente sin importancia, algo trivial y estúpido…

Lisa no aguanto más y, por debajo de la mesa, tomo la mano de su hombre y la apretó intentando mandarle un mensaje conteniendo sus celos y…por mas idiota que parezca…¡funciono!

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que viera una reacción.

Toda mujer espera desaparecer a una eventual rival como por arte de magia, esfumarla y que nunca vuelva…pero Lisa no esperaba ver la sonrisa de Rick desaparecer al momento ni sus ojos parpadear como si hubiera despertado de un trance.

El piloto miro a la mujer que cantaba, frunció el ceño y luego lanzo una mirada a Lisa, como preguntándole que pasaba.

Ella le respondió con una mueca de disgusto y le soltó la mano.

Rick la miro como si estuviera confundido pero no pudo decir nada pues la canción había terminado.

Los demás jueces explotaron en aplausos, Glenn incluso se levanto y empezó a decir ¡Bravo!.

Janet sonrió devolviendo el micrófono a Eduardo y luego agradeciendo con un gesto.

"Eso fue sensacional," opino Queen G, "chica, tu voz es increíble."

"Oh, no es para tanto, " se apenó Janet, " de seguro hay mejores concursantes…"

Elizabeth Navarro sonrió malévolamente.

"Niña…los vas a despedazar."

"Bien, Damas y Caballeros, "intervino Eduardo, " con esto damos por terminada la sesión de hoy, regresaremos en veinte días para el concurso, ustedes recibirán los datos de los niveles preliminares para que los estudien."

Los jueces, excepto Rick y Lisa, se acercaron a la que claramente se había convertido en su favorita y empezaron a conversar con ella.

La chica recibió aquella atención con humildad, aceptando los halagos y estrechando manos.

Parecía una imagen de cuando Min May gano el concurso de señorita Macross pero sin Min May, algo similar pero no igual…la chica inocente que será una estrella recibiendo la felicitación de la gente que la había descubierto.

Lisa señalo la puerta con un gesto.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Pero Rick no le respondió, tenía los ojos cerrados y se frotaba las sienes.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

El piloto negó con la cabeza,

"Súbitamente me duele la cabeza…" explico. " ¿Podrías conducir a casa, Lisa?"

Lisa asintió, tomando las llaves que el le ofrecía.

"Sí, claro, "aceptó caminando hacia la puerta sin esperarlo…oh, sí, el viejo truco del dolor de cabeza, ¡y con un coño que se lo creería!,

Estaba celosa…por partida doble…Min May y ahora Janet Starlight

Rick Hunter tendría suerte si sobrevivía a esa noche…¡¿y que si no sobrevivía?, ¡Ella podía hacerse cargo de todo por si misma!

El camino a casa fue dominado por un pesado silencio.

Ella manejaba a velocidad moderada mientras Rick permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada contra el poste A de la camioneta.

"Deja de pretender tener un dolor de cabeza." Espeto Lisa de pronto, " se que estas intentando evadirte…pero no lo harás…"

"¿de que hablas?" preguntó Rick con voz apagada "

"¡Y un carajo!" gruño Lisa acelerando para pasar una luz amarilla, " vi como mirabas a esa chica…¡Por dios, Hunter…! ¡Estuviste a dos minutos de requerir un cigarrillo!... ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!"

"Lisa, yo…"

"La devorabas con los ojos…era como verte mirar a Min May otra vez…" le grito la Dama del Prometeus, iracunda. " ¿Crees que tolerare esto?"

"Escúchame…" pidió Rick, pero no tuvo suerte.

Lisa saco la camioneta del camino de un volantazo casi causando un accidente entre un pequeño automóvil Atos gris conducido por un hombre delgado que usaba lentes y un Peugeot azul manejado por una mujer que hablaba por su celular.

Los autos, al ver sus trayectos interrumpidos viraron abruptamente casi estrellándose uno con otro pero salvando sus pellejos por mera intervención divina, continuando su camino lanzando sendos bocinazos al conductor de la camioneta que ahora permanecía estacionada en el acotamiento.

Lisa apago la camioneta, encendió las luces intermitentes y después miro con profundo enojo a Rick.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?"

Rick no lo tenía y no era por no argumentar algo en su favor sino porque el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, era como si le comprimieran la cabeza con un torniquete…era, sin duda el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en años.

"Lisa… ¿podemos discutir esto en casa y después de tomarme una aspirina?"

"No hasta que me respondas porque te comías a la tal Janet con los ojos."

"No se de que hablas…lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber salido a tomar aire…y luego tu apretón de manos….nada mas…"

"A ha, sí, claro…" bramo Lisa, "y yo soy Lisa en el país de las maravillas."

Rick uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para hacer frente a aquella situación…tomo aire, lucho por enfocar su mirada en Lisa y la encaro.

"¡¿Qué hice? "Pregunto, controlando su tono de voz para que su propia voz no retumbara en su cabeza "¡Odio esto de Señorita Macross!" le respondió, " no estoy escondiéndome de nada y ¡te lo juro!, solo quiero ir a casa y tomar una aspirina, si quieres reclamar algo, Lisa, hazlo cuando no me sienta tan mal, ¡Min May esta muerta! …¡y tu debería dejar de ser tan insegura de mi!, ¿¡que no te he probado que te soy fiel!...no tienes nada que temer…"

Lisa suspiro aceptando el hecho de que nunca le había dado un motivo para sentirse insegura, por lo menos no hasta que todo eso del concurso había aparecido en su horizonte.

"¿Estas celosa? " Pregunto Rick, tomando las manos de Lisa entre las suyas." mírame a los ojos y dime que solo estas celosa."

El sentir las manos de Lisa lo hizo sentir mejor, irradiaban un agradable calorcito que recorría sus brazos y le hacía sentir mejor…mucho mejor, lo cual era un alivio para el piloto.

"Lisa, créeme…" Rick le sonrió, "nadie es más importante que tu…no me importa que sea bonita, que cante bien o que parezca Min May, nadie es más importante para mí que tu…nosotros…"

Lisa sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban inundar sus ojos.

"Es solo que…" empezó ella, intentando reprimir su llanto, "…verte ahí, mirando a Janet Starlight…fue sentir ese vacío, esa desventaja que siempre tuve frente a Min May…se que está muerta, lo sé, lo sé…pero…esa chica y tu poniéndole tanta atención…fue ver a Min May otra vez viva y acechándome" Lisa detuvo sus palabras lo más que pudo pero estas finalmente salieron a tropel, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. "¡Y la odio!... ¡odio que se entrometa en nuestra vida!... ¡es como un fantasma que nos acecha!, y... ¡Te amo, Rick! ¡Pero no quiero temer que aun cuando ya no está viva ella te aleje de mí, no quiero tener que llenar los zapatos de una mujer muerta!"

Rick se inclino y la abrazo, sintiendo el cabello de Lisa contra su rostro, así, la dejo llorar por algunos minutos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y el la consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Al final, cuando ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos, Rick le sonrió y todo pareció regresar a la normalidad, incluso el dolor de cabeza del piloto había desaparecido.

Rick la beso ligeramente en los labios.

"Deberás hacerme un favor, Lisa, "le dijo Rick, ella lo miro fijamente, "nunca jamás te comprarás con Min May…esta fue la última vez que lo hiciste."

La mujer al volante de la camioneta asintió.

"Me hiciste pasar un terrible rato" dijo Lisa en tono de disculpa, "Nunca me había puesto tan celosa."

"¿De quién?" bromeo Rick.

Ella le dio un pellizco, "de esa Janet Starlight"

Rick frunció el entrecejo.

"yo pensé que hablábamos de Min May." Declaro hablando con tono serio.

"En cierta parte, si… "una pausa" y debes saber que desconfió de esa chica…"

"¿por parecerse a Min May?" insistió Rick y parecía un poco confundido.

"Es más que eso…es…" la mujer de cabello castaño no encontró las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería decir, " …no te lo puedo explicar…"

El piloto se encogió de hombros.

"Es solo una chica, nada mas." Opino con aire ausente, como intentando recordar algo que se alejaba obstinadamente se su mente…como un recuerdo elusivo pero importante.

Aquel intento por recuperar lo que sea que quería recuperar le hizo sentir el inicio del mismo dolor de cabeza así que miro hacia afuera y vio que estaba oscureciendo.

"Tenemos que ir a casa y descansar un poco, Comandante Hayes, tenemos un vuelo muy temprano por la mañana." Propuso distraídamente mientras en su interior el dolor de cabeza se alejaba.

Rick se prometió enterrar a Min May de una buena vez, meterla en un recóndito paraje de su memoria.

Lamentablemente, el camino hacia esa parte de su alma era conocido y familiar, así que podía ir ahí con facilidad solo con desearlo, y eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

Lisa encendió la camioneta y empezó a conducirla calle abajo con una mano pues Rick sostenía la derecha como ella le había hecho aquella vez en que la salvo en la base de Alaska.

"Parece que tu dolor de cabeza cedió. "opinó Lisa.

Rick le dio un juguetón apretón en la mano y continúo mirando por la ventana sin notar al Lexus que los seguía de lejos reflejado en el espejo retrovisor.


	7. Chapter 7

ROBOTECH

Cuentas por Cobrar

(Cuentas por cobrar)

Por Vick Peña

Seis Meses.

Dar malas noticias para un medico es algo cotidiano, algo que saben que tendrán que hacer en un momento u otro en sus carreras y algo que nunca es fácil, es posible que te acostumbres a ver el sufrimiento o la desesperanza en el rostro de los pacientes pero nunca dejar de sentir algo de pena por las pobres almas a las que la sentencia de muerte llega en manos del médico.

Luchar, decían algunos doctores es lo último que el cuerpo deja de hacer en caso de una enfermedad, el cuerpo humano lucha e intenta sobrevivir aunque al final, cuando el enemigo es demasiado fuerte, el cuerpo se declara vencido y muere.

La vida, un viaje del que nadie sale vivo, eso es lo que alienta, sin embargo, a los médicos a luchar junto con sus pacientes para vencer a ese gran adversario que es la muerte y lograr la supervivencia pero, en casos como el que tenia frente a si el doctor Henderson, lo mejor era lograr, cuando menos, que se viviera cómodamente tanto como fuera posible antes del terrible desenlace.

Realmente no había mucho por hacer.

El cáncer había invadido ya buena parte del tejido y los órganos importantes y las radiografías y TACS lo confirmaban así, la operación era molesta, dolorosa en su fase de recuperación y del todo inútil pues el caso en cuestión las probabilidades eran de menos de 2% y eso si lograba salir de la mesa de operaciones.

Así que el doctor había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y había utilizado todo el tacto posible para referir lo que de por si era obvio al mencionar la palabra Cáncer terminal, el doctor dijo que se haría lo posible y que lucharían hasta el final pero la respuesta que había obtenido no le satisfizo pero la entendió, nadie lucharía contra nada, nadie se sometería a ninguna radioterapia, ni quimioterapia, simplemente se extinguiría como una vela dejada encendida y eso era todo, moriría.

El Doctor Henderson intento hacer, en un vano intento, que al menos algo se hiciera para asegurar que los siguientes seis meses, si nada cambiaba, serían de una buena calidad de vida pero también recibió una negativa.

Al ver partir a quien pronto moriría pero que había mostrado tanto valor y coraje no pudo menos que sentir respeto, un respeto que ya sentía pues conocía bien a aquella persona, sabia quien era y su aportación a la supervivencia de la Tierra.

Era una lástima que después de todo lo que había pasado tuviera que morir a manos de un asesino que tenía dentro de sí y al que no podía vencer con veritechs y maniobras de combate dichas por el Tac Net.

El doctor firmó el reporte de la cita que había tenido apenas un día atrás y añadió una nota diciendo que no se había aceptado ningún tratamiento y que el caso debería monitorearse con visitas cada diez días hasta que sobreviniera la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech

Cuentas por Cobrar

_(Cuentas por Cobrar)_

Por Vick Peña

La Isla Olvidada por Dios

Rick inclino un poco su veritech, miro por hacia abajo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Se estaba acercando a una isla fuera de la costa de Japón que el Almirante Global había descrito como 'una isla con la silueta de un buque de guerra' y no se había equivocado ni un ápice, la isla en cuestión parecía en verdad un barco de guerra por la disposición de sus edificios y sus puertos.

El Almirante le había mencionado, como dato adicional, que tal isla había sido confundida por los submarinos aliados y había sido torpedeada repetidamente durante la segunda guerra mundial sin saber que era solo una operación minera de la Mitsubishi en la que se extraía carbón.

La isla había sido ocupada por miles de trabajadores que trabajaban en las minas de carbón y que habían traído a sus familias a vivir ahí con ellos en múltiples edificios de departamentos que a finales de 1974 habían sido abandonados literalmente de la noche a la mañana cuando la Mitsubishi había cerrado la operación de la mina reubicando a sus trabajadores en Japón.

Por años, la isla llamada Ashima permaneció abandonada y vulnerable a los elementos sin embargo, irónicamente, la isla olvidada por Dios había sobrevivido al ataque de la flota de Dolza por su pequeño diámetro y ubicación, risible en verdad pues lo único que vivía ahí eran ratas y otros animales.

El vuelo había sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

Durante el, Rick había pensando en las posibles causas de la presencia del Almirante en aquella isla desolada sin lograr llegar a alguna conclusión por lo que se había limitado a volar en silencio, solo usando la radio para dar instrucciones a sus dos pilotos de flanco, Tobías y Henderson quienes eran nuevos en su escuadrón.

¿Dónde se supone que aterrizarían?

Esa era una excelente pregunta y para responderla, una voz retumbo en su casco.

"Atención Skull-1, cambie a modo Guardián y aterrice en el espacio señalado por humo."

"Aquí Skull-1 "respondió Rick. "No veo el humo."

Como si pedirlo fuera lo único que se necesitaba para verlo una columna de humo amarillo surgió de entre un conjunto de edificios abandonados que fácil tenían los nueve o diez pisos de altura.

"Tenemos humo amarillo. " se apresuro a decir Rick activando la transformación de su veritech.

Al empezar el descenso entre los edificios Rick pudo ver que el piso bajo el no parecía el de un lugar desolado y vacio, en realidad era una compuerta que se abría para llevarlo a las entrañas de la isla.

Luces de asistencia destellaban a cada ciertos metros dentro de la garganta a la que estaba por entrar.

"Bienvenidos a la instalación de Investigación y Desarrollo Ashima, "fue lo que el escucho inmediatamente después de entrar en el túnel vertical. "Cualquier mención de este lugar será considerada un acto de traición, soy Maxima Nayima, directora en jefe del proyecto, los recibiré en la plataforma a tres cientos metros de profundidad."

Rick miro hacia arriba y vio como los otros dos pilotos empezaban a bajar a una cautelosa distancia de ellos manteniendo al Hércules C-230 especialmente modificado para VTOL en medio, el descenso tomo en total diez minutos.

La plataforma en que todos aterrizaron estaba franqueada en tres lados por pared de metal pero por un lado, el lado sur, era la entrada a un túnel cuadrangular de cien metros de altura bien iluminado en el que tres Battloids estaban muy interesados en los cuatro vehículos en la plataforma mientras se mantenían en posición de firmes.

A sus pies, cuatro jeeps del ejército se encontraban flanqueados por casi una veintena de personas en uniformes de la RDF aunque estos eran de un verde seco muy peculiar.

Desde su avión, Rick pudo ver a una mujer muy alta y de grácil figura que parecía ser la mandamás del lugar, sus largos cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos en sus nuevos huéspedes.

La mujer repartía órdenes que sus subordinados se apresuraban a obedecer corriendo por la plataforma.

Uno de ellos se acerco al veritech de Rick y abrió su carlinga.

"Puede usted bajar. "Dijo el hombre de facciones asiáticas ofreciendo su mano para asistirlo.

"Gracias." Rick bajo por la escalerilla y se espero a sus compañeros de escuadrón.

"Comandante…esto es increíble."

"Silencio, Tobías, "

La mujer al mando se acerco a el.

"Comandante Hunter, es un gusto conocerlo"

Ella era más alta que Rick e incluso un poco más alta que Lisa así tomo la mano que le tendía mientras miraba hacia arriba, cielos, la mujer era casi una cabeza más alta que el.

"Gracias, "

"Escuche de sus hazañas durante la guerra y de su acertada actuación en el juicio de la Comandante Hayes, es un honor tenerlo aquí."

Eso lo hizo removerse incomodo pero contesto con la debida propiedad.

"Era mi deber, Señora."

Ella sonrió amablemente.

"Por favor, llámeme Máxima, ¿puedo llamarle Rick?"

¿Estaba aquella mujer sosteniendo su mano un poco más de lo normal?, no lo sabía pero si supo que Lisa entro justo a tiempo en la conversación.

"Coronel Nayima, "

La rubia desvió su atención hacia la derecha y su rostro se ilumino.

"¡Lisa Hayes!" grito, entusiasmada, liberando al incómodo piloto" ¡Cielo Santo!, no te he visto en años."

Lisa se encamino hasta ella y acepto el abrazo que ella le prodigó.

"¿Y cómo no si estabas escondida en esta fortaleza?"

Maxima Nayima se rio con ganas.

"Ya me conoces" apunto. "siempre buscando el mejor lugar para estar a salvo."

Lisa se separo de ella y la miro con honesta felicidad.

"Caray, Maxima, han pasado tantas cosas."

"Claro, pero ¿Quién dijo que nuestra vida iba a ser tranquila?"

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie." Dijeron al unísono.

Ambas rieron en lo que claramente era un chiste que solo ellas entendían.

El Almirante ya había bajado de avión y ahora estaba tan cerca de ellas como para llamar su atención por lo que recompusieron su postura y parecieron más formales.

"Almirante, bienvenido a la isla Ashima."

Henry Global tendió la mano a la doctora Nayima. Recibiendo un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Finalmente nos conocemos en persona." Saludo Global.

Rick y Lisa se lanzaron una fugaz mirada de sorpresa.

"Pasen por aquí, "Maxima les mostro el camino, " la sala de juntas esta lista y no se preocupen por sus aviones, están en buenas manos"

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Rick en voz baja cuando iban caminando hacia el interior de la base. "¿y que es este lugar?"

"No tengo idea." Murmuro Lisa.

"¿Conoces a esa mujer?"

Lisa asintió levemente.

"Éramos compañeras de habitación antes de que fuera transferida a ciudad Macross."

"No sabía que teníamos una base aquí." Apunto Rick, paseando su vista por la amplia caverna.

"Cariño, "Lisa le guiño el ojo. " ya somos dos."

La rubia y alta ex compañera de Lisa y ahora comandante de una base secreta en las afueras de Japón a quien el Almirante conocía y parecía haber conocido por algún tiempo los condujo por una serie de corredores en los que mucha gente en uniformes verde pálido se enfrascaba en sus labores, algunos parecían oficiales y otros más bien técnicos y miembros de un equipo de ingenieros a juzgar por sus monos y pequeños vehículos llenos de refacciones y herramientas.

Uno de ellos estaba tan ocupado en su PC en Tableta que casi choca con Rick pero fue salvado por uno de sus asistentes que le hablo a tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de dirección.

Los pasillos se sucedían en interminable orden, elevadores de personal y de carga en cada uno de ellos pero ninguna ventana, solo pasillos con grandes números blancos pintados en las intersecciones.

Maxima tomo el pasillo número 347

Caminaron por el por espacio de quince minutos sin mediar palabra alguna, solo admirando cualquier detalle de la base que apareciera ante ellos.

¿Qué propósito podría tener tal lugar?, ¿sería acaso otro Gran Cañón?.

Si así lo era, ¿Cuál era el motivo de tanto misterio?

Rick no recordaba haber visto esa isla en los mapas pero Lisa recordaba haber leído sobre ella en alguna parte, sin embargo, nunca hubiera imaginado que había una base, grande según calculaban ellos, bajo la ciudad en la isla.

Lisa le dio un vistazo a Claudia, pues ella no había soltado el teléfono celular (al cual le llegaba señal por sabia Dios cual mecanismo electrónico pues estaban muy por debajo de la superficie) desde que habían llegado ahí y parecía muy preocupada por algo pero estaba tan adelante que era imposible escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

El pasillo 347 giraba a la izquierda en una suave curva.

Un par de oficiales con casacas como la del Almirante se cruzaron en su camino y lo saludaron militarmente pero ignoraron sumariamente a Lisa y Rick quienes simplemente pasaron por alto tal detalle pues estaban aproximándose a lo que parecía ser un mirador.

Ambos aminoraron el paso, curiosos y luego entraron al área de descanso I-347.

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una gran caverna abovedada se erguía muy sobre de ellos y muy hacia abajo, los limites de aquel lugar no eran visibles pues los reflectores instalados cerca del mirador al que habían sido conducidos iluminaban solamente la enorme figura de metal en color rojo y gris que impedía ver el limite lejano de la caverna.

"Dios…" dijeron al unísono, acercándose al pasamanos para ver mejor.

De acuerdo a los marcadores numéricos en los pasamanos el mirador estaba fácilmente a mas de un kilómetro de altura de la base rocosa de la caverna pero eso no importaba, todo lo que uno hubiera podido apreciar si viera hacia abajo estaba empequeñecido por la majestuosa mole robo tecnológica que ocupaba aquel recinto.

Ahí, transformado en modo Battloid estaba una _Super Dimensional Fortress_, una nave SDF de apariencia familiar pero a la vez distinta en muchos sentidos, por ejemplo, cuando Lisa miro hacia abajo por sobre la barandilla de seguridad no pudo ver un Prometeus o un Daedalous prendidos a los brazos del gigante sino un par de ARMDs de los cuales ella podía ver sus pistas de aterrizaje y sus puentes de mando brillando muy abajo.

Otro detalle era el conjunto de Puente de Mando pues era completamente diferente al diseño al que estaba acostumbrada, este era mas parecido a la cabeza de un Battloid aunque seguía manteniendo los componentes básicos del puente del SDF-1 confiriéndole la imagen aguerrida de un soldado listo para la acción.

El recinto del puente estaba protegido por una coraza semi-transparente en color rojo y era posible ver algún movimiento en su interior pese a estar a mas de doscientos metros de distancia, poco sabia ella que no era otra cosa que las pruebas de los monitores holográficos y no personas lo que ella estaba viendo.

"Increíble." Dijo ella en un murmullo.

"Eso….es…" balbuceo Rick, completamente en shock." es un…"

Máxima Nayima les contesto a ambos.

"Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo aquí estos tres años…" explico con orgullo, "una SDF hecha en casa, aunque debo admitir que desde que llego el satélite Factoría hemos avanzado muy rápido."

Rick estaba un poco mareado.

"Esa cosa… ¿funciona?"

Máxima rió socarronamente, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta.

"Hemos corrido simulacros en los ordenadores de abordo y todo parece estar en orden…así que me atrevería a decir que si, en efecto, el Macross M130 _Icarus_ funciona."

"¿_Icarus_?"

"Es el nombre del proyecto." Declaro la rubia metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

"¿Desde cuándo construyen esto?"

"Desde el 2007, el gobierno unido decidió que era una buena idea tener un as bajo la manga y nos proveyó de todo lo que necesitábamos…" ella hizo una pausa, saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió para luego continuar con la conversación " cuando los Zentradi llegaron estábamos muy retrasados así que optamos por escondernos lo mejor que pudimos, fuimos muy afortunados, solo sufrimos daños menores y seguimos con nuestro proyecto pensando que estábamos solos en la Tierra, pero cuando supimos de ustedes los contactamos de inmediato, el Almirante sugirió que permaneciéramos así hasta que concluyéramos nuestras operaciones…luego, para nuestra suerte llego la factoría y las maquinas de transposición y emisión de protocultura que tanto necesitábamos, de no haber sido por eso nos hubiéramos tardado otros seis años cuando menos…" ella dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo, " pero aquí estamos, el Almirante quiere ver el estado final del proyecto…"

"¿Por qué rayos no nos ayudaron durante la guerra contra Dolza?" pregunto Rick.

Ella suspiro como sugiriendo que ya había explicado esa parte.

"¿Qué se supone que quería que hiciéramos, Comandante Hunter?" ella lo encaro con brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente "¿ que develáramos la ubicación de esta base y saliéramos con una nave sin probar y sin ninguna posibilidad de dar pelea?, nuestros sistemas de armamento estaban incompletos pues el arma principal del M130 _Icarus_ no funcionaba…" Máxima Suavizo su expresión "era suicidio…"

"Lo se," Rick sintió una súbita antipatía por aquella hermosa mujer, todos habían sufrido al ver la destrucción de la Tierra y de todo sobre ella, todos habían pensado que morirían e incluso al haber ganado la sobra de la muerte los había rondado por tres años completos mientras ellos, en esa isla olvidada por Dios habían estado siempre a salvo y con alimento, libres de cualquier amenaza, totalmente libres y sin embargo y para su total enojo, entendía su punto, nada podían haber hecho por ellos y el haberse escondido mientras todos arriesgaban sus cuellos le daba al ejercito una nueva y eficaz arma en caso de otra guerra." Pero a nosotros si nos sirvió el sacrificio…"

Otro SDF listo para la acción.

Según sabía, la construcción del denominado SDF-2 estaba en etapas iníciales y tomaría al menos otro año traer las piezas desde el satélite factoría para armarlo en el mismo lago que el original así que la ventaja estratégica era apetitosa.

El SDF-_Icarus_, construido con los planos del original y ahora terminado con tecnología Zentradi estaba ahí, esperándolos para recibirlos.

"Si gustan acompañarme. " Máxima empezó a caminar hacia el interior del pasillo. " los conduciré al puente de mando, estoy seguro que Lisa lo encontrara a su gusto."

Sin esperarlos, Máxima se alejo por el pasillo y dio vuelta a la izquierda en la primera intersección pero Lisa y Rick no se movían, estaban como petrificados viéndose mutuamente y hasta que ella le tomo la mano suavemente.

"No gano lo suficiente para resistir estas cosas…" murmuro el piloto del Skull-1, ácidamente.

Lisa se mantuvo en silencio pero el suave apretón de su mano era suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando; estaba asustada.

El puente del Icarus era dos veces más alto que el del SDF-1 y tenia mas equipo, además, el domo protector caía tres niveles más abajo donde Máxima explico que estaban los puestos de la barrera de alfiler, la barrera Réflex y el puesto de ingeniería.

El puente tenía seis lugares distribuidos, cinco de ellos en dos estaciones y uno más, evidentemente el lugar del Capitán, a la izquierda, muy cerca de la puerta.

Al frente, estaba el lugar del control de tráfico y el de navegación separados por una consola de metal, ambos lugares tenían una silla similar a las que Lisa estaba acostumbrada en su anterior puesto y las cuales odiaba por ser incomodas y cansadas.

Los otros tres lugares estaban a la derecha de la puerta de entrada y correspondían a la estación del Radar, el control táctico y el de armamento, todos juntos en una hilera de tres sillas grandes y cómodas en apariencia y frente a innumerables controles y monitores, todos ellos apagados.

El piso era metálico y pulido y mostraba un escudo de armas de la RDF en tonos de gris.

El Almirante se sentó en la butaca de mando y saco su pipa.

"Excelente trabajo, doctora Nayima. "Declaro, claramente complacido.

Lisa se había acercado, por instinto, a su puesto y estaba admirando los controles y los diales con fascinación casi infantil, mas de una vez dijo algo en voz baja pero Rick no pudo entenderlo claramente pues estaba distraído mirando por sobre el barandal de protección hacia los niveles inferiores donde técnicos trabajaban sin notar su presencia.

Claudia había resistido el deseo de dar un vistazo a la consola de navegación y en lugar de eso estaba mirando al Almirante de una manera que Rick juzgo extraña, ella tenia sus ojos fijos en la pipa que el sostenía y cruzaba los brazos cuando el se la ponía en la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero al ver que no la encendía suavizaba su expresión un poco pero sin moverse de su lugar junto a el, era como una madre cuidando a un hijo con un mal habito.

El iba a acercarse pero Máxima se puso en medio de su camino así que permaneció junto a ella.

"¿Cómo planean sacar al Icarus de aquí?" preguntó Lisa mirando hacia arriba a través del cristal protector del puente, "No veo ninguna puerta."

En efecto, un domo de piedra se cerraba sobre sus cabezas unos ochocientos metros mas arriba.

"El Icarus puede abrirse paso hasta la superficie con un solo disparo de su arma principal. " Explico la doctora Nayima. "aunque preferiríamos simplemente usar el sistema de transposición. "

"¿Lo moveremos de aquí?" fue la pregunta de Rick.

"No lo haremos. "Señalo Global, aclarando su garganta. "Si Khyron se da cuenta de la presencia de esta Fortaleza sentirá el deseo de tenerla tanto o más que al SDF-1 que él piensa está imposibilitado para volar…debemos mantener esto en secreto."

Una palabra capturo la atención de Lisa y los demás.

"El SDF-1 _está_ imposibilitado, ¿no es así, señor?"

Global aclaro su garganta un poco más y guardo su pipa como si eso fuera la causa de su problema.

"eso es lo que todos creen por nuestro propio bien. "Dijo con voz ronca. "incluso Exedore y Breetai han sido excluidos del programa de reconstrucción del Macross…desde hace un mes el SDF-1 es tan capaz de pelear y hacer saltos de transposición como lo fue en un principio…todo gracias a los equipos de la doctora Nayima y la ayuda de los repuestos ordenados en el satélite Robotech. "un acceso de tos lo hizo detener su explicación.

"¿se siente bien, Almirante? Se preocupo Lisa.

El asintió pero siguió tosiendo un poco más, Claudia puso sus manos en los hombros para apoyarlo pero él la retiro amablemente pero con firmeza.

"Estoy bien."

Lisa y Rick intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

"Atrape un resfriado antes de salir, "Henry Global se recargo en la silla de mando y suspiro hondamente y luego todo pareció estar bien. "el médico dice que no es nada serio."

Claudia tomo la palabra por el Almirante.

"todo fue planeado para parecer una mejora estética para la celebración del aniversario de la Batalla contra Dolza y el concurso Señorita Macross pero ahora saben la verdadera razón, todo fue una cortina de humo para reparar la nave en caso de un ataque de los Maestros de la Robotecnia. "

"¿Alguien más sabía de esto?"

"Nadie salvo el equipo de la isla Ashima, el Almirante y yo."

"¿Exedore y Breetai fueron excluidos de la operación?" pregunto Lisa, escéptica.

"Solo por razones de seguridad." Explico el Almirante. "Estoy seguro que ellos lo entenderán."

"El SDF Icarus no será movido de esta base y no habrá registro de él." Asevero Claudia con voz firme. "solo en caso de una emergencia usaremos esta nave."

"¿Qué clase de emergencia?" Quiso saber Lisa.

"En caso de que el SDF-1 caiga y estemos enfrentando una posible derrota…de ser así, el Icarus entrara en acción."

"El As bajo la manga." Murmuro Rick.

"Ciertamente." Global se levanto y por una fracción de segundo el piloto del Skull con la calavera y las tibias cruzadas pensó que ella lo iba a ayudar.

El registró este hecho pero decidió discutirlo con Lisa más tarde.

"Ahora si me permiten, les mostrare el resto de la nave."

Durante las siguientes tres horas el compacto grupo recorrió las principales secciones del coloso siendo siempre dirigidos por Máxima quien no dejaba de dar información sobre la nave y su diseño.

Todos prestaban atención y al mismo tiempo, guardaban sus propias impresiones del recorrido, Rick por su parte se encontró completamente maravillado por los hangares y las áreas de reparación de veritechs y fue grata su sorpresa al enterarse de que aquella fortaleza podía llevar el doble de escuadrones que el SDF-1 y un tercio más de Destroids y Tomahawks.

Además, tenía seis pistas en cada ARMD más las habituales en la fortaleza eso sin contar las dos pistas de emergencia y las compuertas al área de carga donde un veritech en apuros podía encontrar refugio en medio de la batalla.

Para Lisa, la mejor parte fue la capacidad de la nave para despegar rápido y entrar en acción, de acuerdo con lo que Maxima explico, la nave podía entrar en órbita en menos de cinco minutos y podía desplegar todas sus unidades de combate en menos de treinta, además, sus sistemas de defensa autónomos disparaban setecientas ráfagas por segundo por unidad y el cañón principal podía recargarse ocho veces antes de entrar en suspensión por sobrecalentamiento.

Las barreras de protección REFLEX mejoradas con tecnología Zentradi eran estables y podían usarse por casi una hora sin drenar demasiado la energía de los generadores de protocultura.

Según la doctora el _Icarus_ podía realizar transposiciones seguras, es decir, añadió con una sonrisa, sin el temor de que el sistema completo desapareciera, además, enfatizo, era más rápida que cualquier nave Zentradi y aun más rápida que el SDF-1.

Era una enorme navaja suiza robotech.

Para Claudia solo era otra nave y nada más, una reserva que nunca se iba a utilizar si todo salía bien.

Y para el Almirante Global, otra amenaza pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, si los Zentradi renegados descubrían la localización de aquel lugar era muy seguro que incursionarían para capturarla pues la única protección con la que contaban era el hecho de que estaba oculta bajo Tierra.

Global comprendía que mandar equipo y personal para la protección de las instalaciones haría que el enemigo se preguntara el porqué defendían una isla muerta así que era tácticamente incorrecto hacerlo.

Dependerían de la suerte que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Al final del recorrido Rick y Lisa se disculparon y se dirigieron a la habitación asignada a ella.

Una vez ahí, Lisa se descalzo mientras Rick se quitaba la chaqueta de vuelo y quedaba solo en camiseta y pantalón.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, evidencia de que estaba cansado.

El lugar tenía una pequeña cocina y una despensa bien surtida, Rick hurgó en el pequeño refrigerador adosado a la pared mientras bostezaba y hasta que encontró algo de beber.

"¿cerveza?" pregunto él. Ofreciéndole una lata y tomando otra para él.

"Mejor un refresco"

"Eso si que es nuevo, siempre aceptas tomarte una cerveza conmigo…" sonrió él, cambiando la bebida por una de dieta. "¿a qué se debe este aparente acto de rebeldía?"

Lisa solo se le quedo viendo, fijamente, como debatiéndose entre dos opciones, finalmente suspiro y le sonrió, con una sonrisita extraña, una que nunca había visto en ella.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Rick sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Digamos que no necesito alcohol por ahora, "explico Lisa, acurrucándose junto al hombre. "no por un tiempo, por lo menos."

"Ah, "Rick le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, sin querer adentrarse, para beneplácito de Lisa, en aquel tema, según él, la negativa de la mujer obedecía al hecho de tener que levantarse temprano al dia siguiente, a las 0630 horas tenían una junta con los ingenieros de _Icarus_ "estoy cansadísimo, "murmuró frotándose los ojos con la mano que no sostenía la cerveza, "este día fue demasiado para mí…"

"muchas emociones, "ofreció Lisa, acariciando el pecho de Rick.

"Si, muchas emociones…" suspiro el piloto, con voz queda. "Todo está cambiando tan rápido."

Lisa permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, su mente enfrascada en un hervidero de actividad, pensaba, meditaba, cavilaba decirle o no su secreto, decirle o no lo que el doctor le había dicho, ¿sería apropiado poner esa carga sobre los hombros de Rick?...

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que los síntomas empezaran a hacerla flaquear…tenía que advertirle que ya nada sería igual.

"Rick, hay algo que te debo decir…"

Algo cayó.

Lisa escucho el golpe producido por algo caer en el piso, la lata de cerveza de Rick había resbalado de su mano y había caído, derramando su contenido en el suelo.

El líquido ambarino empezó a escurrir bajo el sillón.

"¿Rick?" preguntó sentándose derecha en su lugar lo cual le permitió ver que él se había quedado dormido.

El piloto de cabello desarreglado dormía plácidamente en una posición más que incomoda, recargado y con la cabeza reposando en su pecho.

Lisa lo admiro por unos segundos…se veía tan frágil y cansado…y lo amaba tanto…

La mujer de cabello castaño se acerco y le beso en la mejilla y luego lo recostó en el sillón.

La temperatura de la habitación era agradable pero, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, tendría frio así que fue hasta la recámara, busco una sabana en un armario que ahí se encontraba y lo cubrió con ella.

Sin más que hacer, Lisa apuró su refresco y fue a recostarse, ella también estaba cansada, muy cansada pero esto era parte de su estado físico, según el había explicado el médico que la estaba tratando.

Cierto era que no se quería retirarse del servicio hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, no quería ser una carga para Rick, quería sentirse útil.

Lisa cerró los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño lo cual pasó apenas unos segundos después.

Su sueño, sin embargo, no fue reparador, estuvo plagado de pesadillas alimentadas por su futuro, pesadillas que la hicieron gemir y agitarse en aquella gran cama King size mientras su pareja dormía plácidamente en un incomodo sofá.

A las tres de la mañana Lisa abrió los ojos, se enjugo las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas e intento conciliar el sueño una vez más, rogándole a Dios que le diera fuerzas para hablar con Rick antes de que fuera muy tarde y él se diera cuenta por el mismo lo cual no se perdonaría, ella tenía que confrontarlo y decírselo, era su responsabilidad.

Lo que le preocupada era, en realidad, que haría el, eso era lo que le daba pesadillas.


	9. Chapter 9

Destino Nunca Jamás.

Rick y Lisa entraron a la sala de juntas mostrando aun algunas trazas de sueño que despistaron inmediatamente tomando un poco de café caliente, en el caso de él y te para ella.

Nos les sorprendió mucho el ver al Dr. Lang sentado cómodamente junto a Maxima Nayima y el Almirante Global, no después de haber visto al _Icarus_ reposando en su nido, de hecho, lo esperaban, siendo la non-plus-ultra autoridad robotecnologica en la Tierra había sido extraño que no participase en aquel proyecto.

Claudia permanecía estoicamente al lado del Almirante Global.

Maxima alzo su vaso con jugo de naranja en dirección a Lisa en señal de para luego o sumirse de nuevo en la conversación.

Lang levantaba la voz, excitado, hablando de los sistemas del _Icarus_, obviamente, el mismo había sido sorprendido por la visión de aquel monstruo robotecnologico que había sido construido bajo sus narices.

-¿De dónde sacaron los recursos para construir al _Icarus_?- pregunto Rick admirando el gigantesco ventanal posterior que daba precisamente hacia donde la nave descansaba.

Los técnicos habían encendido las luces de posición que lo hacían verse todavía más majestuoso.

-Creo que la base es autosuficiente, -opino Lisa y luego dio un sorbo a su té., -en cuanto a los materiales de construcción, no lo se, tal vez tienen fabricas ocultas en los niveles más bajos, como en las bases secretas de Rusia donde inmensos bunkers bajo las montañas ofrecían asilo para los trabajadores de fabricas especializadas en la construcción de submarinos y recambios…esto me parece lo mismo pero a una escala mayor.-

-Y que lo digas…- murmuro Rick, -ya me imagino todo lo que habrán padecido para ocultar esta cosa…-

-La RDF no siempre nos dice todo, señor Cover Ops,(1)¿Recuerdas?-

-Prefiero olvidarlo, -acepto Rick, incomodo, -además, Pandora y ese obstinado Zentradi, Lord Buran, no se acercan para nada a esto.-

-En eso tienes razón, -se encogió de hombros la chica del Delta-1, -lo que me preocupa ahora es… ¿Qué va a pasar con el SDF-1?-

-Ya está reparado…- aseveró el jefe de Skull, - y según entiendo, afinado como un buen violín.-

-No podemos impedir que Khyron venga de nuevo a atacarnos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?- expuso Lisa, -¿sacar al SDF-1 del agua, atacarlos y destruirlos?-

-para atraer la atención de los demás jefes guerrilleros…ya te entendí, -

-… ¿o permanecer con los brazos cruzados mientras las naves de Khyron destruyen la ciudad?-

Aunque no quería tocar el tema, Rick tuvo que hacerlo.

-Por eso planearon el concurso.-

-En efecto, -accedió ella, un poco irritada, -Lindas chicas para calmar a las bestias de 18 metros de altura…no importa que tan grandes sean, siguen siendo dominados por su…-

-No creo que vayan a mover al _Icarus_ de aquí a menos que sea absolutamente necesario…- la interrumpió Rick, -tal vez por eso le apostaron a una estupidez como esa de Señorita Macross, porque no planean ni sacar al SDF-1 ni mucho menos hacer público que existe este lugar…-

Lisa limpio la comisura de su boca con una servilleta,

-Y sin embargo, aquí estamos…-

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos a ellos, si no, la junta no empezara nunca…-

-Algo me dice que ya empezó pero no somos indispensables…- murmuró Lisa.

Dejando las tazas sobre la mesita de servicio, la pareja se unió a la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa de consejo; Lang estaba mencionando algo de su experiencia con circuitos REFLEX y algunas otras cosas más que eran demasiado técnicas para el piloto y su inseparable dama así que se limitaron a poner atención como niños en una clase muy avanzada de ciencias, intentando sacar algún dato en claro, pero lo único que sacaron en claro fue que habían sido invitados como meros observadores.

A la junta se unieron algunos ingenieros más, lo que hizo que se volviera todo más técnico y lo cual incremento la sensación extracorpórea de Rick al estar en ese lugar pues solo su cuerpo seguía poniendo atención más no su mente que divagaba sin cesar.

Hubo momentos, en esa larga junta de tres horas y media, en que Rick pensó que entraría en coma o cuando menos caería dormido sobre la pila de papeles que habían puesto frente a sí, de hecho, así iba a ser hasta que, finalmente, todo pareció terminar y los ingenieros, incluido Lang, se retiraron siempre acompañados por Maxima Nayima.

El Almirante saco su pipa y la puso en sus labios.

-Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho al traerlos a esta junta, -señalo, -pero era necesario que escucharan toda la información.-

Lisa era una chica lista y su conocimiento del Almirante Global era tal que podía casi decir lo que el estratega tenía en mente, fue por eso que intuyo, acertadamente, que la verdadera junta empezaba para ellos en ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo, Almirante?-

La pregunta directa no tomo a Henry Global por sorpresa, y si así fue no lo demostró, simplemente se recargo en su silla.

-Tengo cáncer terminal, he de morir en seis meses.- Declaro el Almirante, tan casualmente que pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero no era broma, la actitud sombría de Claudia Grant despejaba toda duda.

Una bomba hubiera tenido un efecto menor en aquella habitación, el silencio se hizo tan denso que era casi palpable y así se mantuvo por varios minutos.

Rick y Lisa no atinaban a moverse, estaban congelados en sus asientos mirando a aquel hombre sacar su pipa y encender su amado tabaco, el cual aspiro y exhalo con placer mientras Claudia se removía en su silla, incomoda.

La mente de Lisa se paralizo, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer…eso era un golpe durísimo para la RDF, significaría una debilidad anímica para todo el ejército y los habitantes de la Tierra quienes veían a aquel hombre moreno como un monumento a la dedicación y el esfuerzo, una figura de acero invulnerable a enemigos...que en realidad solo era un hombre común y corriente.

-Almirante, creo que no debería fumar...El doctor…-

-Claudia, no hay tabaco en la tumba.- Replico el Almirante con voz suave. -déjame en paz…-

-Pero, señor…-

-Por favor, Claudia, no discutas con un moribundo- bromeo Global y aspiro un poco más.

-Eso no es gracioso.-

-¿No lo es?- se rio Henry levemente. -claro que sí, es para morir de risa, he escapado miles de veces, he vencido innumerables enemigos que querían mi cabeza, siempre pensé tener ventaja sobre la muerte y que era incluso más listo que ella pero al final, el ultimo enemigo estaba dentro de mí, ganando terreno en mis pulmones hasta que aquí estamos ustedes y yo, a seis meses de mi deceso, con una guerra a medio terminar y una gran amenaza sobre nuestras cabezas…-

Lisa sintió compasión por aquella alma de hierro que ahora mostraba su lado humano, tal vez el había pensado que su muerte llegaría en una bola de fuego en medio de una batalla o por un disparo enemigo, pero nunca había considerado la parte humana de su condición, o que su preciado tabaco terminaría logrando lo nadie había podido.

Acabar con la vida del ex comandante de submarinos de la Armada Roja, líder táctico de la UNSF, Capitán de la Fortaleza Espacial Superdimensional, mente maestra tras el ataque que termino con cuatro millones de naves Zentradi y el responsable de la muerte de Dolza.

-¿Desde cuándo…?- Quiso saber Lisa pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, se le antojaba demasiado morbosa.

-Hace un par de días…- explico Global, -el Médico de la Base me lo ha confirmado…cáncer en ambos pulmones, demasiado tabaco, dijo-

-Señor…- empezó Rick, apesadumbrado y sin saber realmente que decir, estaba en shock ante los posibles escenarios que vendrían, las batallas no solo contra los Zentradi sino las internas por obtener el poder, llenar el hueco que dejaría el deceso de Global. -…no sé qué decir…-

-No debes decir nada, Rick, la muerte es algo natural, que en esta ocasión se haya interesado en mi no significa nada.-

-Pero…Almirante,-

Henry lo miro duramente, pero no en son de reprimenda, mas bien, fue un esfuerzo para contener sus propios impulsos.

-No permitiré que nadie exprese una sola palabra de lástima en mi presencia, no he muerto, sigo aquí y exijo que se me trate como siempre y no como si ya hubiese muerto.- Ordenó, aunque más bien pareció una petición.

-¿Qué haremos, señor?- pregunto Lisa, tan profesionalmente como pudo

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, Lisa, - sonrió Global, levantándose para caminar por la habitación, siempre con la vista dirigida hacia el _Icarus_ - sin ningún tipo de presunción digo que reconozco la importancia de mi papel en este juego que llamamos guerra, los Zentradi me odian y desean tanto mi muerte que han olvidado que tan humano soy…- una pausa para fumar, - no podemos permitir que mi estado de salud sea un obstáculo para cumplir con nuestro deber, no lo pienso permitir…estaré al mando hasta que mi salud me lo impida…-

La pregunta siguiente era obligatoria dadas las circunstancias, era algo que tenía que preguntarse aunque nadie lo habría querido hacer.

-¿Quién tomara su lugar?-

Global se encogió de hombros y no contesto, se mantuvo ahí, alto, flaco y firme como un poste, mirando hacia al _Icarus_ con aire pensativo; nadie se movió de su lugar en los minutos que se mantuvo así, simplemente lo dejaron que continuara con su introspección.

-Lo he pensado mucho, desde que obtuve mi sentencia de muerte, -declaro el Almirante, con voz dura, -no tengo más opciones que confiar en ti, Lisa…es bastante obvia mi elección, claro está…-

Ella se puso tensa como un cable de alto voltaje, no podía aceptar el cargo en sus condiciones, no en ese momento, por lo menos, no cuando esperaba un hijo de Rick…la responsabilidad era enorme, como una alienígena espada de Damocles cerniéndose sobre ella…y su hijo no nato…era horrible, pero no podía aceptar tal cargo pues…

Pues….

No podía poner en riesgo a su hijo, era egoísta, ella lo sabía, era terriblemente egoísta que ante pusiera su vida antes de las que ella había jurado proteger.

La idea de pedir un permiso había rondado su mente, un permiso de maternidad, como cualquier otra oficial, pero su cargo se lo impedía, ella era Elizabeth Hayes, segunda en la línea de mando de la RDF, no podía simplemente pedir un permiso e irse a casa…tenía que permanecer en su puesto mientras fuera necesario pero las palabras del médico de la base rondaban en su cabeza, haciendo eco, retumbando…

-Debe pensar en abandonar su puesto, por lo menos por un tiempo, su embarazo podría resultar afectado por la carga de estrés que usted maneja eso sin mencionar la eventualidad de un ataque mientras usted está en su puesto…- había dicho el doctor, mirándola fijamente, - si usted realmente quiere a su bebe deberá protegerlo y hacer cambios en su vida para garantizar que su desarrollo sea saludable…no puede andar por ahí, jugando a los soldaditos si realmente quiere a su hijo…platíquelo con su esposo y tomen la mejor decisión…se que usted es muy importante en la milicia pero al final, es solo una mujer que espera un hijo…-

La situación no era nada fácil…ya había hecho simulacros mentales de la reacción de Rick y siempre había algo que le impedía llevar a cabo el tan simple comentario de 'sabes, fui al médico y resulta que vas a ser padre…-

Su boca se abrió para negarse, para decir que No, para evitar que el Almirante continuara con su explicación del porque ella era la elección correcta, no quería decirle a Rick, ahí, en ese momento, que estaba embarazada.

Aun no quería decírselo.

Providencialmente, el Almirante la salvo, lo cual constituyo una verdadera bendición.

-…sin embargo, aun no quiero tomar una decisión…no quisiera poner ese peso sobre tus hombros, Lisa, no todavía…hay más gente en la cadena de mando que cumple con los requisitos pero tienen la desventaja de que no confío en ellos lo suficiente -Global los miro fijamente, como queriendo transmitirles sus pensamientos, -son políticos más que soldados, no entienden su papel en la guerra, creen que esta se decidirá por medio de una acción militar en la que ellos contarán con prominencia…- continuó, - algunos de ellos piensan que necesitan tener un papel como el que tuve yo en la guerra contra Dolza…y no es así, yo no pedí estar ahí y hacerme cargo…simplemente jugué mis piezas como mejor se debía sin esperar ningún tipo de gloria, mi objetivo siempre fue sobrevivir, utilizar la estrategia más que las armas del SDF-1 y miren como resulto todo, un mundo desolado…una civilización casi extinta - el lanzo los brazos al aire en señal de frustración. - alienígenas viviendo entre nosotros, una guerra a medio terminar y ahora esto…decidir quién será el que tendrá que responder por este infierno-

-Almirante, no puede usted culparse de todo esto, -señalo Rick, contrariado.

-¿No puedo?- pregunto Global, como si hubiera escuchado una excelente broma, - en la milicia, Rick, ya deberías saberlo, no existe una solución que garantice que no habrá bajas, simplemente no la hay, pero cuando un dirigente debe elegir una opción a sabiendas de que habrá muchas bajas, sea la opción que tome, se llama la Alternativa del Diablo (2) y no hay nada que te quite de la cabeza que tú fuiste el responsable…debo pensar bien quien deberá realizar esas decisiones cuando yo…- Henry Global, el hombre, no el estratega, se atraganto con la palabra que debía pronunciar y se negó a hacerlo, -…cuando yo tenga que dejar mi puesto.-

-Señor, con todo respeto, -intervino Lisa, haciendo a un lado sus propios pensamientos, -usted no origino esta guerra, lo hicieron ellos, los Zentradi…ellos vinieron…-

-y nosotros peleamos, -acepto Global, -y pelearemos…pero tenemos que pensar, pensar en nuestro futuro…- el miro hacia afuera del cuarto, al inmóvil _Icarus, -_Cuando destruimos a la flota de Dolza, nos pusimos en un peldaño muy alto en la escalera de poder, hay otras razas que hasta ese momento habían ignorado nuestra presencia y que ahora nos pueden considerar una amenaza…-

-Los Maestros de la Robotecnia…-

-Ellos…- asintió Global, -y otros más…según Exedore me ha informado.-

-Almirante, puede contar con nosotros en cualquier decisión que tome, -declaro Lisa, y muy para su pesar, su voz no resulto tan firme como ella lo hubiera deseado.

Rick fue el único que lo noto.

-Gracias, Lisa, -acepto Global, -por el momento permaneceré aquí, Claudia y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar con el equipo de Ashima, en cuanto a ti y Lisa, les pido que regresen a Ciudad Macross al momento…tú, Lisa, te mantendrás en tu puesto en el Delta-1 pero tendrás una misión adicional.-

-Si, Almirante.-

El estratega de bigote poblado tomo asiento y presiono un botón en la mesa que desplego un holograma con una lista de personal en el.

-Los ingenieros de Ashima han terminado de construir al _Icarus_, sin embargo, dentro de sus planes no estaba el darle una tripulación, eso nos corresponde a nosotros…- explico Global, -tu misión será el buscar esa tripulación, solo la parte operativa, el Comando quedara pendiente para cuando yo llegue…este personal no será notificado, solamente será escogido por su historial en la milicia.-

-Lo hare, Almirante.-

-Bien, bien, -asintió Global, complacido, -en cuanto a ti, Rick, tu misión será más fácil…-

La descripción de la misión que debía completar no le agrado nada a Lisa, absolutamente nada.

-…Creo que es todo, -concluyo el Almirante, -la orden de no divulgar la información aquí mencionada esta en efecto.-

-Sí, señor, -

Ya en el pasillo Rick tomo la mano de Lisa.

-Estamos al borde de tiempos terribles, -señalo con pesar, sin voltearla a ver, -nunca me imagine que algo así pudiera pasar…-

-Somos solo humanos, Rick, -le respondió Lisa, -nada más.-

-Tú quedaras al mando, estoy seguro, -dijo el piloto, -Global confía en ti más que en nadie.-

-No creo que pueda aceptar ese cargo, -fue la respuesta.

Rick la miro, extrañado.

-¿Por qué?-

Lisa se encogió de hombros después de una pequeño momento de silencio - no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de eso, - explico, - ya supimos demasiadas cosas hoy.-

-Esta bien, - acepto Rick, maldiciendo el hecho de que fuera aun temprano en ese día y ya se sintiera tan cansado - ¿quieres comer algo antes de regresar a casa?—

-Si, creo que es lo mejor. —

Con paso lento regresaron a sus habitaciones, ella preparo algo de comer, pero sus platos se mantuvieron intactos.

El vuelo de regreso a ciudad Macross fue largo y cansado, plagado de tormentas y mal tiempo.

Rick usualmente veía al clima como un elemento más en su trabajo, una variable con la que tenía que lidiar pero esta vez, un sentimiento esotérico lo invadió al ver aquellos nubarrones negros y sentir los vientos zarandear su aeronave; el sentimiento en concreto era el de incertidumbre.

Dicho sentimiento lo había sentido con igual intensidad hacia ya, a parecer suyo, muchos años cuando un novel piloto de combate había salido a su primera misión en el espacio teniendo como fondo nada menos que al gigante Saturno y sus anillos.

Los nubarrones cargados de descargas eléctricas ocupaban una muy buen porción de su horizonte y eso, en esa ocasión en específico, lo preocupaba.

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Se preguntaba, ¿Qué pasara con la Tierra cuando el Almirante muera?

Guerra, guerra y más guerra.

¿Qué acaso nunca tendrían un poco de paz?, ¿Qué nunca seria todo normal?.

Por más que intentaba, el joven piloto que había pasado de ser un simple piloto acrobático a un as de combate, no podía recordar cómo era un simple día sin ese sentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro, sin esa opresión en el pecho producto de la ansiedad, sin sobre saltarse cuando se escuchaba un ruido fuerte.

Un día en el cual se pudiera no pensar en el futuro sino en algo más sencillo, en el día siguiente, sin el pensamiento, velado y ahogado por un falso optimismo , de que tal vez no había tal próximo amanecer.

¿Cómo planear una familia?, se preguntaba Rick, ¿Cómo pensar en traer hijos al mundo si no había garantía de que ese mundo duraría la suficiente?

Y sin embargo, la gente seguía casándose y viviendo, intentando ser lo más normal posibles, teniendo una casa, saliendo a pasear, teniendo hijos e hijas que sacaban a pasear al parque.

Rick los veía con una sonrisa cuando el y Lisa caminaban por las calles, gente valiente…o ilusa, negándose a la realidad de la existencia cotidiana de la especie en peligro de extinción que se llamaba así misa raza humana.

Eso era lo malo de ser parte de la milicia, se explicaba el, no puedes vivir pensando en un futuro como cierto, vives la vida pensando en el día que tienes en tus manos.

Una descarga eléctrica cruzo el cielo, sus instrumentos le advirtieron que el clima era mas malo de lo que él pensaba.

-Skull-1 a _Magic Carpet_… -llamo Rick usando el nombre clave del avión de Lisa.

El avión de Rick daba tumbos en las corrientes de aire tratando de mantenerse a vuelo mientras que el pesado Hércules C-330 VTOL que volaba junto a él parecía una ballena voladora que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

-La tormenta es muy grande, Skull-1, recomiendo desviación a la derecha y tomar curso alterno.—

Eso nos va a dar otras cuatro horas de vuelo, pensó Rick, fastidiado, mientras miraba la gran mancha en el radar de vuelo, en efecto, la tormenta subía mucho en la atmosfera y cubría un diámetro muy extenso sobre el océano pacífico entre Hawaii y la costa de San Francisco donde en ese momento y sin que el lo supiera, llovía a caudales.

La ruta alterna los llevaría hacia la parte baja del continente, cerca de Oaxaca en donde alguna vez estuvo México y luego hacia arriba, cruzando el Golfo de México, el cual ahora no era más que una conexión entre el atlántico y el pacifico.

-Curso alterno aceptado_, Magic Carpet_, ¿Cómo esta su pasajero?—

-Esta mareada por la turbulencia, - le respondió amablemente el piloto del Hércules.—pero se ha rehusado a tomar cualquier cosa.—

-Esa es mi mujer, - sonrió Rick, sarcástico. –okey _Magic Carpet_, curso seis, seis, uno marca tres, yo los sigo.—

Él suspiró, como anticipando el viaje hasta Ciudad Macross, un largo recorrido.

Durante ese viaje, unas viejas palabras que había leído alguna vez en clase de Literatura con ese maestro delgado y de lentes que no hacía más que declamar a los clásicos sin cesar para responder a cualquier pregunta,

Las palabras, recogidas del libro de Moby Dick, regresaron a su mente, como una explicación de lo que pasaba en las vidas de todos, su vida, la de Lisa, la de Global, la de Min May, la de la Tierra y toda su gente, todo estaba explicado en un párrafo que empezó a recitar.

_"Primero está Aries o el carnero, representa la lujuria de la cual todos fuimos engendrados. Después sigue Taurus o el toro, que nos muestra como vamos creciendo y volviéndonos fuertes. Luego viene Géminis o los mellizos, o sea, la Virtud y el Vicio; en la juventud tratamos de alcanzar la Virtud pero llega Cáncer, o el cangrejo, y nos arrastra hacia atrás. Cuando vamos dejando detrás la Virtud nos encuentra Leo, un rugiente león, que nos marca ya la mitad de la senda. Da unas cuántas dentelladas y zarpazos, creemos que no seguiremos adelante, pero llega Virgo, la virgen, el amor de nuestra vida. Nos casamos, pensamos en ser felices juntos por siempre, pero llega Libra, la balanza que todo lo mide. Pondera nuestra felicidad y la encuentra deficitaria, y cuando nos hayamos tristes a causa de esta cuestión... ¡Señor! Escorpio, o escorpión, nos hace dar un salto repentino, pues nos pincha por detrás. Todavía nos estamos curando de la herida cuando llega el flechazo, es Sagitario, el arquero, que se está divirtiendo. Mientras estamos arrancándonos el dardo llega Capricornio, o el macho cabrío. Completamente lanzado, llega como un huracán y nos hecha de cabeza lejos de nuestro hogar. Luego Acuario, o el portador de agua, nos arroja su diluvio ahogándonos. Y damos la vuelta completa con Piscis, o los peces, que finalmente nos llevan a descansar".(3)_

Rick apretó los labios al terminar su letanía, sintiendo luego un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, un escalofrió que su viejo maestro de literatura hubiera definido como _'el susurro de su propia mortalidad colándose entre sus huesos' _

Por más que intento quitarse ese párrafo de su mente este permaneció ahí, obstinadamente, y Rick lo odio, lo odio profundamente por la verdad de sus palabras.

Notas del Capítulo

(1) Robotech Cover Ops comic

.

(2_) __**La Alternativa del Diablo**_ historia de espionaje al estilo de Tom Clancy, por Forsythe.

(3)Extracto de _Moby Dick_


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech: Cuentas por Cobrar

Cuentas por Cobrar

Por Vick

Relaciones Públicas.

_Algunas partes de este capítulo fueron escritas escuchando Robotech OST Biomechanical y otras con Pro-Test de Skinny Puppy._

¿Relaciones Públicas?

El Almirante había llamado a aquella misión una '_simple misión de RP'_ pero había olvidado mencionar que se trataba de una sesión fotográfica y un video musical con las concursantes de Señorita Macross.

Eso había causado a Rick un ataque de desesperación y a Lisa una gastritis pronunciada que ella intento, sin éxito, ocultar bajo 'síntomas de embarazo' aunque la descripción mejor hubiera sido 'simplemente celos'

Cuando Rick llego a su oficina había una solicitud de _'Participación Pública'_ en un _'evento no relacionado con la milicia'_ sobre su escritorio con las debidas firmas y sellos oficiales en ella (incluida la de la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes)

Rick había abierto el sobre y hecho una mueca al leer de que se trataba.

Simple:

Tendría que llevar a su famoso aeroplano, el Skull-1, hasta Nueva Detroit, donde seria parte de una sesión de fotografía en una zona industrial, sencilla y rápida, había dicho el Almirante, una simple misión de Relaciones Públicas.

El documento explicaba que era parte de la parafernalia del concurso el realizar promoción a este tomando como base a la 'famosa estrella Lyn Min May' y su legado, que en este caso era, claro estaba, que las concursantes se vistieran como oficiales de la RDF y posaran con un 'piloto reconocido de la milicia que tenía que ser, (y no había opción), el mismísimo Richard Tiberius Hunter, Comandante del laureado escuadrón _Skull, _sobreviviente de la 'Lluvia de la Muerte', protagonista de tres documentales de History Channel –incluido el programa DogFights/Combates aéreos - y del Canal de las Biografías, etc., etc,etc.'

Lisa, cuya función en el Delta-1 le había conferido acceso a la _'misión especial del Skull-1'_ había hecho comentarios mordaces sobre ello mientras el veritech de Rick salía del hangar y se preparaba para despegar a lo que él, estoicamente, había respondido absolutamente nada

-El Skull-1 esta rodando, Delta-1, código de la misión Roger Pepper, confirme vector de vuelo – dijo Rick ya con tono profesional en la voz. —

- Skull-1, -respondió Lisa, tan profesional como pudo. –Vuelo libre a Nueva Detroit, cielos despejados y faldas cortas en su horizonte. —añadió con sorna. – su encuentro con el avión privado que lleva a las concursantes será en ocho minutos en la ruta comercial I-22, ya envié las coordenadas a su avión, Comandante Hunter, espero que su Código Morse este oxidado.- Finalizo, sonriéndole cínicamente.

Rick torció los ojos, enfadado.

-Gracias Delta-1, - contesto el piloto acelerando en la pista –mediré esas faldas y le reportare su contenido en Código Morse. –

El veritech empezó a ganar velocidad y finalmente despego.

Rick sintió a su nave más pesada que de costumbre gracias a que este iba armado hasta los dientes, como aquel día en la batalla contra Dolza, a petición expresa de los organizadores del evento pues querían darle fuerza a las fotos, habían dicho.

La fuerza de gravedad hacia a su nave sentirse gorda y pesada pero los 'Fast Packs' añadidos a la parte superior de su avión le ayudaban a maniobrar tan rápido como de costumbre aunque no tan rápido como en el espacio.

La pantalla del veritech estaba dividida en tres secciones, una cuadrada donde veía la información del vuelo y dos pequeñas y más o menos triangulares a los lados de la primera, en una de ellas apareció Lisa.

-Muy gracioso, - dijo y por su tono de voz él se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando un canal privado.

-Lo del Código Morse fue bajo el cinturón, Lisa…además, No quiero tener, otra vez, una plática relacionada con Señorita Macross, - advirtió Rick mirando el altímetro de su avión. –es solo una misión de RP –

-Con la chica esa, Janet Starlight, - acoto Lisa, con tal acidez que el temió que su pantalla se fuera a derretir.

-Lisa, ¡por amor de Dios!, ¡relájate!— suplico Rick nivelando su avión a treinta mil pies. – solo volare en la misma ruta, pondré al Skull-1 en la pista, dejare la cabina abierta y me iré a tomar un café en la cafetería de la base, luego recogeré mi vehículo y regresare aquí…punto. —

Lisa suspiro, enfadada.

-¿Y la sesión de fotos? - pregunto Lisa, cruzando los brazos, - ¿y el video musical?-

-¿Qué son una o dos fotos y volar ante las cámaras?- Pregunto él intentando minimizar la situación, -mi único problema es volar mil cuatrocientas millas hasta Nueva Detroit… -suspiro -¿Qué tiene de malo hacer una sesión fotográfica en ciudad Macross? –

-El SDF-1, obviamente, - apunto Lisa, - según el documento, no quieren que aparezca en ninguna foto. –

-Genial…- musito el Comandante Hunter, tamborileando sus dedos en la palanca de mando.

-Tengo que irme, - declaro Lisa, -debo ver al médico. —

-Has ido al médico dos veces en diez días – noto Rick, inclinando su avión para ver al SDF-1, este lucia limpio y poderoso, no como meses antes que parecía una montaña de herrumbre amenazando caer sobre la ciudad-¿te sientes mal?—

Ella negó con un gesto enfático.

-No, es algo rutinario.-

-Por favor, Lisa, -se molestó Rick, -ambos pertenecemos a la milicia, una vez al mes es rutinario, dos veces en diez días no lo es… ¿Estas enferma?-

Lisa pareció querer decirle algo pero se arrepintió, encendiendo las luces de alerta en el cerebro del hombre al mando del Skull-1, algo no estaba en su sitio y, dada la terrible noticia recibida por el Almirante, el cerebro de Rick lanzo mensajes de advertencia.

-No, no lo estoy- insistió ella, con voz suave, -pero será mejor que lo hablemos cuando regreses- propuso y luego le sonrió, -te ves guapo cuando te enojas. -

Rick sonrió también. –Regresaré tan pronto como pueda, -se despidió y le lanzo un beso.

Ella desapareció de la pantalla.

-Soy un tibio, -se dijo Rick, cerrando los ojos en franca frustración -Soy un tibio mandilón.-

-¿Azonia?-

Khyron sabía muy bien que no necesitaba permiso para entrar a las habitaciones de la líder Meltrandi, pues sabía que lo estaría esperando, había sido así desde que regresaran de su última aventura con los micronianos.

Desde entonces, solía encontrarla esperándolo, al principio con ansiosa curiosidad y luego, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, con creciente pasión.

El no lo admitiría nunca, su cultura Zentradi se lo impedía, nunca admitiría que amaba a Azonia, que estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente, esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario, pero todo eso era irrelevante, completamente irrelevante pues lo que sentía estaba ahí y lo llevaba, como un inconsciente hechizo, a sus brazos a la menor oportunidad.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de esa 'contaminación' que aquejaba a sus líderes, todos en la fuerza de resistencia de Khyron y Azonia los consideraban unos héroes, dignos de ser seguidos al combate y morir por ellos por la gloria del ejército Zentran y Meltran.

La influencia de aquellos amantes en sus oficiales era tal que nadie siquiera dudaba de las órdenes dadas, estas eran cumplidas sin cuestionamiento de alguna clase, simplemente, las órdenes se ejecutaban rápida y eficientemente.

Khyron y Azonia ocultaban su secreto de una manera tácita, pues ninguno había hablado de ello, simplemente lo hacían, tal vez conscientes del efecto negativo que esto tendría en sus tropas.

La razón no era esa, sin embargo, pues muy en el fondo, muy dentro de su memoria genética, algo se había despertado, un recuerdo biológico que les decía, en un suave murmullo, que tendrían que enfrentar su relación de una u otra manera, que no podrían ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo y que finalmente, tendrían que tomar una decisión.

En sus momentos de introspección, un muy preocupado Khyron vislumbraba un retorno triunfal a Tirol portando como trofeo nada menos que la elusiva Fortaleza de Zor y su entrevista con los Maestros de la Robotecnia, ya los podía escuchar, ya podía ver a esos pomposos arrogantes de mierda mirándolos como insectos bajo la lente de un microscopio.

Sus preguntas serian directas y frías, calculadoras, llenas de trampas y encaminadas a ver si aquellos que habían sido expuestos a la cultura microniana no se habían contaminado y representaban un peligro para el control que ellos, malditos bastardos, ejercían sobre los Zentradi.

Khyron recordaba una de sus pocas visitas a Tirol.

El Líder Bottoru, claro estaba, no había bajado a la superficie la luna que albergaba la civilización de los Maestros pues estaba estrictamente prohibido hacerlo so pena de ver una cultura negada a ellos pero que en Tirol era de lo más común.

Un estilo de vida que años después sería la última arma contra ellos en voz de una dulce chica en mini falda.

En aquellos días, Khyron había visto con fascinación como los Maestros trataban a los Zentradi, separándolos de las Meltran, manteniendo un rígido control 'sanitario' decían ellos mientras, ignorado por ellos, en la luna de Fantoma hombres y mujeres convivían con toda normalidad.

Hipócritas, pensaba ahora que había visto las virtudes de tener a una Meltran a su lado, malditos hipócritas, utilizando a los T'sentrati como armas, como carne de cañón, como su brazo ejecutor pues ellos no podían llevar a cabo las poderosas ofensivas de los Zentran, sus…¿Cómo se llamaban?...Bioroids no eran ni por asomo tan fuertes como un buen Regult.

Por años, desde que el maldito de Zor había desarrollado la síntesis de energía por medio de las flores de la vida Invid, (seduciendo a la Regis en el proceso lo cual, claro, causo que el Regente, marido ofendido, empezara su ofensiva contra los Maestros) y había escapado con rumbo desconocido llevándose sus secretos a la tumba, los Zentradi habían recorrido la galaxia buscando el lugar a donde el científico había ido.

Khyron no era muy partidario de tal misión pero si de la adrenalina de la cacería, de la búsqueda y combate que eso le daba, era, como él lo había mencionado alguna vez cuando andaba ebrio, lo único que le sacaba a esa vida de guerrero, la satisfacción de la victoria sobre sus enemigos, el verlos morir victimas de sus tácticas y de sus armas.

Para su mala suerte, había estado en otro sector de la galaxia cuando Breetai, maldito suertudo, había encontrado el destino final de la Fortaleza de Zor, la Tierra, donde los micronianos habían desentrañado sus secretos y adoptado la tecnología que los había convertido en dignos adversarios de los gigantes que habían llegado del espacio.

Si Khyron hubiera sido el primero en llegar la Tierra y los micronianos no hubieran sido, ni por asomo, un adversario, hubieran sido erradicados inmediatamente y la fortaleza recuperada y entregada en Tirol limpia y eficientemente.

Sin embargo, no había sido así y Breetai lo había mantenido bajo un estricto régimen de control que lo había llevado a caer, junto con Azonia, en aquel planeta, quedando varado en medio de aquella inmundicia que llamaban _civilización_.

Lo único que esperaba era obtener una venganza y recuperar el SDF-1 y regresar con el a Tirol para usarlo como _objeto de intercambio_.

Dárselo a los Maestros significaba, para los malditos vejetes de mierda, un poderío sobre las demás razas de la galaxia pues estos temían a la Protocultura y al SDF-1 como portador de la más poderosa de las Matrices de Zor.

Y para Khyron, la oportunidad de escapar de Tirol.

Pues él sabía, lo sabía muy bien, que esos vejetes los matarían sin contemplación alguna después de sacarles toda la información, que no había ninguna manera viable en que los dejaran irse con vida de la sala de interrogación.

También sabía que el pelearía, salvajemente, antes de caer y si tenía suerte se llevaría a uno o dos Maestros con él, eso sería muy grato pero no era su intención morir, ni dejar que nada malo le pasara a Azonia de la cual, apenas e ingresaran al sistema de Fantoma, tendría que separase.

Khyron sabía que estaba contaminado por la cultura Microniana, lo sabía a un nivel subconsciente, pero intentaba no pensar en ello a pesar de sabía muy bien eso significaría, tarde o temprano, su ruina.

Por eso planeaba salir del sistema de Fantoma en medio de la confusión por el arribo del SDF-1, su plan era muy sencillo, llegaría, amenazaría con destruir a Tirol con las armas de la Fortaleza y luego , magnánimamente, negociaría su exilio junto con su gente a un planeta de su elección.

Pero el estaba consciente de los Maestros no cumplirían su palabra, que los asesinarían pues no los dejarían contaminar a sus camaradas Zentradi con cuentos sobre los micronianos y su forma de vida.

Eso lo llevo a formular un elegante plan, muy ad hoc a su sobrenombre de _'Traidor'_… mandaría a Grell y a otros oficiales en su nombre y serian asesinados en su lugar.

Khyron y Azonia, mientras tanto, escaparían

A la primera oportunidad irían a…

¿A dónde?

La pregunta aunque en apariencia bastante fácil de responder era más complicada de lo que parecía por la simple razón de que Khyron no era, precisamente, una persona muy grata entre las otras razas de la galaxia, de hecho, había un precio por su cabeza, y el Regente de los Invid tenía una cierta cuenta por cobrar con el así que eso lo convertía en un suculento manjar para los caza recompensas de todo el universo conocido.

Khyron no podía escapar solo con Azonia, ni podía escapar con un pequeño ejército, no, simplemente no podía pues con la primera opción sería muy vulnerable y con la segunda sería muy fácil de encontrar, además, como ya lo había expresado, no podía volver a la flota Zentradi pues no podía, estaba seguro, volver a ver a Azonia mas como un soldado que como una mujer.

Aunque el líder Bottoru no entendía muy bien las mecánicas micronianas de las relaciones interpersonales, comprendía en un sentido básico que Azonia no era, ni seria jamás simplemente Azonia, ahora había escalado a un nivel en el que le era completamente necesaria su presencia.

Lo que Khyron necesitaba era un planeta donde esconderse el tiempo suficiente, sin intervención de nadie, un mundo de preferencia con una cultura primitiva que sojuzgar…un mundo…para ellos dos.

Las opciones no eran muchas pues la mayoría de los mundos estaban catalogados bajo diferentes dominios, por ejemplo, estaban los territorios de Haydon, los imperios Invid del Regente (y su infiel esposa la Regiss), la región controlada por los Maestros de la Robotecnia, los Estados Confederados de Karbarra y otros mas, extendiéndose por toda la galaxia.

Había, además, otros virreinatos menores que lo venderían al mejor postor…no…la opción no era tan fácil.

Khyron nunca lo aceptaría, pero, irónicamente, la Tierra era el lugar más seguro para ellos.

Mas nunca se quedaría ahí, el prefería irse a cualquier otro lugar en el universo, menos ahí

Quedarse con el SDF-1 no era una opción, no podía durar mucho solo contra una armada de millones y millones de naves comando Zentradi, muchos de los cuales no sabían que había sido encontrada, Dolza solo era una ramificación de la cadena de mando.

Era estúpido quedarse con la nave de Zor y no podía simplemente destruirla pues de volver a Tirol lo necesitaría para negociar su 'libertad' y eventual ejecución de sus compañeros Zentran y Meltran.

-Azonia- llamo el Zentran.

Nadie le respondió pues la habitación de la Meltran estaba sola.

Khyron salió, extrañado y se dirigió al salón de consejo de las Meltran.

Estaba vacío.

El comedor no arrojo ningún resultado.

Determinado a encontrar a Azonia se acerco al primer comunicador disponible y presiono el botón verde.

-Oficial de guardia, -dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Lady Azonia?- pregunto con enojo contenido, -No puedo localizarla por ningún lado.-

-No se encuentra en la base, Comandante, -le explico la eficiente voz en el intercomunicador, -ha salido con un grupo de Meltrans.-

-Oh, -repuso Khyron, curioso, y con un tono de voz completamente casual, como si estuvieran hablando de algo trivial y sin importancia, -¿y puedo preguntar en qué misión?-

La mujer del otro lado del intercomunicador titubeo...Azonia le había dicho que eso pasaría y que no confiara en él.

-Eh…- pausa -patrullaje de la zona norte, ejercicios de combate con Quadrono…-

Era una mentira.

Khyron había escuchado muchas mentiras en su vida (la mayoría dichas por el mismo) como para saber que lo que la mujer le decía no era verdad, su tono de voz la traicionaba (o era el hecho de mentirle a él lo que la ponía nerviosa). Khyron era un mentiroso traidor, un bastardo desalmado que había engañado, manipulado y asesinado sin remordimiento…si…él había hecho todo eso pero había un pequeño detalle…nadie podía mentirle a él so pena de morir…para ser un mentiroso, Khyron odiaba que le mintieran, era una ofensa a su inteligencia, un insulto.

Un par de Zentrans caminaba por el pasillo, Khyron los detuvo con un gesto de su mano derecha.

-Esta bien, la felicito por su buen trabajo en 'Operaciones'. -Dijo amigablemente y corto la comunicación con el puente; cuando se dirigió a sus hombres lo hizo con un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver con el anterior, -Tráiganme a la Meltran a cargo de operaciones a mis habitaciones -exigió con enojo a sus dos hombres-….ahora-

-Si, milord.-

Media hora y un muy persuasivo interrogatorio fueron suficientes para que Khyron extrajera la verdad de la Meltran, la cual -_Desapareció_- sin dejar rastro, dejando a un comandante Zentradi de muy mal humor.

Así que Azonia había decidido tomar acción sin consultarlo….

Ya hablaría con ella, lo haría de Comandante a Comandante…pero primero lo primero…

¿Cómo se atrevía Azonia a dejarlo fuera de la acción?, ¡Eran compañeros de armas!, ¡Eran una mancuerna!, ¡una pareja letal!

y… si no estaba ahí para protegerla lo carcomía la ansiedad.

Khyron encendió los sistemas de su Roiquonmi Glaug y lanzo una maldición pues los niveles de protocultura de su vehículo eran tan bajos que no esperaba, sinceramente, poder siquiera despegar.

Furioso, desconecto los sistemas y bajo de un salto, agarrando por la solapa al primer Zentran que encontró.

-Un Roiquonmi Glaug…- pidió con voz aparentemente dócil, pero la presión en la solapa del Zentran le indicaba su verdadero estado de ánimo-…reabastecido… ¡ahora!-

El Zentran sabía que su vida corría peligro, lo podía adivinar por el tono de voz de su jefe…Khyron estaba furioso y lo peor, alguien, no sabía quién, le había hecho algo que lo tenía al borde la furia.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que era Azonia y de haberlo sabido le hubiera sorprendido saber que se líder Bottoru se sentía engañado, y eso era todavía más peligroso; se sentía engañado por su amante.

-No tenemos otro, su excelencia. -Dijo el Zentran midiendo su tono de voz para que no ofuscara más a su jefe, -el último fue abatido hace un mes.-

Khyron suspiro, enojado.

-…pero tenemos un Serauhaug Lotzor (1) con armamento extra…- se apresuro a ofrecer el Zentran, -_tanque lleno, _como dirían los micronianos…- añadió y se arrepintió al momento, esé había sido un muy, muy mal chiste. -Er… ¡señor!-

El líder Bottoru de cabello gris soltó a su oficial con un empujón.

-Es mejor que nada. -Opino Khyron, un poco menos furioso, -¿Dónde esta?-

-Al fondo del hangar, milord, -apunto el Zentran, moviéndose a un lado para que Khyron pasara. – pero, Lord Khyron, apenas lo estamos revisando….-

El Serauhaug Lotzor era un tipo de Regult más robusto y fuerte, un hibrido entre el Glaug de Khyron y un Regult fuertemente armado.

El Lotzor, tenía un armamento superior a cualquier Regult y habilidades de vuelo excelentes, era, además, más duro y resistente al fuego enemigo.

Un carroñeo a un crucero de asalto que habían encontrado en lo profundo de la selva hacia un mes les había dado un total de dieciséis Regults típicos, dos Roiquonmi Glaug (uno de los cuales, era para ese momento, un simple pedazo de metal retorcido en el fondo de un cráter), municiones, piezas de recambio y ocho Serauhaug Lotzor, tres de los cuales podían utilizarse inmediatamente.

Los Lotzor eran una pieza superior en ingeniería a los Regults que no era, todavía, muy común entre los ejércitos Zentran que seguían prefiriendo al vehículo de infantería que habían usado por muchos ciclos.

El Lotzor proveía mucha más movilidad y protección dado su armamento y construcción para uso rudo.

Diseñado cuando en la Tierra aun no concebían la idea siquiera de ir al espacio, el Lotzor tenía algunos atributos de su antecesor, el Regult Clásico, por ejemplo, las articulaciones de las piernas mecánicas al revés, un color azul y blanco típico y una unidad sensora única con dos cañones automáticos bajo este.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales este vehículo no era muy apreciado por los Zentran era que el Regult Clásico era más liviano en batallas de infantería donde regularmente se usaban estos Mechas.

Sin embargo, el Lotzor tenía una mejor ingeniería para los saltos, casi 260 metros, es decir, 140 metros más que un Regult, y para maniobrar en una batalla espacial, además de soportar maltratos estructurales por más tiempo, en otras palabras, este Battle Pod era la versión maldita del Regult con el añadido de brazos robóticos.

Los Lotzor no alcanzaron a ver mucha acción en la batalla contra la RDF, eso había sido cierto, pues habían llegado muy tarde a la guerra, de lo contrario, habrían sido una parte fundamental en la victoria Zentradi.

Un simple veritech no era un buen adversario para un Lotzor, no señor, menos si este era un Serauhaug como el que Khyron estaba encendiendo ahora.

El líder Bottoru hizo su revisión de pre-vuelo con aire ausente, tratando de controlar su ira.

Los sistemas del Serauhaug respondieron con luces verdes; la pantalla principal, frente a él, se ilumino con un tono azulado, dejándole ver el resto del hangar, la computadora cambio los filtros como medida de auto diagnostico, infra rojo, normal, térmico, visión nocturna, realidad extendida y de vuelta a normal.

La computadora del Pod le indico que tenia carga llena, unas 200 horas de actividad a toda potencia, más o menos y una tanda de municiones satisfactoria.

Para mala fortuna de Khyron, tenía mucho tiempo sin tripular uno, además, era menos espacioso que su habitual mecha, lo cual añadía un poco mas de enojo a su estado de ánimo.

-Señor, -dijo la radio, -¿A dónde va?, ¿Dónde esta la Meltran de operaciones?-

Muerta, era la respuesta, ¡muerta por mentirle!

El hombre en la radio era Grell.

-Tengo que ir a arreglar con asunto con Lady Azonia.- Murmuro Khyron haciendo caminar a su Pod rumbo a la salida del hangar, -regresare pronto.-

-¡Pero milord!- urgió Grell, -no puede salir usted solo…necesita que le armemos un contingente.-

-No será necesario, Grell, -declaro Khyron activando los propulsores. -Tenme lista la sala de juntas para cuando regrese…tendré una larga conversación con Lady Azonia.-

Grell apareció en la pantalla; después de todos aquellos años en la Tierra, el Zentran de facciones toscas y cabello desarreglado parecía aun más primitivo, gracias a los uniformes raidos y descoloridos que usaban.

-¿quiere la sala de Interrogación?- pregunto el hombre, fascinado por la perspectiva de torturar a Azonia a quien secretamente odiaba, la odiaba pues lo había desplazado, desde que ella había llegado el había pasado de ser segundo al mando a sumariamente ignorado por su jefe de muchos ciclos.

Antes, una opinión de Grell era valorada, sopesada y a veces ejecutada, ahora, su opinión era nada, y, una vez cercanos, Él y Khyron, ahora eran casi extraños y su relación se había perdido entre las dulces sonrisas de la líder Meltran.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Grell!- grito Khyron y aceleró a fondo.

El Lotzor se elevo, pero antes de abandonar el suelo tomo un Gunpod de la RDF, que alguien había colgado en una saliente de un Regult, con su mano derecha y luego, acelerando al máximo, abandono el hangar dejando tras de sí un revuelo de polvo.

-Alguien va a tener un mal día, -dijo el oficial que Khyron había maltratado.

Ese alguien era nada menos que Azonia que, en ese momento volaba a baja altitud, casi a ras del suelo, evadiendo los radares de la RDF, seguida muy de cerca por cuatro de sus más confiables Meltrandi, M'ayran siendo la más cercana, diez metros a su derecha, tripulando un Quadrono gris pálido con tres marcas de impacto en su hombro izquierdo.

Las otras dos, una volando un Quadrono verde seco con magulladuras en su coraza frontal y, volando más arriba, dos más tripulando, irónicamente, un VF-1E de reconocimiento, un _-Ojo de Gato-_, al que le habían pintado, tan burdamente que parecía que había sido pintado por un niño con pinturas de colores, la insignia Zentradi sobre el escudo de armas de la RDF.

Este VF-1E aparecía sucio y magullado, como rescatado de algún antiguo cementerio de chatarra, con su pintura quemada por el sol y cayéndose a pedazos, era un milagro que volara pero lo hacía y para incrementar el milagro, los sistemas aun funcionaban bien.

Aquel avión de reconocimiento había sido encontrado en un porta aviones semi hundido y tomado por los Zentran que vieron en él una oportunidad para hacer contra inteligencia hacia los humanos…para esto, revisaron el aparato y se percataron que no era tan difícil aprender a volarlo, además, los sistemas de radar y detección eran operacionales y, después de un poco de uso, comprensibles para el Zentran común y corriente.

El que aquella nave con disco de radar rotatorio pudiera transformarse en veritech le daba un plus en combate hacia que su poca velocidad en la atmosfera no fuera considerada una desventaja táctica.

En el asiento de atrás, Levnir, una guapa Meltran de facciones angelicalmente atractivas y unos ojos azul cobalto muy inusuales controlaba la pantalla del radar.

Dos puntos verdes, que el radar identificaba como 'amigos' volaban en un área circular con un diámetro de seis kilómetros, Levnir supuso, acertadamente, que el convoy que estaban buscando debía estar justo en el centro de aquel área y era cierto.

Seis camiones pesados con exceso de dimensiones circulaban a muy baja velocidad, por un camino especialmente cerrado para transportar los cilíndricos generadores de protocultura de cinco metros de alto por tres de ancho cada uno, todos ellos rotulados con un numero en blanco.

Estos cilindros contenían pequeñas matrices de producción que podían impulsar sin problema una nave del tamaño de la de Khyron por, mínimo, seis años.

-Comandante Azonia, -dijo Levnir en la radio, -tenemos dos veritechs custodiando al convoy.-

-Transmite el código de inicio de la misión para las Meltran que esperan para recuperar el generador- ordeno Azonia armando su Quadrono y acelerando a velocidad de combate. - M'ayran; acelera a velocidad de combate pero permanece lo más bajo posible, Levnir, continua escaneando el área, si ves alguna ventaja táctica para hacer esta operación más rápida no dudes en señalarla…queremos llamar la atención lo menos posible.-

Emebar abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de un arma de mano frente a sus ojos.

A sabiendas de que un Zentran jamás saca un arma solo para mostrarla se quedo muy quieto en su cama del hospital del crucero de Breetai mirando primero al arma y luego a quien la sostenía.

Ameban estaba muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de completa seguridad

-¡Una Meltran!- exclamo el hombre en la cama de hospital notando solo entonces que la mujer no estaba sola. -¡Meltrans y Zentrans! ¡Dekarcha!-

Ylias estaba cruzado de brazos a la izquierda de Ameban y al lado contrario, un hombre alto con una placa de acero en la cara junto a otro Zentran.

-¿Lord Breetai?- pregunto extrañado al reconocerlo,- ¿Cómo es que hay una Meltran aquí, Comandante?-

El Zentradi al mando del Nupetiet-Vergitz miro al soldado duramente.

-La Teniente Ameban tiene permiso para disparar si alguna de mis preguntas no es contestada satisfactoriamente -declaro Breetai poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. -Sabemos que fueron atacados por un Invid…- señalo -el que estés vivo nos da dos posible escenarios…el Invid te dejo vivir por alguna razón que beneficia a sus planes o tu eres un Invid modificado en los pozos génesis.-

-Y nosotros no aceptamos a los Invids entre nosotros. - Apoyó Ameban poniendo el cañón del arma en la frente del soldado. -o nos dices quien eres en verdad o te mato…Comandante Breetai, de la orden.-

Emebar se hundió en la cama…no tenía miedo de morir…era un riesgo ocupacional…lo único que no quería era ser confundido con un Invid, lo cual impediría que fuera clonado de nuevo y, siendo ese el único legado que podía dar en su vida, quería conservarlo.

-¡No soy un Invid!- grito, enojado. -soy un Zentran leal a los Maestros de la Robotecnia…-

Breetai se adelanto, y poso su mano en uno de los hombros de Ameban, ella no se movió un ápice.

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo, señor?, Qué clase de perversión es esta?... no entiendo cómo pueden tolerar que ella esté aquí y, ¡Por Tirol!, ¿Por qué la toca, Comandante?-

El soldado estaba muy ansioso, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y no atinaba a ver a ninguno de los presentes por más de unos cuantos segundos.

-Tocar a una mujer no es tan malo, -dijo Dengar a manera de explicación y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada fugaz a Ameban que fue, para su sorpresa, correspondida con una leve sonrisa, una leve, casi invisible, imperceptible para todos menos para él.

Ese era un asunto que tocaría después…si se atrevía.

-Levántate -ordeno Ameban, dando un paso atrás pero sin dejar de apuntarle. - ¡Ahora!-

-¡Exijo una explicación!- Pidió Emebar; le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-¿señor?- pregunto Ameban, dispuesta a jalar el gatillo.

Breetai no iba a perder un centímetro de su posición.

-Es tu última oportunidad, -le exigió el comandante, -dinos la verdad o serás removido de tus actividades de manera permanente.-

-¡Lo juro!, ¡No soy un Invid!- grito.

-Explique entonces que sucedió.- Le exigió Breetai, duramente.

-Solo recuerdo que salimos en patrulla- explico el Zentran, -estábamos a bordo de la Factoría y luego salimos en nuestro rondín habitual…-

-¿y cómo explica los rastros de un Invid en el interior de su Scout?-

La pregunta saco de balance al Zentran, quien busco en el interior de su mente, en los más recónditos recovecos de su memoria, solo encontrando un vacio inocuo y gris lleno de una sensación de incomodidad que no alcanzaba a comprender, era una incomodidad física y mental que lo hacía sentirse asqueado, fuera de lugar…como lo hacía sentirse la presencia de Ameban frente a ellos.

-No lo sé.- Declaro, en voz baja, solo un murmullo, -No recuerdo nada.-

-¿Quién mato a sus compañeros?-

Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Ylias se adelanto y saco de su bolsillo un escáner que uso para revisar al hombre postrado en cama…su ritmo cardiaco estaba bien, un poco arriba de lo normal pero bien.

-Escuche, Soldado, -dijo el Doctor, paternalmente, -tendrá que ver una exposición que hemos preparado para usted, deberá verla en su totalidad, y expresar lo que piensa de eso.-

Emebar asintió, -lo que sea…pero saque a esa Meltran de aquí, me pone nervioso como están ahí, tan juntos.-

Breetai endureció su expresión.

Si este era un Invid era un muy buen actor.

El doctor activo el display holográfico que inmediatamente proyectó una pantalla frente a Emebar.

El rostro de Min May apareció en la pantalla, estático.

Emebar miro a los presentes con gesto inquisitivo, sin saber que estaba pasando en realidad, para el, solo era otra Meltran en un monitor.

Pero luego la imagen fue reemplazada por uno de los videos de la artista, cantando Little White Dragon vestida con un corto atuendo que dejaba entrever sus encantos físicos.

Las notas iniciales de la canción tomaron por sorpresa al Zentran quien se puso rígido como un palo.

El efecto que estaban buscando apareció inmediatamente, Emebar se quedo viendo a Min May bailar y cantar con una mirada estupefacta en el rostro, inmóvil.

Ylias asintió, complacido, su experimento había resultado bien, el Zentran estaba embelesado…tanto y como los demás (incluido el mismo) había estado al conocer la cultura de los micronianos.

-¿Qué sucede, soldado?- pregunto el Doctor.

-Esa mujer…- balbuceo Emebar, -su voz…es…increíble…- continuo con una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro, -la conozco…la he oído antes…-

Breetai negó con un gesto.

-La mujer en la pantalla es nativa del planeta que orbitamos, -le explico Breetai.

Emebar se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y su gesto se transformo de sonriente a adolorido.

Un dolor agudo de cabeza, apareció de repente acompañado de un zumbido grave de tal intensidad que la vista del soldado se nublo.

-mi cabeza….- Se quejo.

Ylias tomo el analizador de mano que tenia consigo y movió cerca de la cabeza del soldado, luego miro la pequeña pantalla y frunció el entrecejo.

Sin que el doctor pudiera predecirlo a tiempo, el cuerpo de Emebar empezó a temblar incontrolable y violentamente, sacudiéndose en la cama, pateando y sacudiendo los brazos, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones como si estuviera poseído por los mismísimos demonios del infierno.

Pero tal alegoría no era ni remotamente conocida por los Zentran, para ellos el infierno era aquello que quedaba tras su paso.

Dengar se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Emebar para intentar contenerlo lo suficiente como para que el Doctor sacara algo mágico de su bata de médico y así fue, Ylias saco una pistola hipodérmica y le aplico un calmante en el brazo que pudo sujetar bajo su rodilla.

Emebar quedo inmóvil al momento.

-¿Esta muerto?- inquirió Breetai, secamente.

-Solo dormido, señor.-

-Hm, -Breetai giro en redondo y se dirigió a la salida, -claramente no es un Invid… ¿Me equivoco, Doctor? - asevero, y como Ylias asintió, el comandante se dirigió a la Meltran que estaba guardando su arma - investigue un poco más, Teniente Ameban, aun tenemos un Invid suelto por ahí.-

-Sí, señor.-

-Sargento Dengar, -ordeno Breetai, regresara conmigo a la Tierra para tener una sesión de consejo con Exedore…prepare un Scout, usted mismo me llevara.-

-Podemos utilizar su transbordador, -ofreció Dengar,

-Llamarla la atención, un Scout será suficiente, -concluyo abandonando el área médica - No olvide llevar los datos recabados del vehículo atacado por los Invid, estoy seguro que Exedore disfrutara el estudiarlos. -

El avión que llevaba a las concursantes a Señorita Macross era un Dassault Falcon 900, Rick lo vio en su radar como un triangulo azul con el número de registro NMS 1906 moviéndose a su lado, como a dos kilómetros, en dirección nor-noreste a ocho kilómetros de altura y ascendiendo.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para el veloz veritech de Rick ponerse al lado del Falcon que ostentaba el logotipo de la única aerolínea operacional de Norte América, un ángel estilo anime pintado en la cola.

-Buen día, _Ángel Air_ diecinueve cero seis, aquí el Comandante Richard Hunter, nombre código Skull-1.- Había dicho Rick posicionando su avión un poco arriba y adelante del Falcon 900.

-Aquí el Capitán Ulises Nakayima, -le respondieron en la radio, -Es un honor tenerlo como escolta.-

Rick se había reído un poco, -Prefiero ser considerado su acompañante y no su escolta diecinueve cero seis.- Había dicho, -continúe en altura de crucero, no tenemos indicación de actividad enemiga en nuestro camino, de cualquier forma, mantenga un ojo en el radar.-

Rick se había relajado un poco y había dejado a sus sentidos volar su avión, lo cual era muy sencillo al contar con su casco de interfaz neural.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había pilotado un veritech por primera vez?

Algunos años, pero aun recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer, su primer contacto con la tecnología extraterrestre.

A su mente venían, de vez en cuando, los momentos en que el ataque Zentradi comenzó y el, todo un papanatas, estaba muy tranquilo en el famoso VT 102, aparcado en el TARMAC, sin darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba destruido.

Lisa le hacía reír recordándole como lo había confundido con un piloto de combate y lo había obligado a despegar.

Él le contestaba 'comadreja' y ambos reían a carcajadas.

Rick se había puesto el casco que le había dado Roy y fue entonces que paso, la primera vez que se conecto con su avión.

Recordaba haberse colocado el casco e inmediatamente sentir una especie de frio en su nuca con pequeños pinchazos, como calambres, apenas perceptibles y después, nada, solo una sensación extracorpórea…como traer guantes y botas para nieve…como traer un pesado abrigo que se mueve contigo.

En ese momento no había entendido la relación de su casco con los movimientos del Battloid, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en el velado sentimiento de haber golpeado algo cuando el avión destruyo un edificio, o el haber agarrado el borde de una construcción para levantarse, esos recuerdos no se habían quedado guardados en su mente, simplemente fueron movimientos de su cuerpo que fueron transmitidos a su máquina y fueron emulados inconscientemente para él.

Tiempo después, durante el entrenamiento, había aprendido a utilizar los enlaces con su cerebro para optimizar al máximo su manejo del veritech hasta el grado de poder dejar los mandos y disfrutar del paseo poniendo atención solamente a los impulsos obtenidos atreves del casco.

Si tenía que intervenir lo hacía utilizando la palanca de mando o los pedales, como en cualquier otro avión.

A bordo del Dassault Falcon , las concursantes disfrutaban de su vuelo, unas dormían, otras estudiaban sus rutinas, sus discursos o leían alguna revista de modas pero una de ellas no, Janet Starlight no prestaba atención a nada más que el avión con la calavera y tibias cruzadas que volaba frente a su ventanilla.

Sea cual fuere el pensamiento que ella tenía su rostro era impasible mientras miraba al avión de Rick con perfecta concentración, ella lo reconocía, sabía que su piloto era el mismo que había conocido al llegar al casting de Señorita Macross

Eso era apropiado, que lo hubiera conocido, eso le ayudaría, estaba segura, aunque…

…algo no había salido del todo bien.

Janet suspiro y se recostó en su asiento, mirando por la ventanilla.

Cindy Birdsong era la compañera de asiento de Janet y se había aburrido de limar sus uñas por lo que puso atención en lo que Janet veía atreves de la ventanilla.

-Ese es el Skull-1- dijo la mujer, como para empezar una conversación.

-Rick Hunter, -comento Janet, pensativa…ese detalle que había visto en el casting no la dejaba tranquila.

-Lo vi en la mesa de jueces…es…- comento en tono de conspiración femenina, -lindo…-

-Si,- acepto Janet, -muy lindo.-

-Lástima que esta saliendo con esa tipa tan aburrida…yo sí que sabría cómo tratarlo.-

Janet se rio, en franca burla, como cuando tienes todos los ases y alguien fanfarronea con ganar -¿En serio?-

-Claro, lo traería comiendo de mi mano…como Min May.- Cindy sonrió angelicalmente, -sinceramente no se qué le ve a esa tal Lisa Hayes.-

-las mujeres sabemos cómo mantenerlos interesados, -Janet la miro a los ojos, -¿no lo crees?-

Cindy asintió.

-Claro…pero es que ella es tan…fría…y tan simplona…-

Janet miro al Skull-1.

-Te aseguro que puedo conquistarlo…- dijo pero pareció hablar consigo misma, como contestándole a una voz interior. -Quitárselo y obligarlo a hacer mi voluntad…-

Cindy frunció el ceño, para parecer tan mojigata aquella chica Janet tenía un ego demasiado grande.

¿o tenía algún as bajo la manga?,

Competencia, pensó Cindy, quiere engatusarlo para que vote por ella en el concurso pero ¡Nunca!, ¡Nunca dejaría que una simple novata como Janet Starlight le ganara!, ¡Había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en su carrera como para que esa simplona le ganara!

Todas las demás concursantes parecían muy preocupadas por ganar, por pulir sus actos, por dar el ancho…todos menos ella, Cindy lo había notado, Janet había acudido al casting, había cantado, recibido elogios y luego desaparecido, no se había sabido nada de ella hasta el día que acudió al llamado para esa sesión de fotos.

Todas las demás habían acudido a noticieros, entrevistas y demás…menos…Janet Starlight.

-¿Ah, si?- pregunto Cindy, distraída por ese detalle que acababa de descubrir. - ¿lo puedes hacer?, ¿Cómo?-

Janet la miro y le sonrió.

Azonia se sentía mal.

Tenía un terrible malestar que la había acompañado desde que había despegado…había intentado ignorarlo pero no podía…su maldito traje de combate estaba demasiado ceñido en la parte baja de su abdomen y sentía que se asfixiaba, algo no andaba bien con su salud pero tenia que completar esa misión.

Estaba mareada, acalorada y asqueada pero aun podía volar su Quadrono tan letalmente como siempre.

¿o no?

¡Por Tirol!, ¡Quería vomitar!

-Señora, -dijo Levnir, -tenemos una nueva lectura de radar…muy alto en la atmosfera, es un avión grande con un veritech, podría servirnos como distracción…-

-¿Nos descubrieron?-

-Parecen estar solo de paso, miladi, -asevero Levnir, -no veo que cambien su curso para interceptarnos.-

-Esta bien, -contesto Azonia reprimiendo una nausea que trepaba por su garganta, -mantenlos en la pantalla…asegúrate que no haya más -ordenó mientras los buscaba en su radar, si, ahí estaban, un avión grande y un veritech…Eso hacia las cosas todavía más sencillas, una distracción adicional, una manera fácil de deshacerse de los veritechs que cuidaban al convoy - M'ayran, atacaremos al avión grande con el veritech para que los otros dos mechas te sigan, ¿esta el equipo de recuperación listo?-

M'ayran reviso su equipo, en efecto, otras dos Meltran estaban esperando para llevarse el Generador y se reportaban listas.

-Todo en orden, -declaro M'ayran.

Azonia lucho, con todas sus fuerzas, para aclarar su mente…para contrarrestar el malestar que la aquejaba pero no podía, su traje de piloto, era demasiado incomodo…era...Sofocante.

-M'ayran…- llamó con voz pastosa.

-¿Se siente bien, Lady Azonia?-

-Estoy bien, -se recompuso ella, determinada a no mostrar su malestar. —M'ayran, Orein, Ataquen cuando estés lista.-

Rick sintió la alerta de su radar incluso antes de escucharla.

Instintivamente se puso en guardia.

-Angel Air…- llamo notando los dos puntos que se movían en su dirección desde abajo. - Angel Air…tenemos dos Bogeys…Quadronos… elevándose hacia nosotros.- Continuó activando el armamento de su veritech. -¿los ve, Angel Air?-

-Afirmativo Skull-1- respondió de inmediato el Capitán Nakayima. - dos Bogeys curso de intercepción…dos minutos- él lanzo una mirada de alerta a su copiloto pero el ya estaba haciendo lo suyo.

El segundo al mando del Dassault Falcon , el Capitán Romero, encendió el sonido ambiental y los avisos de cinturón de seguridad con un manotazo.

-Atención chicas, - exclamo ajustando su arnés, - tenemos dos Zentradis en curso de intercepción, siéntense y colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad, esto será muy movido…por favor mantengan la calma, intentaremos escapar.-

Los gritos de miedo de las concursantes llegaron hasta los pilotos, como era obvio, las concursantes se abrocharon sus cinturones tan rápido como pudieron y miraron por las ventanillas, intentado ver por donde llegaría la muerte.

No había manera alguna de que escaparan de los Zentradi, ellas lo sabían, ni siquiera con el Skull-1 protegiéndolas.

Las notas en los periódicos de aviones civiles destrozados por los Zentradi era demasiado recurrente como para ignorarlo.

-Maldita sea, -gruño Rick, bajando el visor de su casco, -Control Delta New Detroit, Aquí Skull-1, tengo un Dassault Falcon 900 civil y dos Quadronos en intercepción, solicito refuerzos…las concursantes de Señorita Macross vuelan en el Angel Air 1906.-

¡Bleep! ¡Bleep! ¡Bleep!

¡Misiles!

Rick gruño un par de maldiciones y rogo a Dios que el avión tuviera equipo estándar de protección anti ataque.

-¡Maniobra evasivas!- grito el piloto del Dassault Falcon cuando los misiles emergieron de entre las nubes y empezó a ladear el avión a la derecha, alejándolo de Rick quien activo los sistemas de transformación y paso a modo GERWALK para defenderse.

Los misiles se acercaban, eran diez en total, de alta maniobrabilidad, le decía la computadora y ya habían encontrado blanco.

Rick hizo un cálculo rápido, los misiles iban en pos de el, era claro pero algunos habían fijado su objetivo en el Falcon , el impacto destruiría al Skull-1 en menos de cuarenta segundos si no hacia algo.

Pero el Falcon era la prioridad.

-Skull-1 aquí Control Delta New Detroit, -sonó la radio, -indique su estado-

-Misiles…- Rick giro su cabeza de derecha a izquierda muy a tiempo para ver salir, como dos rápidas saetas, a los Quadronos, ellos pasaron como a doscientos metros de el y ascendieron, dejándolo abajo. -¡Dios!, le van a disparar…-

Un Quadrono estiro su brazo derecho y empezó a disparar hacia el Angel Air 1906

El Dassault Falcon era como una ballena voladora blanca que no se movía con la suficiente rapidez.

Los disparos empezaron a pasarle por arriba y abajo, rozando apenas su largo fuselaje, el piloto intentaba bajar, ladeado a la derecha y en una espiral, hacia las nubes pero el otro Quadrono estaba bajando para taparle el paso.

¡Hijas de puta!, pensó Rick, cambiando de canal. - Angel Air, haga lo que le digo y embista al Quadrono debajo de usted…-

-Pero…-

Rick apunto el Gunpod de su mecha y jalo el gatillo.

Los misiles eran como serpientes iracundas lanzándose vorazmente contra Rick pero el había visto suficientes de ellos como para tenerles miedo.

-Solo embístalo - ordenó mirando a los blancos uno por uno para que la computadora fijara los blancos, cuando escucho el tono agudo de la computadora jalo el gatillo. - es una orden.-

Las explosiones aparecieron frente al Skull 1 pero este ya había iniciado un ascenso en modo GERWALK, uno de los Quadronos, el más cercano, acelero para ponerse entre el y el Dassault Falcon a sabiendas de que no le dispararía para no acertar en el avión civil.

-Si, como no, -murmuro Rick y acelero jalando la palanca con la F impresa en ella.

El GERWALK cambio a avión acelerando a fondo, Rick sabía que tenía que detener al menos a uno de los Quadronos para que el otro pensara mejor lo que hacía pero eso dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que atacaran al Dassault Falcon para evitar ser atacados.

_El dilema de Superman_, le llamaba Rick, salvar a Lois Lane o capturar al malo del cuento.

-¡Nakayima, utilice las contramedidas!, ¡¿Qué espera?,¿¡una invitación?- ladro Rick en la radio molestando al Quadrono de Azonia con su proximidad, Orein se movía rápido pero no le disparaba, lo cual era extraño para el piloto del Skull-1 pero benéfico para su propósito.

Un despliegue pirotécnico emergió de debajo del Dassault Falcon, como alas incandescentes que formaron una T bajo la nave (2)…aquellos eran tiempos violentos y toda nave que se atrevía a surcar los cielos tenía que estar preparada.

Las contra medidas bajaron atrayendo a los misiles y distrayendo a sus perseguidores.

Los misiles que seguían al avión civil empezaron a explotar, el Dassault Falcon empezó a dar bandazos por la turbulencia generada por las explosiones.

El Quadrono bajo el avión se hizo a un lado.

Rick intento centrarlo en su mira pero el infierno se desato alrededor suyo.

Un tercer Quadrono se había acercado sigilosamente y estaba disparándole.

Los tiros pasaban tan cerca que los podía escuchar zumbando sobre su cabina.

Uno de ellos rozo su Fast pack izquierdo arrancando un buen pedazo de él.

¡El tanque de combustible! Pensó Rick sintiendo un escalofrió bajar por su espalda,.

Los disparos del Quadrono, que resulto ser el de Azonia, seguían sucediéndose sin interrupción.

Rick sintió la pequeña explosión de otro impacto certero en su avión y, para confirmarlo, humo negro empezó a brotar del otro Fast pack.

Luces rojas empezaron a brillar en su tablero.

Aun así jalo el gatillo.

Las ráfagas de su Gunpod brotaron furiosamente del cañón y golpearon al Quadrono que bloqueaba el paso del Falcon.

Como un boxeador vencido, el Quadrono recibió los impactos, sacudiéndose como una marioneta, uno, dos, tres disparos certeros atravesaron su cuerpo mecánico y su coraza protectora destruyendo vitales sistemas de vuelo y propulsión, cercenando uno de los brazos en el proceso

Tres disparos dieron en el cuerpo de la Meltran haciendo saltar sangre por toda la cabina y otro más en una de las piernas

Ella murió instantáneamente y justo antes de que su Quadrono explotara en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, Rick no pudo vanagloriarse de su victoria: Había fuego en sus Fast Packs y, aunque técnicamente ellos daban un impulso extra, al estar en llamas no eran más que pesadas bombas atadas a su espalda, bombas cargadas con combustible altamente inflamable nada menos y que ahora estaba ardiendo.

No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí o lo volarían en mil pedazos

Su enemigo seguía disparando sin cesar.

Explosiones a su derecha e izquierda, turbulencia…

La muerte es un riesgo ocupacional, decía Roy, como un copiloto pasivo que se activa cuando ya es tu hora y, para el joven piloto del veritech más famoso de la Tierra, aquel momento sonaba como 'su hora', ya casi podía escuchar la explosión que terminaría con su vida.

-Skull-1 bajo fuego…necesito apoyo ahora New Detroit…-

Necesitaba comprar tiempo…escabullirse…quitarse a aquel Quadrono de encima.

¡Inmediatamente!

Para su fortuna, Azonia no podía acertar a su blanco, las imágenes formaban patrones frente a sus ojos y el ruido de su cabina no contribuía en nada.

El avión microniano estaba rodeado por sus disparos pero su habilidad para pilotear su Quadrono estaba menguando mientras un silbido llenaba sus oídos, un silbido que se incrementaba al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba.

-Skull-1, Baker -22 aquí, estamos bajo usted…lo podemos ver…llegaremos en un minuto.-

¡Otra sacudida más!, ¡otro impacto!

-¡No tengo un minuto! - grazno Rick, y, En efecto, no lo tenía.- Moriré el treinta segundos-

Uno de los Fast Packs empezó a temblar mientras lenguas de fuego salían de él.

Lo que a continuación paso fue una mezcla de suerte y habilidad.

Azonia cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo para aclarar su visión, en ese momento, Rick eyectó los dos Fast packs que, en llamas, salieron despedidos hacia atrás… en rumbo de colisión con el Quadrono de la Meltran que se había acercado peligrosamente al Skull-1

Ella abrió los ojos al oír la alarma de impacto y vio, con horror, dos objetos de color negro, en llamas, justo frente a ella.

Por instinto les disparo, con ambos brazos, destruyéndolos a un rango peligrosamente cercano.

La explosión fue brutal.

Una bola de fuego devoro al Quadrono de Azonia lanzando alarmas en todos los sistemas mientras su vehículo era golpeado por despojos ardientes que se incrustaban en la armadura como palillos en mantequilla.

Los sensores de visión sufrieron un impacto directo de uno de los despojos más grandes y se apagaron dejando al vehículo sin manera alguna de ver por donde volaba pero eso no era importante pues estaba completamente rodeado las llamas.

Otra explosión sacudió al Quadrono de Azonia, ella era como un muñeco atrapado en una secadora de ropa, golpeándose contra los costados de la cabina, manoteando para recuperar el control, sintiendo como la consciencia se escapaba y la abandonaba en una oscuridad de la que sabía, no podría escapar.

Una sacudida tremenda la hizo presa mientras era lanzada hacia atrás.

El Quadrono empezó a caer, sin control.

Azonia estaba inconsciente.

-¿Quién tiene problemas ahora?- grito Rick, sonriendo ferozmente y cavilando el acabar o no con su blanco.

Una rápida inspección del campo de batalla decidió por él.

El otro Quadrono, el que todavía seguía al Falcon 900 era más importante que el que estaba cayendo así que aceleró a fondo.

Los quemadores de post combustión de sus dos turbinas de fusión Nakayima/ P&W/Rolls-Royce FF-2001D lanzaron llamas azules y propulsaron al veritech con todos sus 503 KiloNewtons de potencia (3) con rumbo al Falcon 900 que seguía perseguido por el ultimo Quadrono y ahora que volaba mas liviano era también endemoniadamente más rápido.

-¡Nakayima!- grito Rick en la radio, - ¡no lo deje hacer blanco!-

El avión con las concursantes se ladeada de izquierda a derecha para evitar ser enfocado por la mira enemiga siguiendo patrones erráticos.

En un momento bajaba en otros subía e iba de izquierda a derecha con el Quadrono pegado a el pero siempre se mantenía en movimiento sin seguir una línea concreta.

Las concursantes permanecían en posición de choque con las frentes tocando sus rodillas y sus manos en sus nucas, por eso no podían ver a Janet, quien solo miraba hacia el frente con una mirada seria dominando sus facciones.

Rick mascullo unas cuantas maldiciones y centro al Quadrono en su mira.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- gruño con sorna. - ¿Qué?, ¿no puedes dispararle al avioncito?-

La balanza se había volteado dejando a M'ayran con solo dos opciones y ninguna de ellas era huir.

Salvar a su líder o continuar con la misión.

Rick transformo su veritech en Battloid y apunto a M'ayran quien le contesto con una lluvia de misiles mientras cargaba contra él.

La Meltran había decidido tomar ambas opciones.

El Skull-1 inicio una espiral ascendente soltando contra medidas que confundieron a los misiles mientras el disparaba contra M'ayran que había dejado pasar al avión de las concursantes ascendiendo para seguir al Battlloid.

La computadora del Quadrono le mostro, en una pantalla lateral y a petición de ella, la posición de Azonia.

-Comandante, -llamó, -Lady Azonia, ¿esta bien?, ¡Conteste!-

M'ayran dudo al ver como su líder seguía cayendo.

Un segundo, un simple segundo desvió su mirada para ver a que altitud estaba su líder.

Esa fue su perdición.

Dos veritechs emergieron por entre las nubes y la acribillaron.

El Quadrono no exploto, simplemente se desmorono en el aire y sus pedazos cayeron a tierra.

-Skull-1- dijo Baker-22 - ¿esta bien?-

Rick no lo sabía, la adrenalina lo tenía poseído, su respiración era agitada y sudaba copiosamente.

Y aun tenía un Quadrono en la pantalla que podía regresar a acabar el trabajo.

-Vigilen al vuelo civil.- Ordeno de un grito,

-Pero señor, protegemos…- objeto Baker 22

-¡Es una orden!- gruño convirtiendo su Battloid en avión y acelerando en curso de intercepción con el Quadrono que caía. - ¡yo me hare responsable!-

-¡Si señor!- dijo Baker 22 y cerro el canal.

El Skull 1 se lanzo en picada a toda velocidad, con los circuitos de realidad extendida mostrando en el visor del casco del piloto exactamente dónde y a que altitud estaba su enemigo.

Todavía caía.

¡Perfecto!

Una llamada entro a su comm-link.

-¡Nos atacan!, ¡aquí convoy de transporte de Generadores de Protocultura!, dos Quadronos nos atacan…¡están robando los generadores….yo….- una explosión velo el resto de la transmisión pero no había nada mas que escuchar.

Así que eso era.

Los habían distraído para robar protocultura.

Malditos, los muy desgraciados habían logrado sus objetivos.

Todo había sido una simple distracción (que casi lo dejaba sin vida) pero todavía podía obtener un poco de retribución.

Rick lanzo un grito guerrero y se lanzo contra el último Quadrono.

Al pasar las nubes pudo verlo, ahí estaba, cayendo como roca hacia una montaña a la que un buen disparo de un crucero de combate había quitado un pedazo

Rick transformó su nave en Battloid y siguió bajando.

Los brazos se movieron y apuntaron el Gunpod.

La computadora le marco la señal de ¡Fuego! Y…

…El Quadrono ya no estaba en su campo visual.

Así, simplemente había desaparecido…

-¿Qué demonios…?-

Una señal nueva en su radar…algo estaba transportando al Quadrono, algo que había llegado de improviso y justo a tiempo en dirección noreste.

Rick miro en aquella dirección y, en efecto, una estela de vapor señalaba el camino por donde se habían ido.

El Battloid cambio a GERWALK y se lanzo de nuevo en picada alistando su armamento.

-Azonia…- llamaba Khyron, insistentemente, - contesta… ¿estas herida?-

Nada.

Eso lo hizo acelerar aun más, tenía que regresar a la base lo mas pronto posible.

-A los otros Zentran o Meltran en la operación de Azonia, reporten.. - exigió.

-Lo logramos, señor…- fue la respuesta, llena de júbilo-matamos a los micronianos y estamos huyendo, Levnir esta bloqueando las señales de radar enemigas….¡tenemos protocultura!—

En efecto, dos Quadronos, cada uno portando un generador se alejaban por el poniente escoltados por el 'Ojo de Gato', a toda velocidad dejando atrás camiones incendiados y en ruinas, generadores de protocultura hechos pedazos y los cadáveres de los operadores y guardias quienes no habían sido adversario para las Meltran.

El amante de Azonia no estaba para celebraciones.

-Regresen a la base…. —Ordenó secamente - preparen a los médicos...Lady Azonia fue herida.-

Un destello de luz, dos explosiones frente a el…Khyron viró a la derecha y vio su radar….tenia compañía.

Iba volando tan bajo que las explosiones lanzaban pedazos de rocas y despojos sobre su vehículo pero eso no lo hacia reducir la velocidad, por el contrario, acelero hasta el fondo esperando que fuera mas rápido que el veritech.

No lo era.

Khyron volaba en un área desértica con vegetación baja levantando una nube de polvo tras de él y, aunque técnicamente el Lotzor era más rápido que cualquier veritech, el peso extra del Quadrono de Azonia era una desventaja, una pesada desventaja

El renegado Zentradi no podía disparar sin soltar a Azonia y se negaba a creer que estaba muerta.

¡No podía estarlo!

Pero si así era…

Aquel alienígena estaba acostumbrado a sentir odio, era parte de su personalidad, de hecho, amaba ese sentimiento que lo hacía sobrepasar los límites de la lealtad, la vida y el honor, amaba odiar por mas ridículo que suene esto porque lo hacía más eficiente en su trabajo, lo hacía invulnerable a su entorno, lo convertía en una maquina de muerte y desolación

Aquel odio al que él estaba acostumbrado no se parecía en nada a lo que sintió al ser asaltado por el pensamiento sobre la muerte de Azonia..no…comparado con ese nuevo odio el primero era solo el asociado a un niño pequeño odiando los vegetales, este nuevo odio era completamente libre de razón, era más bien, primitivo.

Si Azonia estaba muerta el SDF-1, los Maestros de la Robotecnia, Los Zentradi y las Meltrandi, todo, pasaría a segundo plano, desaparecerían de su mente y serian olvidados.

Khyron viviría sus días para acabar con el piloto del veritech que había matado a su compañera, no lo mataría inmediatamente, claro que no, mataría a todo aquel relacionado con él, lo torturaría haciéndolo creer que ya lo tiene y luego lo dejaría ir para acosarlo de nuevo, lo obligaría a irse, a esconderse y luego lo encontraría y lo escucharía pedir clemencia para luego torturarlo por días y noches enteras, manteniéndolo al borde de la muerte tanto tiempo que suplicaría para que todo terminara y no sería así.

La computadora le informo que apenas y contaba con el combustible necesario para regresar a la base.

Obviamente, no podía evadir al veritech que le perseguía….

Una detonación muy cercana a el lo sacó de curso obligándolo a literalmente hacer malabares con los controles.

¡Eso lo decide!

El Skull-1 volaba en modo GERWALK en pos del Lotzor casi un kilometro de distancia, a una altitud de doscientos metros a una velocidad que casi superaba la del sonido.

La nube de humo que levantaba el Lotzor obstaculizaba su visión y le impedía hacer un buen disparo y su computadora no le ayudaba en mucho pues los tiros del Quadrono que lo había atacado habían dañado los sensores de adquisición de blanco..

No podía lanzar los únicos dos misiles que tenía pues la tierra y piedras los harían adquirir falsos blancos y explotar levantando aun mas polvo y rocas y eso er a algo que no quería en sus motores.

Su conteo de municiones era bajo, su misión no requería mucha munición… ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido que iba a pelear contra tres Meltrans y un mecha extraño aquella mañana cuando todo era simplemente Relaciones Públicas?...apenas tenía 120 rondas, eso le daba tres minutos de tiro constante.

Khyron espero pacientemente, como una serpiente, a que el microniano ganara terreno y luego aplicó una de sus maniobras preferidas.

El Lotzor frenó bruscamente con todo el impulso de sus propulsores, tanto que para Skull-1 fue imposible imitar su movimiento.

A la velocidad en la que iba Rick pasó sobre el Mecha como una exhalación.

De los cañones superiores del Lotzor salieron rápidas ráfagas que hicieron blanco en el ala derecha del veritech

Esta se desintegró instantáneamente y, como es bien sabido, un avión sin alas no puede volar... y ni siquiera el Skull-1, con toda su fama, podía hacerlo.

El horizonte se ladeo para Rick y el numero en el altímetro se redujo imposiblemente rápido.

Las opciones de Rick no eran muchas…de hecho solo tenía dos…o salía eyectado y perdía su amado avión o …

El veritech herido se transformo en Battloid apenas microsegundos antes de caer y rodo por el paisaje, incapaz de detenerse; como un hombre que se lanza de un camión en movimiento, el Battloid rodo sin control con un piloto agarrado firmemente a los controles esperando que su vehículo soportara aquel maltrato.

El Skull-1 rebotó, se aboyó, raspó y perdió componentes externos pero finalmente se detuvo, despatarrado y sin armamento alguno pues el Gunpod había desparecido sin dejar rastro.

Rick había visto alguna vez, un programa en que dos idiotas se metían en una bola gigante de plástico y rodaban ladera abajo matándose en el proceso, en ese momento, el supo exactamente que habían sentido.

El piloto rebotó, literalmente, con todo lo que había en la cabina por más que se sostuvo de sus controles y, cuando todo acabo se encontró a si mismo con sangre bajando por sus mejillas y un dolor agudo en su costado derecho que le impedía respirar con facilidad.

Al intentar moverse para levantar a su Battloid sintió una punzada de dolor en sus piernas, una de ellas causada, definitivamente por el pedazo de metal que sobresalía de su muslo derecho…no, un momento, este no era un pedazo de metal.

Tenía una fractura expuesta y lo que sobresalía era su hueso.

"Delta-1…" llamo pero solo escucho un silencio de muerte en su casco. " Lisa…"

La radio se había averiado.

A sabiendas de que su agresor no dudaría en ir por el hizo un terrible esfuerzo por levantar a su Battloid pero no pudo, el dolor era insoportable.

Luchando contra si mismo lo intento de nuevo así que, con un grito, se obligo a pisar los pedales.

Solo el izquierdo se movió, el otro permaneció estático a pesar de tener su pie sobre el.

Su hueso roto le impedía hacer presión sobre el pedal.

Con fría determinación, el piloto del Battloid caído coloco ambas manos sobre la rodilla derecha, cuidando de no tocar el hueso roto y luego…respiro hondo.

EL Battloid empezó a levantarse mientras el gritaba casi cegado por el dolor, un dolor agudo y frio que le recorría el cuerpo como millones de abejas furiosas…pero fue violentamente regresado al suelo por un pie enorme que se poso en su hombro y ejerció presión.

La protección de su cabina desapareció arrancada por el agresor.

La luz exterior lo dejo momentáneamente ciego asi que cubrió sus ojos esperando ver algo.

Para su suerte, o maldición, no lo sabía, el agresor se coloco entre él y el sol.

El cañón de un arma era lo que veía, un arma que se antojaba exageradamente enorme como para dispararle y que era empuñada nada menos que por el Zentradi mas buscado, aquel al que le debía la vida de Lisa y la suya propia.

-Hola, microniano - Dijo con voz seca, quitando el seguro del Gunpod, listo para disparar.—tenemos una cuenta por saldar…-

(1)

. /Mecha/Lotzor_

(2)

watch?v=KbI2Hj-xXGM

(3)

.


	11. Chapter 11

Vick dice: si alguien sabe de dónde saque el título entonces tiene mas de 35 años, Jajajajaja y sabe de Sci Fi.

Robotech

Cuentas por Cobrar

Cuentas por Cobrar

Por Vick Peña

Enemigo Mío

Este capítulo fue escrito para ser leído mientras escuchas '_Betrayal Forgivness'_ de Apocalyptica.

Khyron miraba detenidamente y con total atención, una atención similar a la de un niño que utiliza una lupa para matar hormigas con la luz del sol, mientras Rick se mantenía apenas consciente por la pérdida de sangre y el shock, ¡por Dios!, todo lo que el líder de la resistencia Zentradi tenía que hacer era esperar el tiempo suficiente para verlo morir sin tener que soltar un tiro.

_Las puertas del ascensor del sótano del centro médico se abrieron para que una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes saliera cargando un sobre manila con tal aprehensión que algún espectador habría pensado que el contenido era de un gran valor y en un sentido completamente real lo era._

A los pies del piloto del Skull-1 había un charco de sangre que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas profuso y eso es lo que estaba matando a aquel hombre, lentamente, asi que Khyron podia disparar cuando quisiera y el resultado seria el mismo.

_Era la primera ecografía de su hijo._

_Eso era lo que el sobre manila contenía y era, para todo efecto y figura, un tesoro, muy valioso, tanto que no quería quitarlo de sus manos, quería mantenerlo ahí para que no le fuera a pasar algún evento catastrófico que le impidiera mostrárselo al que sería el futuro padre de aquel infante. _

_Ilusionada, había preguntado si tendría un niño o una niña pero el doctor no había podido responder pues en sus propias palabras, era aun muy pronto. _

La muerte llegaría a Rick a menos que un milagro ocurriera y lo dudaba, estaba seguro de que este era su final.

Con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha activo, con un sobre esfuerzo, el sistema de rastreo de emergencia de su veritech…no quería morir en el desierto sin que su cuerpo fuera encontrado.

_El doctor había sido muy enfático en cuanto a su salud se refería mencionando, en repetidas ocasiones que no podía seguir con ese ritmo de vida tan estresante y que su vida (y la del producto) dependían de que tanta tranquilidad podían tener a su alrededor._

_Eso había llevado a Lisa a tomar la decisión de decirle la buena noticia a su amado Rick apenas y este llegara a casa, pues ambos tenían que tomar una decisión, ya no podía escondérselo mas, no ahora que la vida del Almirante estaba por terminar y eso podría ponerla a ella en la silla que su ausencia dejaría vacía._

-Mataste a Azonia.- Gruño Khyron, como si fuera un insulto, y uno peligroso dado el tono de voz que uso. - la has matado.-

Rick estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que fuera que el respondiese no llegaría a los oídos de su ejecutor, no creía que hubiera energía en su avión para amplificar sus palabras.

Increíblemente, los altavoces replicaron todo lo que el dijo.

-Era una batalla…Khyron…era ella o…o yo…- dijo con voz débil. -¿Qué …hubieras…hecho tu?—

La respuesta era mas que obvia pero no le restaba importancia al hecho de que aquel microniano había matado a SU Azonia.

Khyron acercó aun mas el cañón de su arma, hasta casi tocar al microniano pero no jalo el gatillo, no aun, haría lo que había prometido hacer si alguien osaba tocar a su compañera de armas.

Lo torturaría hasta que suplicara por su vida…luego lo dejaría morir ahogándose en su propia sangre.

-De todos tenias que ser tu, -el líder de la resistencia Zentradi se acuclillo ante su enemigo caído para verle de cerca, -ahora tendrás que pagar el precio de haberla arrebatado de mi.-

Rick escucho un dejo de tristeza en la voz de su enemigo pero no lo registro, ya no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar aquel castigo….el dolor era insoportable, el viento un constante rugir en sus oídos y el polvo, el polvo lo golpeaba como una lija gigantesca secándole la boca, hiriendo sus ojos, infectando sus heridas.

-Haz …lo que tengas..que hacer….- Musito el piloto humano pero su última alternativa rondaba por su mente…su última carta bajo la manga…una alternativa mortal por si misma pero, irónicamente, una que lo vengaría al mismo tiempo.

La mano izquierda se movía, centímetro a centímetro, hacia el circuito de autodestrucción.

Este era un pequeño tablero numérico cubierto por un pequeño capelo de plástico que ya no estaba en su sitio…todo lo que tenía que hacer era presionar los cinco números de activación y luego…ya nada importaría.

Cero…

-Oh, si, claro que lo hare, -Khyron saco su cuchillo de combate, idéntico al que había utilizado Kyle para darle muerte a Min May y lo uso para lanzar destellos hacia la cara del piloto. - ¿recuerdas esto?-

Nueve…

Khyron tiro el arma lejos de él, no la utilizaría, lo torturaría con su cuchillo, era más personal, más íntimo.

Tres...

Con diabólica precisión cortó los arneses de seguridad de Rick utilizando solo la punta del enorme cuchillo, todo esto sin dañar al humano que serviría de diversión…por un rato cuando menos.

Dos…

El Zentradi estiro su brazo izquierdo con la mano muy abierta para tomar sacar a Rick quien se dispuso a teclear el último número, el numero que acabaría con ambos.

La mano cubrió el sol y el polvo que torturaban a Rick, el cerro los ojos cuando un gemido los detuvo en seco.

El gemido no era suyo, ni era un grito de furia de Khyron…era el regreso a la consciencia de Azonia.

Como si esto fuera un poderoso hechizo, Khyron se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el Quadrono, olvidándose de su venganza para cubrir el cuerpo de Azonia con un fuerte abrazo que le salió de lo mas profundo del alma rompiendo incluso las barreras de su mente consciente…en pocas palabras, el líder Bottoru no se había dado cuenta que había tenido un sobresalto feliz al escuchar que su mujer estaba con vida.

_Los pasos de Lisa resonaban en el solitario estacionamiento, ya estaba muy cerca de su automóvil, podía ver la cajuela emerger detrás de una columna así que desactivo el sistema de seguridad lo que causo dos cosas._

_Una, que las luces traseras parpadearan un par de veces y, dos, que Miriya Parino apareciera como por arte de magia desde el lado lejano de su auto._

_Lisa se detuvo, en seco._

_-Lisa…- dijo sin acercarse, -tienes que acompañarme…-_

_El corazón de la mujer del Delta-1 se encogió como si lo hubieran metido en agua helada, la mirada de la mujer Meltran decía todo lo que ella tenía que saber._

_Algo le había pasado a Rick._

Una tolvanera se levanto, súbitamente, levantando el polvo alrededor de aquella escena de vida o muerte.

Khyron, sosteniendo a Azonia, usando su cuerpo para protegerla de la tormenta de polvo, Rick, retorciéndose de dolor en la cabina abierta de su veritech, su mano aun a media pulgada del último número de la secuencia de autodestrucción.

_-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto, sin rodeos, forzándose a formular 'la pregunta' - ¿esta muerto?-_

_-Es mejor que me acompañes. -insistió Miriya, poniendo sus manos en señal de alto frente a ella y atreviéndose a dar un paso hacia ella._

_Lisa negó con la cabeza, aun sosteniendo el sobre amarillo en sus manos y dio un paso atrás._

_-No…dime que ha pasado…- le exigió, la presencia de Miriya ahí hablaba por si misma, le habían enviado a recogerla pues sabían que eran amigas, que el ver una cara familiar haría mas fáciles las cosas._

¿Escaparía con vida?, no lo sabía

El que Azonia estuviera viva le había dado un suspiro, un suspiro que tenía que aprovechar si quería tener alguna posibilidad de supervivencia…un suspiro que se convertiría en su último si la mujer Meltran resultaba estar malherida.

_Miriya intento sonreír pero no lo logro en absoluto._

_-Lisa, por favor, dame las llaves de tu auto y déjame llevarte a la base…-_

_-No, Miriya…- gimió Lisa, abrazando el folder manila, - tienes que decírmelo…¿esta muerto?-_

_-No lo sé, Lisa, pero debes venir conmigo ahora.-_

_Miriya se adelanto y tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la condujo hasta su auto._

_-Era solo una misión de Relaciones Públicas- sollozo Lisa mientras la esposa de Max sacaba el auto del estacionamiento, - solo una estúpida misión de Relaciones Públicas-_

-Khyron…- le dijo Azonia, débilmente, - lo siento mucho, yo…-

-shhh, shhh…- la acallaba el, dulcemente, -todo esta bien…tenemos la protocultura…tus acciones fueron perfectas…-

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Lo logramos?—

-Si, querida, lo logramos…-

-Me derribaron…- ella pareció revivir el suceso pero la sonrisa de su amado la reconfortó.

La tormenta de polvo empeoraba…el ruido era como…

-¡Lord Khyron!—

El Zentran no estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas y menos de Grell quien le gritaba desde la puerta abierta de un Scout que estaba aterrizando junto a ellos causando una tolvanera.

Khyron miro hacia arriba y vio el Scout y a su anterior segundo al mando saludándole…no…alertándole sobre algo…

-¡vienen los micronianos! – Grito Grell con todas sus fuerzas señalando hacia el oeste- ¡tenemos que irnos, milord!—

Azonia alzo la mano y acaricio el cabello de Khyron.

-Eres hermoso…- le dijo con voz suave, -hermoso.-

En la distancia, muy lejos aun, se podían ver tres aeronaves que aparecían como pequeñas formas recortadas contra el cielo azul del desierto.

Khyron no tenía intención alguna de arriesgar a Azonia ahora que estaba viva…¡Por los Dioses!, ¡no lo haría! Así que la cargo en sus brazos con todo el cuidado posible, como si fuera y lo era, una carga frágil.

Ella le sonrió débilmente mientras la conducía al Scout con toda delicadeza.

Rick vio toda esta acción desde la cabina de su veritech, sangrando, al borde del colapso, con calor y sed, una sed horrible.

¡Khyron!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, como retándolo a regresar para activar ese último número en el sistema de autodestrucción -¡Khyron

Luego, para su buena suerte, su cuerpo se desactivó, ya nada era importante más que proteger la poca energía que tenia y morir a su término.

No hubo ultimo pensamiento, simplemente, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia el frente quedando con la barbilla tocando el pecho, los brazos a los lados de su asiento, sus dedos tocando su sangre.

Pero ya no sentía dolor, era una verdadera proeza que su cerebro lo protegiera asi en sus últimos momentos.

-Aquí Rescate uno, -dijo el piloto del V-22 Osprey mientras volaba en un círculo alrededor del Skull-1- lo encontramos…los Zentradi han huido…no sabemos si esta vivo…aterrizaremos inmediatamente, tengan listas las unidades de emergencia.-

Dos veritechs volaban junto al Osprey como protección, ninguno de ellos fue tras el Scout Zentradi que se alejaba.

Emebar despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe, como asaltado por una pesadilla pero no había nadie a su alrededor, absolutamente nadie, la enfermería estaba sola.

El Zentradi se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sentía como si un Karbarrian le hubiera dado una tunda.

Sus signos vitales estaban siendo desplegados en un holograma sobre su cabeza para cualquiera que estuviera interesado.

El hombre se sentó con las piernas colgando al borde de la cama y luego, cautelosamente, intento levantarse.

Satisfecho, vio que sus pies lo podían mantener de pie.

¿Ahora qué?, se pregunto, mirando a su alrededor.

Tenía que huir…regresar a Tirol e informar de lo que había sido testigo…de toda aquella…aberración.

Pero primero lo primero, tenía que buscar un uniforme…un Zentran en bata de hospital habría de llamar la atención y no estaba seguro de querer ser visto.

Un armario al fondo de la habitación le proveyó de un atuendo digno de un guerrero Zentradi, eso le devolvió la asquerosa acusación que le habían hecho… ¡él!, ¡Un Invid!

Ponerse el uniforme regreso a él, como añadido, su orgullo.

Sabía que estaba en un Nupetiet-Vergitz, la pregunta que se hacía mientras abandonaba la enfermería era, ¿dónde?, ¿en qué lugar los Zentran y las Meltran convivían juntos?, no sabía de un lugar tal, era impensable.

Un arma hubiera sido un agradable plus a su situación pero para su mala suerte no contaba con una.

Un par de Zentrans caminaban en sentido contrario platicando animadamente, uno le mostraba a otro algo que tenía en sus manos arrancando carcajadas que hicieron eco cuando se alejaron pasillo abajo.

Emebar tomo la falta de atención de los dos guerreros como una excelente señal.

Lo habían ignorado.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, la bahía médica estaba en el nivel seis, más o menos a la mitad del navío lo cual lo dejaba a cerca de cien metros del hangar secundario donde de seguro podría hacerse de un vehículo para escapar.

Tenía muy poco tiempo, eso era más que obvio, lo empezarían a buscar apenas y se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.

Un Scout, necesitaba un Scout con un sistema de transposición que lo llevara de regreso a su base.

Si tan solo recordara que había pasado.

Su mente se negaba tercamente a darle acceso a los eventos que lo habían llevado a aquel lugar donde el orden natural –o por lo menos al que estaba acostumbrado – era un caos total.

Dengar había decidido que comer algo antes del viaje a la Tierra era una buena idea, así que había escogido su lugar habitual en la sala de oficiales, es decir, cerca de los ventanales y lejos de todos los demás Zentran que comían sin mucho apuro en aquel lugar que había cambiado mucho desde que llegaran a la Tierra.

El Sargento Dengar 894 F había vivido mucho tiempo en campaña, comiendo, cuando era apropiado, en un enorme comedor con paredes grises sin ningún tipo de decorado, escuchando las ordenes por el sonido ambiental, siempre dispuesto a salir disparado en caso de que su nombre fuera mencionado y no era precisamente por el llamado del deber sino por la asquerosa pasta de proteínas y nutrientes sin sabor que les servían.

La broma habitual era que, en caso de que fueran abordados por entes enemigos les lanzarían su comida como arma letal.

Sin embargo y ahora que vivían con los micronianos, la influencia de su cultura los había alcanzado y su menú, ¡Gracias a los Maestros!, había cambiado dejando aquella pasta insípida en el pasado.

Dengar solía comer siempre en la misma mesa, solitario, viendo a sus compañeros platicar con un nivel de relajación que solo la vida sin guerra te puede dar lo cual era, para variar, un plus en aquel lugar.

No le gustaba la compañía a la hora de consumir sus alimentos pues solía hacer lo que el consideraba experimentos de sabor con diversos platillos del renovado menú.

Algunos experimentos habían resultado en un éxito, otros en un prolongado tiempo de reflexión en el excusado

Sus compañeros, conscientes de que le gustaba comer solo, disfrutaban haciéndole objeto de bromas pesadas como lanzarle pedacitos de comida, mezclar sus alimentos o incluir algunos ingredientes de último minuto como especias picantes, ajo u otra cosa que les hiciera reír al verlo comerlas.

Ese día, el cocinero (que ya no era una computadora que mezclaba líquidos vitamínicos y proteínicos) había preparado algo que llamaba _albóndigas a la mexicana_ que no eran más que bolas de carne nadando en un caldo rojizo.

Dengar intentaba atrapar una escurridiza albóndiga mientras Ameban salía de la línea de servicio con su comida, al verlo al fondo de la cafetería se encaminó hacia él.

-Comer solo es horrible, - le dijo, poniendo su charola frente a la de el, ocupando el lugar vacio al otro lado de la mesa, - ¿le puedo acompañar, Sargento?-

-Claro, - Dengar intentó por tercera vez atrapar la albóndiga pero cada vez que lo hacia esta se resbalaba obstinadamente, como si tuviera vida propia.

Ameban se rió un poco de su compañero, tomo su tenedor (otra adición a su herramental gracias a la cultura microniana) y su cuchillo, uso el segundo para mantener la escurridiza albóndiga en su lugar para luego capturarla con el tenedor el cual tendió a Dengar.

-Wow, eso fue genial.-

-Tengo mis momentos, -señaló Ameban aceptando el cumplido con un guiño.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en completo silencio en los que comieron sus alimentos en completa introspección pero siempre manteniéndose en contacto visual.

Es tan agradable estar con ella, pensaba Dengar, sonriéndole amigablemente.

Ella le respondía la sonrisa, incluso, Wow, nunca me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un brillo tan cálido e invitante; si hubiera estado en su poder, Dengar habría visto aquellos ojos todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué le parece tan fascinante, Sargento?- le pregunto la mujer, juguetonamente.

No esperaba, sin embargo, una respuesta tan directa.

-Sus ojos, Teniente, son muy interesantes.-

-¿En qué sentido?- le pregunto, curiosa.

Pero no pudo obtener respuesta alguna pues Dengar ya no la estaba viendo, estaba viendo por encima de su hombro, rumbo a la puerta por la cual un Zentran estaba entrando.

Emebar estaba acostumbrado a las insípidas cafeterías de la flota Zentradi así que, aquel lugar con pantallas de televisión donde se mostraba una variedad de cosas , desde conciertos, noticias (algunas de ellas referentes al concurso de Señorita Macross) hasta películas y deportes, donde hombres y mujeres comían con sosiego y compartiendo, algunas veces mesas, donde los olores de las comidas eran diferentes …todo aquello lo hizo, primero, e inconscientemente, detener su camino rumbo a los hangares del Nupetiet Vergitz.

Una Meltran de cabellos largo y rubio tocaba juguetonamente la barbilla de un Zentran que a su vez sostenía la mano libre de ella entre las suyas.

Súbitamente, la mujer se inclinó y le beso en los labios con infantil sonrojo que fue compartido por su contraparte.

Emebar no resistió más y salió por la otra puerta, pero ya no iba solo.

Dengar había tomado la mano de Ameban y la había arrastrado con el rumbo a la puerta, tan bruscamente que había derribado ambas charolas con comida.

Los comensales, incluida la pareja que se había besado, voltearon a ver aquel evento pero luego de un segundo, y probablemente pensando que aquella extraña pareja tenía algo más importante que hacer, volvieron a sus platos de comida y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué le sucede, Sargento?- pregunto Ameban, intentando liberar su mano, (lo hubiera logrado si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero no lo hizo)

-Emebar…- fue todo lo que dijo Dengar, intentando localizarlo entre las personas que caminaban por el pasillo, si…allá estaba…mirando con atención a la pasarela especial para micronianos.

El Zentrandi extranjero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…¡había Zentrans y Meltrans micronizados en aquella nave!, caminando por pequeños pasillos hechos a su medida.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Ameban, - ¿de qué hablas?-

-Aquel Zentran es Emebar…- apunto Dengar, ella siguió la dirección señalada y lo encontró, como a veinte pasos de distancia.

- ¡Dekarcha!, debemos detenerlo-

La mujer dio quizá un paso hacia el fugitivo pero Dengar la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo.

-Espera…-

-¿¡Pero…?!-

-Sigámosle, -Dengar tomo su comunicador personal; un pequeño radio de dos vías, -Comandante Breetai, -

La voz seca del Comandante le respondió,

-¿si?-

-Emebar ha escapado del confinamiento como lo habíamos planeado, -murmuro, para sorpresa de Ameban, -esta en el pasillo que lleva al hangar secundario…-

-Continúe ejecutando el plan.- Fue la orden.

El teléfono de Miriya repiqueteo mientras aun conducía a Lisa rumbo a la base.

Rápidamente contesto la llamada y se lo llevo al oído, escucho lo que su interlocutor tenía que decirle y colgó, mirando a Lisa quien se limito a regresarle la mirada.

-Esta vivo.- Dijo, -un Osprey de rescate lo ha recogido…lo están llevando a Nueva Detroit.-

-Esta vivo…- repitió Lisa a sabiendas de que si estuviera bien hubiera sido su celular el que sonara y no el de su amiga. -¿Cómo esta?-

-Tiene una pierna y algunas costillas rotas…perdió mucha sangre y esta inconsciente. - le respondió la Meltran con fría exactitud.

-Oh.- Fue todo lo que dijo Lisa.

-Malherido es mejor que muerto.- Opinó Miriya, acelerando un poco más.

Los médicos que recibieron al Comandante Hunter pensaron que estaba muerto.

Los paramédicos empujaron la camilla a toda velocidad por la rampa de emergencia con el piloto inconsciente, pálido como la leche y con sangre en sus ropas.

Los aparatos conectados al hombre eran los que indicaban que estaba apenas vivo por lo que lo trasladaron de inmediato a un cubículo donde un grupo de diez personas lo rodearon para darle atención.

Dos enfermeras armadas con tijeras le retiraron el uniforme develando su magullado cuerpo que fue rápidamente cubierto con una manta.

Otras dos enfermeras se dedicaron a colocarle agujas en los brazos para administrarle sangre y suero mientras dos médicos miraban críticamente las heridas en el pecho y abdomen.

Una mujer empujando un equipo de Rayos X portátil entro a la sala y coloco el intimidante aparato en posición para tomar placas del torso del piloto herido las cuales fueron procesadas tan rápido como se pudo.

No tiene muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir, dijo el médico en jefe, morirá en los próximos minutos.

Las maniobras de ayuda duraron casi seis horas en las cuales el cuerpo de Rick fue abusado en aras de su supervivencia por médicos que no escatimaban en lastimarlo con tal de salvarlo…sin pensar, había que decirlo, que moriría.

Al final, una camilla lo saco del quirófano.

Nadie creía realmente que sobreviviera.

Rick regreso al mundo de los vivos lentamente, como dándole una cachetada a sus detractores, abriendo los ojos a una oscuridad que en un principio se antojo intimidante.

Los recuerdos estaban vivos en el, todavía podía sentir la tormenta de arena del desierto, el calor abrazante del sol, el aroma de su propio sudor y el dolor de sus heridas…todo eso estaba en el cuando abrió los ojos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su veritech sino en un cuarto de hospital que se mantenía en la oscuridad.

Una puerta semi abierta frente a su cama le daba apenas y una pequeña fuente de luz que describía una larga línea luminosa que terminaba en la pared a su izquierda.

Un bip intermitente era el único ruido que podía escuchar ahí.

El piloto esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante y fue solo entonces que se atrevió a pasear su vista por el lugar, a su izquierda no había más que un monitor cardiaco y un perchero metálico con una bolsa transparente de suero que estaba conectada a el por una largo tubo plástico que terminaba en su brazo.

Frente a él, a un lado de la puerta, en un soporte, había una televisión apagada y bajo ella un helecho en una maceta.

Al continuar su reconocimiento del área se topo con que había un sillón a la derecha de la puerta, otra maceta en la esquina y luego otro sillón que era ocupado por una persona cuyo rostro no podía apreciar bien.

La persona era una mujer, pero no era Lisa, esta era más delgada y menuda.

La mujer se levanto al verlo mirar en su dirección y se acercó lentamente, y, si, no era Lisa…se parecía a…

-¿Min May?- pregunto Rick y al escuchar su voz enronquecida se estremeció…su voz había resultado extraña para sí mismo, como si algún ventrílocuo hubiera jugado con él.

La mujer se acerco aún mas, el piloto contuvo el aliento, muy adolorido como para retraerse en su cama.

El rostro de la mujer se acercaba, se aclaraba a medida que lo hacía.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Janet Starlight encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Rick.

La luz hirió sus ojos por unos momentos pero él no se atrevió a cerrarlos, obligado a mirar, sin parpadear a aquella aparición que vestía exactamente las mismas prendas que Min May había usado para salir con él al parque aquel día que se habían tomado una foto…¿Estaría ella consciente de aquello o solo era una simple coincidencia?

Janet lo miró clínicamente y luego se enderezó.

-Creo que llamaré a un doctor.- Dijo pensativamente, dando la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta con un grácil contoneo.

-No, no…- la detuvo Rick, -estoy bien…- continuó -¿podrías encender la luz?-

Janet le obedeció y luego se quedó de pie junto al switch, muy derecha y con los brazos cruzados, como si esperase algo por parte del herido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue todo lo que obtuvo.

-Esta en Nueva Detroit, Comandante Hunter. -

-Ah- Rick estaba decididamente incómodo con aquella mujer ahí, no sabía la razón porque definitivamente era una bellísima mujer con unos ojos preciosos y un cabello que se antojaba tocar, era todo un ángel…que lo hacía sentir incomodo.

-Vine a agradecerle que nos haya salvado.- Declaro Janet, sonriéndole, -fue usted muy valiente al pelear contra esos Zentradi.-

El herido se encogió de hombros.

-Solo cumplía con mi deber.- Señalo Rick, -¿nadie resulto herido?-

Janet negó con la cabeza.

-Algunos rasguños, mucho rímel corrido y algunas medias rasgadas, eso es todo.- Bromeo la chica, mostrando una bella sonrisa -nadie más que yo vino al hospital a ver como estaba, - aseveró con solemnidad, -creo que todas están más preocupadas por ganar el concurso que por mostrar gratitud.-

Es tan parecida a Min May, se dijo Rick, viéndola ahí, de pie, se veía tan inocente y cálida, tan sincera y real, como Min May había sido…Janet Starlight no solo ganaría el concurso, estaba seguro, sino que realmente ocuparía el lugar dejado por la cantante que había muerto en su casa, asesinada por celos.

-¿Comandante Hunter?- Janet se había acercado de nuevo y lo miraba extrañada, inclinándose sobre él, como cuando ves a un bebe dentro de una carriola.

Rick regreso a la transición del momento, sobresaltándose por la súbita cercanía de la mujer…solo bastaba mover su brazo un poco para tocarla.

-Eh…lo siento….- Se disculpo Rick forzándose a mantener inmóvil su brazo, -creo que estoy algo cansado.-

-Lo entiendo, -ella se paro, muy derecha, -lo dejaré descansar…-

-Gracias por venir. - le agradeció Rick, cerrando los ojos para no verla partir pero tuvo que hacerlo pues ella le dio un beso en la frente, un beso cálido y suave que lo hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido por el gesto, y mirarla retirarse

Janet se detuvo en la puerta, sin embargo, y lo miro por encima del hombro.

-¿Nos podremos ver alguna vez en mejores circunstancias?-

-Probablemente, -se escucho decir Rick a sí mismo, -en mejores circunstancias.-

-Bien.- Le sonrió Janet - estoy segura que así será- y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Una vez en el pasillo, la sonrisa de Janet se transformó de coqueta a victoriosa…había logrado lo que había planeado tan fácilmente que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, de hecho, fue todavía más fácil que robarle el dulce a un niño.

Caminando pasillo abajo rumbo al ascensor se topo con una mujer que sostenía un folder manila mientras caminaba en sentido contrario, ella lucia preocupada y con prisa, la sonrisa de Janet se ensancho al reconocer a Lisa Hayes.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Lisa redujo su velocidad un poco, como para preguntarle que hacia ahí pero Janet siguió caminando, limitándose a saludarla con un gesto y una gran sonrisa.

De mujer a mujer el mensaje había sido claro.

Lisa frunció el entrecejo y aceleró el paso.

Janet continuó su camino con un contoneo coqueto que ningún hombre pudo resistir apreciar, subió al ascensor y se fue.

Rick se estaba frotando los ojos cuando Lisa entro a la habitación lo cual le dio tiempo para darle un vistazo rápido.

Estaba muy golpeado, tenía escoriaciones en el rostro y en sus brazos y estaba, además, muy pálido.

Nunca había visto a Rick así, ni siquiera cuando casi lo mata por accidente hacia ya tantos años.

Era precisamente el color de piel de Rick lo que enmarcaba el lápiz labial impreso en su frente.

Lisa sintió un enojo mordaz y fiero que se alojó en su estómago como una brasa ardiente.

Esa maldita mujer, Janet, había ido a verle, ¡Había estado ahí!

Intentaría no mencionar nada…lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, había sobrevivido a lo que los doctores habían catalogado como un accidente mortal.

-Hola, piloto, - le dijo con voz dulce, tratando de apaciguar su estomago- parece que alguien le corto sus alitas-

-¡Lisa!- exclamo Rick, digiriendo su vista hacia ella con profunda alegría.

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos, literalmente, más feliz de verlo vivo que preocupada por lo que le había pasado, el sobre manila que tanto había cuidado firmemente sujeto con su mano derecha.

-Hey, hey - la confortó el herido aguantando el dolor que aquel abrazo le causaba, acariciando su cabello castaño, sosteniéndola con el otro brazo. -estoy bien…estoy bien…-

-dijeron que habías perdido mucha sangre….que tenias tres costillas rotas…-

-…que tu estas lastimando en este momento.- Completo Rick, separándole suavemente.

Lisa se enjugo las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-…lo siento…-

-Hey, yo también quería verte…te extrañe.-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto la mujer de Hierro aun enjugándose las lágrimas y mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Robaron protocultura, eso paso…casualmente íbamos volando sobre ellos y nos usaron de distracción. -Le explico Rick, sonando un poco molesto por los recuerdos, - tres Quadronos, uno de ellos era Azonia, ni más ni menos.-

Eso sorprendió a Lisa, -¿Derribaste a Azonia?-

-Fue pura suerte, -aseguro Rick , serio- tuvo tiempo de darme unos buenos golpes, de no haber traído mis FastPacks ahorita seria una estadística mas - una pausa para tomar aliento, - lo peor del caso es que Khyron llego al rescate cuando estaba a punto de terminar con ella…el pilotaba un Battlepod diferente…muy potente…me derribó-

-Tu veritech esta hecho un asco…- le informo Lisa, - lo están llevando a New Ellis para reparación…-

-Es la segunda vez en un año que mi veritech tiene que acudir al mecánico…- declaro el piloto, encogiéndose de hombros, - Roy me mataría. —

-El paramédico del Osprey que te rescato dijo que los Zentradi habían escapado –

-Khyron me iba a matar…-reflexionó Rick, pensativo, -me iba a matar porque creía que Azonia estaba muerta – señaló, mirando a Lisa a los ojos – pero cuando la escuchó recuperar el conocimiento simplemente perdió interés en mí y fue por ella, luego llegó un Scout y se fueron…mas no creo que quisiera huir…quería darle atención a Azonia…tan rápido como pudiera—

La futura madre y posiblemente futura Almirante de la Flota se encogió de hombros.

-Tuviste suerte…-

Rick señalo la pierna enyesada con un gesto.

-¿Llamarías suerte a esto?- pregunto, esta vez sonaba definitivamente molesto, -¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así, eh?-

-Tres semanas, - le informo Lisa, - pero ya has dormido dos días.-

Eso sí que impacto a Rick…había estado fuera por dos días…

- El médico dice que te quitará el yeso en dos semanas y podrás caminar con asistencia en la tercera…dale gracias a la tecnología extraterrestre de curación, -

El piloto no quería darle gracias a nada, menos a lo que había causado todas sus desgracias desde 1999.

-Bueno, - dijo con voz adusta, cruzando los brazos- por lo menos no hice la estúpida sesión de fotos.-

-Max lo hizo, -Lisa le acaricio el ante brazo, mirándole a los ojos- pero parece que si lo hiciste.-

Rick lo miro, perplejo y luego entendió lo que había pasado.

-Oh, viste a Janet…-

-Y te beso, en la frente por lo menos, - asevero Lisa, con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Tienes lipstick en la frente, - le explico su mujer, tomando una toallita de su bolso con la que limpió el 'área afectada' –ahí esta, ¡limpio!—

Rick sintió venir otra situación referente a Janet, ya podía ver la inseguridad de Lisa emergiendo (inseguridad que no estaba del todo mal fundada).

Intentando desviar la atención de su mujer señaló el folder manila que ella tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son solo algunos resultados tuyos del laboratorio, -le mintió…no quería decirle que tendría una hijo en esas circunstancias, ya había planeado todo, cena intima, luz de velas, música suave y una sorpresa en un sobre color manila. - todo en orden.-

-Oh, -dijo Rick,

-Entonces… ¿tuviste visita?-

-Supongo que ninguna de mis respuestas te será satisfactoria, eh, Lisa.- Rick se cruzo de brazos,

Lisa negó con un gesto.

Khyron recorrió el pasillo que lo conducía a enfermería a largas zancadas que resonaron en la nave que en ese momento estaba declarada como Zona de Celebración.

Había Zentrans ebrios donde quiera que el mirase, Meltrans animadas y aguerridas, dándole pelea a los hombres en consumo de alcohol.

¡Protocultura!

¡Habían obtenido protocultura en las narices de los micronianos!

¡Eran, otra vez, un enemigo poderoso!

Pero el que en otra ocasión hubiera sido el primero en tomar alcohol y alzar la copa de la victoria no estaba en animo de celebrar nada.

¡Nada!

Azonia seguía en la enfermería bajo el cuidado intensivo del enfermero de la nave (el médico había sido asesinado por Khyron cuando no pudo determinar que le había pasado a Azonia) que le había dicho que estaba estable y que sus signos vitales estaban en franca recuperación pero que el sugería que no volviera a volar sola un Quadrono o alguno otro vehículo.

Khyron había asentido y le había preguntado si lo que le había pasado era mortal.

El enfermero se encogió de hombros y dijo que esperaba que no.

El líder Bottoru entro a la enfermería con gesto preocupado pero el enfermero, es decir, el nuevo médico de la nave, señalo hacia la camilla del fondo donde una Meltran comía, con verdadero apetito, lo que le habían servido en una bandeja plateada.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre -dijo Khyron con tono amigable que en realidad ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. - Déjenos solos, doctor-

El enfermero (Que había visto morir al que había sido su tutor) dejo lo que estaba haciendo pensando en su carrera (y en su vida), se disculpo y luego salió con paso rápido y sin osar ver a su jefe a los ojos.

Una vez solos, Khyron se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti?-

La mujer en la camilla dejo la bandeja a un lado y miro al hombre, apenada.

-Solo quería ayudarte, -dijo con voz que denotaba su pena, -teníamos tan poca protocultura…-

-Todavía contábamos con suficiente -objetó él, -no era necesario que pusieras tu vida en riesgo -continuo caminando alrededor de la camilla como si fuera un maestro explicando su clase, golpeando el un puño cerrado y agresivo contra una mano firme. - ¡Casi te matan, Azonia!-

-Pero me rescataste…-

-Apenas…- murmuro Khyron, mirándola duramente. - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

Ella lo miro, a los ojos, sosteniendo su dura mirada, desafiante y bella, en bata de hospital.

-Haría lo que fuera por mis tropas…-

-…igual que yo…- la interrumpió Khyron, pero esta vez le hablo suavemente, casi en tono de disculpa. - pero no te pondría en riesgo…¡somos comandantes, Azonia!...esta gente depende de nosotros…somos sus guías….-

Sus palabras eran duras pero por encima eso, la mujer pudo ver que…

-Te preocupaste por mi… ¿es eso?-

Khyron no la pudo ver a los ojos, asi que le dio la espalda y cerro su mano derecha en un puño que mantuvo pegado a su pecho como reprimiendo el enojo que sentía…ese puño dolia, la presión que ejercia sobre su propia mano era colosal; le manaba ráfagas de hormigueo hacia el brazo pero era mejor eso que dejar escapar su ira…Azonia estaba viva y eso era lo importante.

-Siempre he sido un sobreviviente…- declaro sosteniendo su puño con la otra mano, - siempre he vivido para vencer a un enemigo…eso es lo que mis creadores inculcaron en mi cerebro….soy, cuan menos, una maquina de matar que utilizara todo a su alcance para obtener la victoria….- El hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, -Breetai me conocía bien…sabia que era alguien incontrolable…alguien que no creía en las artimañas de los vejetes de Tirol…y aun asi me ofrecio pelear con los micronianos para sobrevivir….- Khyron se rio quedamente, como burlándose del hombre de la máscara de hierro. -yo me rehusé…prefería huir que pelear con ese hipócrita…preferí…- pausa -ser yo mismo e irme lejos de aquí...nadie era más importante para mí que yo mismo….nadie significaba algo para mi…solo eran…enemigos potenciales…eso hasta…-

-Khyron, yo…-

El pareció no escucharla, de hecho, pareció haberse trasladado a otro tiempo, un tiempo lejano done el aún era uno de los comandantes de un poderoso ejército.

-Todavía recuerdo tu nave entrando en la atmosfera de este miserable planeta….- Declaro el hombre con voz ausente, y, si, aun podía verlo como ese día, la nave de Azonia, con los motores en llamas, cayendo sin control en un ángulo demencial del cual no había escape, siendo recorrio por explosiones que abrían agujeros en su casco, en lo que era una sentencia de muerte segura.

Khyron y Grell habían presenciado como el crucero era victima de un ataque directo de naves de Dolza, las cuales habían sido destruidas pero a un coste muy alto, la propia muerte de la nave comando de la augusta comandante.

Grell había sugerido acabar con Azonia, Khyron simplemente había ordenado maniobras de rescate.

-…no pude permitir que te mataran…era algo impensable…- explico el, como apenado. -por una vez en mi vida tuve que aceptar que había alguien que me importaba…vi en ti a un igual…alguien con mis mismas habilidades…-

-Por eso fuiste a rescatarme en órbita…-

-..por eso eres tan importante para mi…yo…- el Zentran no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su vocabulario, no existían, pues las palabras eran 'te amo' , - ¡no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo!, ¿me oiste?- le grito, mirándola a los ojos, pero en los suyos no había enojo, había preocupación, una profunda preocupación, un miedo, no…un terror a quedarse solo sin ella.- ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!-

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió convertido como una exhalación, sin siquiera mirar por encima del hombro y sin dejarla responder.

Una sonrisa y una lagrima, esa fue la respuesta de Azonia, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan romántico…algo tan lleno de sentimiento que le llegara al corazón con una fuerza tal que la hizo sentirse completamente segura, completamente apoyada por Khyron…y eso, era todo lo que ella deseaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Robotech

Cuentas por cobrar

por Vick

Máscaras

Dos días después.

Dimitri detuvo su lujoso Lexus a un lado del camino cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

"¿Si?"

"Soy yo, "dijo la voz en el teléfono.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Tu información fue bastante útil…ya con él a mi merced podremos hacer nuestro plan una realidad, nunca sospecharían de él, no con su renombre y su posición en la milicia."

"No veo cómo te quitaras de encima a la mujer." Le respondió Dimitri en franca burla, " es como su sombra."

Hubo una suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

"Los accidentes ocurren, ¿sabes?, y alguien tiene que consolarlo."

"Eres increíble, "se mofo Dimitri pero su voz sonó sospechosamente celosa

"Querido, ahí es donde entras tu…" le dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea "tu eres, ¿Cómo dicen los humanos?, ah, si, eres un mago…y tu especialidad es desaparecer gente…"

"Considéralo hecho…"

"Solo hay otro detalle, uno pequeño…"

"¿si?"

" Necesito que encuentres la manera de hablar con Khyron."

El escuchar el nombre hizo Dimitri negar con un gesto, ni el estaba tan loco como para hacer eso, ni en un millón de años.

"¡es imposible!"

La risa que escucho fue relajante, cantarina.

"para ti, hasta el momento, nada ha sido imposible, ¿recuerdas cuando me hiciste posible el entrar al SDF-1?" le pregunto, con tono de conspiración, como cuando dos niños platican de la vez que robaron unas galletas, "y no te olvides de los explosivos…fue una lástima que los circuitos de ese armatoste estuvieran tan deteriorados como para que no funcionaran. "

Dimitri asintió, claro que lo recordaba, había sido su mejor trabajo.

"De cualquier forma, no todo se perdió…. pues EL lo quiere en una sola pieza…"

Dimitri se mordió el labio, gesto que no correspondía a aquel individuo duro que había matado más de una vez solo por el placer de hacerlo…temía a ese tal Él pues, aunque no lo conocía su instinto le decía que era alguien sumamente peligroso y mortal, incluso más que los Zentradi, que usaba aquel ángel para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Planes en los que el mismo estaba hasta el cuello y de los que no podía zafarse por más que lo intentara. Y mira que lo había hecho, había intentado ya no ser más el títere de aquella hermosa mujer pero no podía, su voz lo tenía subyugado, era un embrujo siniestro, peor que el que Jasón y los argonautas cuando encontraron a las sirenas.

Sudando, dijo.

"Lo buscare…lo intentare…"

La voz del otro lado de la línea no fue tan amistosa.

"No lo intentes, estúpido humano, solo hazlo y Él te recompensara."

"Quiero paga doble." Declaro el, hiperventilando, si iba a arriesgar su trasero más valía que fuera por algo bueno.

Una risa divertida surgió del receptor de su celular.

"Lo que tú quieras pero…" pausa "solo si tienes lo que te pido en las siguientes seis horas…"

"Lo tendré. "Asevero Dimitri con profundo acento Ruso, "lo hare."

"Más te vale. "Dijo Janet Starlight mientras su afeminado estilista le arreglaba el cabello, "llámame en cuanto tengas todo listo" concluyo terminando la llamada.


	13. Chapter 13

Robotech

Cuentas por Cobrar.

Los Principios del Caos.

_Basado en "Lyin' Eyes" de Europe para darle un toque ochentero, como debe ser…_

Eyes, lyin' eyes

You can fool anyone without disguise

Eyes, lyin' eyes

Your look is cold as ice

" ¿No le has dicho nada?"

"Se que no debería estar hablando contigo pero no tengo otra mejor amiga."

Claudia asintió pero Lisa no pudo verla pues aun estaba en la Isla Ashima en compañía de Henry Global que en ese momento tomaba una siesta.

"En eso tienes razón, Lisa, no deberías estar hablando conmigo, " asevero y no estaba bromeando, " estoy muy ocupada…"

"¿la salud del Almirante…?"

"…pero tu condición de mejor amiga te confiere ciertas ventajas, " suspiro la mujer de color, negándose claramente, con este gesto, de hablar del Almirante. " ¿puedo preguntar cuál es la causa de tu negación a decirle a Rick que estas embarazada?"

"Una mujer."

"Hm…" Claudia cambio de oído su celular y fue a sentarse en una silla al fondo de la habitación, " una mujer…" repitió lacónica, "según yo la única mujer que podía significar una amenaza está fuera del alcance de tu hombre."

Hubo una pausa larga e incómoda del otro lado de la línea.

"Ha regresado."

Claudia suspiro pesadamente, en realidad no estaba de humor para celos estúpidos, ni siquiera de Lisa.

"Por favor, Lisa, este no es un episodio de _The Walking Dead_…los muertos no regresan."

"Todo sería mas sencillo si lo fuera, " declaro Lisa, pasando su celular de un oído al otro," es una mujer que podría ser Min May, una concursante del Señorita Macross…es tan…tan….Min May…es aterrador…"

"Mira…"

"Escúchame…" pidió Lisa vigilando la puerta del cuarto donde Rick estaba preparándose para ir a casa, " …esta chica…Janet Starlight…tiene un no-se-que que me pone nerviosa…podría jurar que intenta conquistarle…es horrible…puedo asegurar, con una mano en la Biblia que esa mujer esconde algo…"

"Estas paranoica."

"No lo estoy," se defendió Lisa, " juro que no lo estoy…vino a verle al hospital…me miro…como retándome."

"Estas viendo cosas, Lisa…estas reaccionando ante una cara bonita, eso es todo."

A Lisa le hubiera gustado poder explicar el sentimiento meramente visceral que acompañaba a la imagen mental que tenia de Janet pero no pudo, no había una manera tangible de hacerlo, no había adjetivos, no existían…era un mera reacción de alerta ante un peligro, una sensación animal.

"Pues dile que va a ser padre…eso debe mantenerlo contigo…"

Era cierto pero no era lo que ella buscaba…ella deseaba…

"No funciona así…" musito, " eso sería forzarle. No se…tal vez deba dejarlo hacer su elección…"

"Lisa, por Dios…" le increpó la mujer de color, con una voz que denotaba claramente que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que todas ellas, incluso la menor, eran de mayor importancia que lo que ella tuviera que decirle, " tiene derecho a saber."

"Si, pero…" empezó Lisa pero se detuvo, sabia que Rick tenia el derecho de saber que iba a ser padre, pero no quería…no quería que las cosas cambiaran después, en pocas palabras.

Tenía miedo de perderle pero al mismo tiempo no quería tenerlo con ella por la responsabilidad de un hijo, ¿Tenía sentido?, A veces pensaba que las cosas entre ellos habían pasado muy rápido, que hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco para solidificar su relación pero, ¡Por Dios!, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo con ella que pensó que el tiempo lo haría olvidar a Min May.

Y por un tiempo pareció que así había sido.

Hasta que Janet Starlight había aparecido en escena.

Eso había removido las bases de su relación con Rick, todos sus miedos habían regresado a ella como fantasmas que le susurraban al oído cosas terribles, había visto su propia debilidad y e atemorizaba ahora que iba a ser madre.

Podía cuidar de su hijo por si misma, era cierto, pero simplemente no quería perder la vida que había empezado a vivir y tanto amaba.

Todo por una mujer.

Otra vez.

Rick decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para salir con sus muletas de la habitación.

"…te llamare después, " dijo Lisa rápidamente y colgó.

Rick no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy ocupado manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Lisa se acerco a el y le ayudo para que pasara.

"Soy un inútil, " dijo Rick con tono ácido,

"Vayamos a casa, " le respondió Lisa, secamente " te sentirás mejor ahí,"

"Eso espero, " murmuro el piloto, con cara larga.

Durante toda la relación de Rick y Lisa, el piloto de eterno cabello despeinado, recordaba a la mujer del Delta-1 como una mujer poseedora de un carácter muy duro pero que en el interior escondía una mujer adorable y tierna, comprensiva y amorosa, todo esto encerrado tras condecoraciones y un uniforme bien planchado.

Rick no sabia a ciencia cierta si ella estaba molesta porque Janet le había dado un beso o por alguna otra cuestión que solo las mujeres podían entender…pero el hecho era que estaba mortalmente furiosa.

Ella se había paseado de un lado a otro de la habitación sosteniendo el estúpido sobre color manila en una de sus manos mientras le lanzaba miradas tan duras que Rick podía imaginarlas taladrando agujeros tras de él, en la pared reforzada del edificio.

No le había dicho una sola palabra en algún rato, solo había estado caminando de allá para acá sin quitarle un ojo de encima, a veces parecía que iba a estallar y darle una noticia de algún tipo pero otras parecía arrepentirse y simplemente el circulo empezaba de nuevo.

Rick estaba empezando a marearse así que decidió interrumpir aquella caminata antes de que la zanja que Lisa habia erosionado con su ir y venir la hiciera atravesar el piso.

"¿acaso planeas estar así toda la tarde?"

Lisa dio otras dos vueltas antes de detenerse.

"Esa mujer quiere seducirte." Había declarado, enojada. "¡y tu estas cooperando!"

Rick, que no quería tener esa conversación, había torcido el gesto.

"Solo vino a dar las gracias," le había dicho.

"¡Y tanto!" le había respondido Lisa, " Debes alejarte de ella, Rick."

"Me gustaría poder prometerte eso, Lisa, pero ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¡Seremos jueces en el concurso, tendremos que estar en contacto con ella."

"¡Cabrón!" se había enojado Lisa y había salido de la habitación.

El médico que le vino a ver unos minutos después le dijo que si quería podía ir a casa pero que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo y reposara todo lo que pudiera para que sus heridas internas sanaran sin problema.

Y sin decir más, le había dejado una silla de ruedas.

Rick se había molestado, no era ningún invalido, así que había pedido unas muletas.

El doctor, que tampoco, como Claudia, tenia tiempo para discutir, se encogió de hombros y las mando traer.

¿Que rayos le estaba pasando a Lisa?, eso era lo que quería saber.

Lo sabia,

claro que lo sabia, era obvio.

Janet le recordaba a Min May.

Y...

...a el también.

El haber amado a Lyn Min May lo había marcado, como con fuego, le había dejado el aroma se aquella mujer impregnado en su memoria, aun podía sentirla entre sus brazos cuando se lo proponía, era tan suave y tan agradable abrazarla, era tan natural...que lo hacia sentirse culpable.

Lisa era el amor de su vida, eso quedaba claro pero el haber tenido a Min May le había hecho un daño terrible a su persona...esa única noche de amor lo había marcado, su ternura, su entrega, su manera de abrazarlo, de besarlo...de amarlo...era horrible...horrible para el ahora que ella había muerto, y al mismo tiempo agradable porque le permitía estar con Lisa y disfrutar de su compañía y amor.

El tiempo, había pensado Rick, debería de haber borrado aquellos sentimientos pero no lo había hecho, los había ocultado y ahora Janet Starlight había venido como con una pala a dejarlo expuesto, vulnerable.

Y ella parecía dispuesta a tomar aquella ventaja que tenia sobre el y aprovecharla para...¿para que?, ¿para seducirlo?, ¿ para enamorarlo?...no lo sabía, solo sabia que ella ...¡Por los Maestros de la Robotecnia!...ella le había dicho que lo quería ver en mejores circunstancias...y que el había accedido tácitamente.

Tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

Y pronto.

La vida de Rick se sostenía en hilos muy frágiles, uno de ellos era la guerra, la maldita guerra que amenazaba con matarlo, otro su relación con Lisa que era su refugio contra el mundo que se caía a pedazos a su alrededor y uno mas su pasado que lo atormentaba, un pasado festoneado por muertes, resentimientos y arrepentimiento... si uno, cualquiera de esos hilos, se rompía su vida quedaría sin balance y el caería...y no quería caer...no quería ser vulnerable...no quería estar otra vez solo, Lisa lo comprendía , lo amaba y el la amaba también...solo tenia que alejarse de Janet Starlight...y mantener su vida como estaba.

Había luchado tanto por hacer un hogar con Lisa.

Había amado a aquella mujer el ultimo año como nadie jamas la había amado.

La había rescatado de su soledad y ella lo había completado a el, lo había hecho feliz.

¿Porque pensaban – ambos – que Min May estaba muerta?

Pero ahora Janet había traído todo de vuelta.

Tenia que alejarse

¿Alejarse?

¿Que no debería enfrentarlo?

Enfrentar de una vez por todas a Min May...y vencerla.

La realidad era que no era Min May o Janet a quien debía de enfrentase...sino a sí mismo.

Para vivir con Lisa.

Para ser libre.

Para cuando ellos dejaron el hospital abordo de un taxi, Dimitri ya había movido los invisibles hilos del destino que el movía con regularidad, esos que juntan las vidas de las personas con los eventos que les sucederán.

Dimitri nunca dejaba nada al azar, decía que el era como un vidente que sabia lo que les pasaría a las personas y raramente se equivocaba y ¿como no? Si era el mismo el que creaba y ponía en practica aquello que causaría equis o y griega efecto en la vida de su objetivo.

Mucha gente había sufrido las consecuencias de los designios de Dimitri.

Ninguno había vuelto para reclamarle.

Ahora, el sujeto de su videncia, era la mujer de cabello castaño que acompañaba al hombre con la pierna enyesada y, para ella, había trazado un elegante plan que la mataría sin que aparentemente hubiera algún implicado, sería, un simple accidente...algo relacionado con su embarazo.

¡Cuan fácil era obtener información de la RDF!, Dimitri solo había hecho un par de llamadas, cobrado algunos favores, chantajeado a algunos oficiales y listo, ya tenia su plan en movimiento.

Solo esperaba que el piloto del cabello en desorden sufriera mucho la pena por la muerte de su mujer y su hijo no nato para que Janet estuviera en posición de ofrecerle santuario, para tal efecto, había sido muy creativo y estaba seguro que Lisa Hayes moriría.

Pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Robotech

Cuentas por Cobrar

By Vick Peña

La estrella en el puño de Khyron.

Khyron acudió a la sala de consejo con un dejo de incertidumbre y resaca que lo tenían de mal humor, no esperaba algo fuera de lo común, probablemente algún soldado buscando añadirse a sus filas o un prisionero que buscaba escapar, inútilmente, a la muerte pues era bien sabido que Khyron no tomaba prisioneros (desde aquel incidente con Min May).

Su incertidumbre se transformó en curiosidad cuando vio quien fue puesto ante él.

"Te conozco…" fue lo primero que dijo Khyron. "Te he visto en las transmisiones de Ciudad Macross…. ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Tengo contactos." Apunto Janet, coqueta.

Su mente entrenada reacciono cautelosamente, algo no estaba bien, el sabia que una estrella podía considerarse un precioso token de intercambio pero eso solo ocurría cuando ellos la secuestraban, no cuando ella llegaba tocando la puerta y diciendo que quería hablar con quien estuviera al mando.

Y peor aun cuando la estrella llegaba hablando en un fluido y perfecto Zentrandi.

"¿sabes que nunca podrás salir de aquí?."

La mujer vestía un elegante mini vrestidoen color gris muy ajustado a sus sensuales formas además de llevar el cabello muy arreglado y suelto sobre los hombros.

"Lo se, soy irresistible." Dijo con voz suave y sexy.

En circunstancias normales, el Zentradi le hubiera arrancado las piernas para conducir un interrogatorio pero, por alguna razón, Khyron encontró su comentario muy gracioso así que decidió ver que quería antes de ordenar que la arrastrasen al calabozo y extrajeran toda la información de aquella mujer con métodos para el mas placenteros como lo había comprobado la Meltran que le había intentado mentir.

Además, podía tratarse de un espía.

Pero, mandar a aquella mujer como espía era ridículo, de haberlo hecho, ellos sabrían que Khyron nunca confiaría en ella, lo cual era, en un principio, cierto, lo que salvo a aquel ángel hermoso de morir ahí mismo fue la curiosidad mórbida del comandante rebelde y el hecho de que la mujer no era más que un microniano con buen acento Zentrandi.

"Habla ya." Murmuro Khyron cruzando los brazos mientras un muy presto soldado ayudaba a la mujer microniana a subir a la mesa de consejo." Mientras pienso quien fue el estúpido que permitió que siguieras con vida hasta este momento."

Ella camino hasta quedar frente a Khyron ( y justo en medio del circulo de pequeños agujeros dejados por los tenedores que habían formado la prisión de Min May)

"Lord Khyron, mi nombre es Janet Starlight y estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trato que no podrá resistir."

Azonia apareció justo atrás de Khyron llegando desde la parte trasera de la habitación motivada por la voz de la mujer sobre la mesa, algo en su tono de voz no le gustaba, de hecho, algo en ese tono meloso y sensual la ponía en alerta y su sentimiento de cautela creció cuando ella y la emisora de la voz se miraron a los ojos por un segundo.

¿Era acaso la postura segura de aquella mujer a pesar de la mayoría Zentradi en la que estaba inmersa?

¿Qué acaso no estaba enterada de que más de veinte guerreros Zentran la estaban vigilando…?, un momento, algo no estaba bien, era cierto que los Zentran en la sala estaban atentos y con sus armas listas para la acción pero, ¿era la imaginación de Azonia o ellos miraban a aquella fémina microniana de una manera extraña?

La descripción que se le ocurrió por un momento fue que la miraban como ella miraba a Khyron pero la desecho de inmediato por ser absurdamente (verdad) impensable para la conducta habitual de los guerreros

Ahora que habían despertado del hechizo de Min May eran mas fuertes y resistentes a la cultura y sin embargo, ahí estaban, absortos en la contemplación de aquella mujer en vestido ajustado.

¿Khyron estaba haciendo lo mismo?

Un súbito ataque de una emoción desconocida para Azonia pero que para cualquier otra mujer serian celos la invadió e inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada que se debatía entre la preocupación y el enojo pero se calmo al ver que Khyron no ponía más atención de la necesaria y que buscaba mirar hacia Azonia cada vez que podía como para conminarla a acercarse, cosa que ella no hizo.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo que tengas que decir puede interesarme?" pregunto Khyron "Por lo que se no eres más que una microniana con un buen acento Zentradi en un traje costoso."

"…soy más que una Meltran… o un Zentran…." Declaro Janet, muy sonriente, pero no había felicidad en su sonrisa, era solo una máscara pero Khyron no lo noto, " y en cuanto a mi vestido…"

La mujer sonrió y modelo su atuendo coquetamente dando un giro que hizo a más de uno de los presentes suspirar, la líder Meltran silbo una orden de mantener la compostura entre dientes pero nadie le hizo caso, todos estaban embobados por las curvas de aquella microniana.

Azonia sintió el deseo de aplastarla en ese momento, como a una mosca, mira que contonearse así frente a Khyron estando ella presente.

"¿Me queda bien?" pregunto con deliberada inocencia. "no lo había notado."

Khyron se sentó en el borde de la mesa e hizo un gesto de impaciencia, es decir, se agito el cabello sobre la frente y luego dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre la mesa con fuerza calculada.

El temblor resultante amenazo con hacer caer a la mujer sobre ella pero se las arreglo para no hacerlo de una manera muy precaria y sin ningún tipo de glamour.

"Deberías saber que no tengo mucha paciencia." Grito el líder de la resistencia Zentradi. " y que mato simplemente por placer a aquellos que me fastidian…así que habla ya si tienes algo que decir…antes de que me fastidie tu presencia."

La fuerza de las palabras de Khyron resonaron en la estancia con suficiente poder para que los guerreros se cuadraran como si a ellos se les hubiera hablado, y lo hacían porque sabían bien que era verdad, 'el traidor' era impredecible excepto para Azonia.

La mujer en la mesa sonrió preventivamente y luego soltó una carcajada que tomo por sorpresa incluso a Khyron.

Ella rio por un minuto entero y finalmente cruzo los brazos.

"…Eso fue tan gracioso…" declaro aun riendo un poco. "Vamos, Khyron, ¿no te parece que estas exagerando?"

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Khyron la tomo con un movimiento fluido de su mano izquierda y la puso frente a sus ojos de tal manera que pudiera ver sus expresión mientras la apretaba hasta romperle la columna vertebral, ah, como adoraba el sonido de los huesos pequeños al romperse, era una sensación tan placentera matar a aquellas pequeñas bestias como lo que eran: insectos, insectos malditos que lo habían dejado varado en aquel planeta espantoso a merced de los elementos y dejar a su orgulloso ejercito convertido en una miserable guerrilla.

La ira aumentaba paralelamente a la presión, la mujer empezó a gemir de dolor mientras intentaba decir algo pero la falta de aire le impedía comunicarse, era obvio que iba a morir.

El podía sentir como ellas intentaban liberarse pero era imposible, ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría? La mejor marca era de un minuto antes de escuchar el chasquido de la columna.

Maldita estúpida, se había atrevido a presentarse ante el solo para contonearse…era una clara invitación a que la mataran así que lo haría y regresaría su cuerpo en una caja, directo a los organizadores del concurso de señorita Macross.

Ella intentaba decir algo, Khyron acerco su oído (sin dejar de apretar)

"Robar…" jadeo la mujer siendo triturada. "…el SDF-1"

¿Robar el SDF-1? Se pregunto Khyron, ¿aquella mujer sabia como robar el SDF-1?

Estúpido, imposible y totalmente difícil de creer pero ella lo había dicho.

Por un microsegundo Khyron pensó que solo era una excusa para que no la matara pero luego su curiosidad lo venció.

Así que la puso en la mesa y vio con regocijo como ella tosía y jadeaba buscando recuperar el aliento.

La mujer estaba apoyada en sus rodilla y brazos y tosía sin ningún dejo de recato, recuperarse le tomo algunos minutos pero al final pudo levantarse y recuperar algo , no todo, de su postura de modelo de pasarela, claro, suponiendo que una modelo de pasarela tuviera el cabello hecho un desastre y todo su vestuario arrugado.

"Solo por mórbida curiosidad te dejare hablar…" le amenazo Khyron, "será mejor que tengas un buen argumento…"

Azonia se acercó, lentamente, si atreverse a ponerse muy cerca de Khyron, no cuando estaba molesto con ella por su operación para obtener protocultura, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el y suavizar su temperamento con sus dulces caricias, pero eso tendría que esperar pues este visitante había atraído la atención de la Dama Meltran.

Mientras ella le decía su plan para robar al SDF-1 Azonia la miraba con una creciente desconfianza…algo en esa mujer había encendido un mecanismo de defensa hasta ese momento apagado, inactivo en lo más profundo de su ser ¿Qué lo había encendido?...era la forma en que hablaba, como se movía, sus gestos, su cabello brillante y lindo…era…toda ella…le confería un sentimiento de incomodidad que crecía paralelo a la curiosidad de su amado Khyron.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, el líder Bottoru había cambiado su expresión de furiosa a seria y luego a una de complicidad mientras una sonrisa que solo había visto surgir cuando estaban juntos y solos aparecía en sus labios.

Su mano se abrió, esta vez sin ánimos asesinos y se plantó, palma arriba, frente a Janet quien, más segura de si misma, subió y se dejó elevar hasta que estuvo frente al rostro de Khyron.

Los demás Zentran seguían los movimientos de aquella mujer con estúpida fascinación…como cuando habían visto a Min May por primera vez solo que en esta ocasión había un cambio…los soldados tenían los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y una mirada vacía en sus ojos, como si estuvieran bajo el influjo de un poderoso hechizo.

Azonia miro a su alrededor, positivamente incomoda y sin saber que hacer….no podía interrumpir a la mujer , ¿o si?.

Janet concluyo su exposición con una sonrisa angelicalmente diabólica y luego se sentó, como en posición de loto, sobre la palma de la mano del gigante de cabello gris, sus piernas en directo contacto con la piel del Zentradi.

Eso pareció agradarle a Khyron.

Eso fue último que aguanto Azonia.

"Es un plan excelente, "murmuro Khyron, "verdaderamente increíble…"

Azonia se adelantó, empujando a dos soldados que la miraron, aturdidos.

"¡Khyron!" reclamo, " ¡ni siquiera la conoces!, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?, hace un momento ibas a matarla y ahora…"

El líder de la resistencia Zentradi la miro duramente.

"Confié en ti y me pagaste tomando decisiones a mi espalda, " le recriminó con voz gélida y luego, sumariamente la ignoró.

"Tal vez podamos discutir esto en privado, Lord Khyron…" propuso melosamente la mujer, " y a un tamaño honorable…"

Janet y Azonia cruzaron miradas.

El reto fue evidente.

Ella la miro, victoriosa, como había visto a Lisa Hayes hacia un par de días, como reclamando un territorio que hasta ese momento había sido suyo.

"Khyron…"

"Lady Azonia necesita descansar, Grell, " llamo Khyron y al instante, su ex segundo al mando estaba a su lado poniendo atención a las bellas piernas de la mujer en la mano de su jefe, " llévala a su cabina y asegúrate de que no salga de ahí hasta que el medico lo autorice…sean estos los días que sean…"

Pero Grell no se movió, simplemente se hundió en la belleza de los ojos de Janet, quien le lanzo un coqueto beso que hizo sonrojar al Zentran hasta la médula.

Khyron, consciente todo el tiempo de lo que estaba pasando, le dio un fuerte codazo que le saco el aire antes de hacerlo caer al suelo.

"Te di una orden, " le dijo, " cúmplela."

Grell se levantó y dio tres pasos hacia Azonia pero ella lo congelo con una mirada amenazante, no se atrevería a tocarla bajo ninguna circunstancia…pero por otra parte no era muy inteligente el hacer esperar –por segunda vez – a su jefe.

"No te atrevas, Grell, "se adelantó una Meltrandi desde el fondo de la habitación, "no toques a Lady Azonia o te las veras conmigo…"

Otras dos Meltrandi se unieron a la primera, dejando claro que Grell terminaría muerto, por ellas o por Khyron.

El sonido de un arma al que se le quita el seguro resonó en la habitación.

"Lo siento, Señora, " se disculpó Grell, falsamente, claro que deseaba ponerle las manos encima a esa bruja que le había quitado su lugar y mostrarle lo que pensaba de ella " pero he recibido una orden…"

"Si Lord Khyron no me quiere cerca entonces eso tendrá…" Azonia se vistió de toda su dignidad y y camino hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás."

"Lamento causar problemas, " señalo Janet, dulcemente y en dirección a la Señora Meltran quien simplemente siguió su camino.

Khyron dejo a Janet sobre la mesa y se digirió a sus hombres.

"Celebremos, compañeros" exclamo festivamente, " esta mujer nos ha traído una promesa de libertad…¡regresémosla a la altura de los verdaderos guerreros!"

Los Zentran gritaron al unísono, y, en grupo acompañaron a Khyron rumbo a las cámaras de micronización.

Khyron iba de buen humor, solo deseaba que aquel dolor de cabeza que le había capturado apenas y hacia un momento antes se le quitara al momento de tomar alcohol.

No fue asi.


End file.
